Glenda's Girls
by Louiejanes
Summary: A new Mitchell sister is in town, But how can this be? And how can girl bring Glenda and her girls together once and for all. The storey takes place in the here and now.
1. Glenda's despair,

Glenda looked at her self in the mirror as she combed her soft blond hair into the right posistion. she paused as she heard her eldest Daughters voice, coming from the flat belowe hers, "See ya later babe"

As Glenda heard the front door downstairs slam shut she moved over to her window and moved the net curtain so she can look through.

She gazed at Ronnie who is walking towards Roxy who is pushing Amy in her buggy, As the Sisters meet, They greet each other and share giggle before giving each other a hug and Ronnie bends down to talk to Amy, Before long Ronnie and Roxy walk off togeather chatting and giggleing.

Glenda moved slowly away from the window she caught a glimps of her self in the mirror she quickly turned away, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed around the living room of the flat, Filled with regret and thoughts of the terrible mistakes she as made in her Life she looked around at the cold and lonely room filled with drab mis-matched furniture the room was a open planned kitchen dining area and small living area, With a Sofa a arm chair and a Tv, The living area had horrible flowered Wall paper on the back wall. The flat looked almost as empty and forgotten about as she felt inside, She used share the Flat with Roxy but now after her latest fall out with her two Daughters as been left their all alone.

Glenda wiped her eyes and applied some more eye make up before grabbing her bag and going down stairs to start her shift at the bookies were she she is working with Carol Jackson,

As Glenda went inside the bookies, A pretty young girl walked through the Market, She was of slight build and only about 5 foot tall, had light blond hair pulled back into a lose bun she is wearing a little make up to try and make her self look older, but still only looked around eleven or twelve years old and although she as had done her best to disgiuse her school uniform it is still obvious that thats what she was wearing. she took a piece of Paper out of her pocket checked the address she stopped and asked Masood who is delivering post for directions who points her in the right direction and she soon finds her away to Glenda's flat she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. getting on the wrong side of Roxy

Inside his Flat Jack was doing his best to hobble around his kitchen trying to make himself a cup off tea, Something suddenly made him stop what he was doing look up as he noticed a small figure trying to look though the window. What the hell he thought to himself as he

made his way to to the front door and opened it,

The girl who had been pearing through his window jumped back in shock. She starred at his face before looking down at his crutch.

"Are you looking for someone" Jack said rather sacastically Staring back at the girl.

Ur is Glenda around the girl asked,

Well have you buzzed her flat Jack said raising his eye brows,

Oh said the girl pressing the buzzer, Jack waited, It doesn't look like it does it Jack began to tease.

The girl sighed and turned around and began to walk away,

"Hey Kid do you want to wait inside for her" No the shouted back my Dad always told to stay away from strange men.

Please yourself Jack said as he watched the girl walk away, Their was someting about her that seemed faimilar to Jack but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Back in the square the it was beginning to rain the girl starred up at the shell that once was the queen vic she thought it would be a good place to hide until later, She stepped under the police tape which was stopping people from going near the burnt building. She stood against the wooden panel that was covering the entrance and in the hope of getting a little shelter gave the wood a hard push.

Oi a loud shreak came from behind the girl which made her spin around quickly, Roxy marched over and came face to face with the young girl,

"What the bloody hell, Are trying to break in" Roxy screamed.

No no said the girl looking rather shocked, I was ur looking for someone,

Well your not going to find anyone in there are you Roxy said scowling down at the girl. Who just stood staring back at Roxy, HELLO is their anybody in there Roxy said putting her own face right up to the girls, With this the girl shoved past Roxy and began to walk away. "I had better not see your face near this pub again or I'll clip you around the ear" Roxy screamed after the Girl,

"Whatever" the girl shouted as she walked away. Drip of a kid Roxy mummbled to herself.

As the rain continued to fall the girl began to look around trying to find somwhere to shelter she noticed a women going into the salon and she followed her in she sat in the waiting area, "My Mum is in here having treatments can I wait for her here" the girl said sweetley to Jodie who was manning the desk, Yeah of cause Jodie smiled back. Perfect the girl said as she put her head phones in and switching her ipod on she picked up a magazine and sat back and began to relax.

Outside Roxy was walking towards the salon chatting with Ronnie,

"Honestly Ronnie Phil is going to have to get on and do something with Vic, I caught a stupid Kid trying to break in their early" Moaned Roxy.

Really! answered Ronnie,

"Yeah you should have seem her Ron she was their vandalizing the place and gave me a gob full of abuse when I tried to stop her she was a right ASBO"

Glenda who was on her Lunch break spotted her Daughters and walked towards them as they walked into the salon,

"I don't believe this" Roxy yelled walking over to the girl and pulling one of her ear plugs out. "Oi asbo kid what do you think you are doing How come everytime I turn arond you are their trying to annoy me"

"What are you the lawrerting police" the girl snapped back. No I happen to be the owner Roxy answered pulling a face down at the Girl.

"hey Look I think you had better find somewhere else to bunk of school" Ronnie said politley to the girl.

At that Moment Glenda came through the door, "God that all we need" shyed Roxy.

The girl Looked up smiled ran towards Glenda and Said "Mum"

Alexandra Glenda gasped looking shocked and confused,

Ronnie and Roxy starred at each other and turned to look at their Mother.


	3. No More Dad

What are you doing here" Glenda said turning slightley red in the face.

"I had to come and find you Mum"

"Why arn't you in school young Lady, What will your Father say" Glenda said panicking a little.

"Why am I so suprised" Ronnie said sitting down and putting her head in her hands trying to take in the fact that Glenda had yet another child who had been left in the hands of a Father.

Alexandra what will you Father say, Glenda repeated putting her hands up to head.

Roxy head was moving back and forth following the conversation when she all of a sudden let out a Massive "HELLO anyone want to explain anything to me"

Alex turned to Roxy gave her a strange look and then turned back to Glenda.

"Dads not Around"

"What do you mean" Glenda asked still looking worried, Alexandra looked at her mother and shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to discuss family matters in front of Strangers.

Glenda turned and looked at Ronnie and Roxy "I will explain things later but for now I really got to get this sorted" Glenda said as she lead Alex out of the Salon.

Roxy followed the pair out and watched as they walked towards Glenda flat.

Alexandra suddenly spun around and spotted Roxy stood watching her with her hands on her hips. "Mum I think that Peroxide Bimbo is storking me"

Glenda opened the door to her flat and Letting Alexandra in first. Alexandra pulled a face obviously disapproving of the grotty flats decor,

"Um what happened to your Furniture from your old flat Mum" asked Alex in a rather patronising voice.

"Never mind about that, whats going on," Glenda snapped at her young Daughter "you know your Father doesn't like you seeing me if he hasn't approved it first"

"Well things change, Dad isn't around to call the shots anymore" Alexandra said looking at the Floor.

"Well were is he" Glenda asked secretly hoping he was dead.

Alex just looked at the floor and quietly said "prison, he as been sent down"

"Prison, Well that doesn't suprise me, what for?

Alexandra just shrugged her shoulders.

"When did he go" Glenda asked becoming more relaxed around her Youngest Daughter,

"Yesterday Morning, for five years" Alex said looking into her mothers eyes, Hoping that Glenda would suggest her Moving in with her.

Well who did you spend last night with Glenda asked .

"At Charlie's" Alexandra said in a moody voice.

Well thats good your Father will want you to be with one of your Brother's at a time like this.

"But Mum Charlie and his Family hate having me their, they are always having ago at me" Alexandra Pleaded with her Mother not to ring Charlie but Glenda rang anyway saying it was for the best.

Over at the Salon Ronnie was still trying to come to terms that her Mother had a young Dauhgter that she didn't know about. Thoughts of her own Daughter flooded her mind.

Roxy on the other hand was becoming accustormed to the idea of having a younger sister.

"Alex... Zander... Ali... What do you think Ronnie" Roxy Said snapping Ronnie out of her thoughts,

"About What" Ronnie asked, About what we are gonna call our Sister,

You heard Mum Rox that kid will be on the way back to her Dads as we speak.

A red car pulled up outside Glenda's flat a short bald stocky looking man in his early fortys got out and slammed the door behind him,

At that Moment Glenda came out of the front door followed by a rather moody looking Alexandra.

The Man went to his boot opened it up and started unloaded two suit cases and sevarel boxes, A large smile spread across Alexandra's face.

"What are you doing Charlie" Glenda asked, "You know What your Fathers like. He won't like it if he thinks she is with me"

"Thats not My problem, It was you and My old man who decided to play silly buggers in your old age and create life and I am not being left with the burdon of it. She is your Daughter Glenda, Shes twelve years old its about time you dealt with her"

Glenda just stood open mouthed.

So do Phil and Grant still live in the area Charlie asked,

No no they don't and niether does Peggy Glenda said lying through her teeth about Phil.

Charlie got into the car and sped off,

Mum does Danny live with you here Alexandra asked as she started to gather her belonging of off the pavement.

"No no Danny has left I have no idea where he is" Glenda said helping her daughter picking up a suitcase,

Thank Got for That Alex said looking rather relieved.

Glenda looked at her Daughter, Look lets get this stuff up stairs then there are a few things you need to know about.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

It was a bright and sunny Saturday Morning in Albert Square and Glenda was on her way back from the minute Mart as she opened her front door to let herself into her flat Ronnie was just leaving her flat ready to go for a jog.

"She Still here then" Ronnie said pointing to the box of Coco pops Glenda was carrying.

"Yeah Chocolate cereal isn't my thing but if that what she wants"

"Have you got a minute Mum" Ronnie asked as she opened her flat door and urged Glenda inside.

I know what you and Roxy must be thinking. Glenda said as she walked into Ronnie's Kitchen clutching on to the cereal box.

"Do you" Ronnie snapped "Do you really Mum, How old she when you walked out on her"

I didn't her Father took her away from me" Glenda said in self pitying way.

"What I don't understand is why Danny Never mentioned her" Ronnie continued question her Mother.

"Well he wouldn't have would he" Glenda rsponed without thinking "I mean he was always so jealous of her, He hated her in fact, You see her Dad he was always so protective of her and she was so spoilt by me and her Dad"

"Has she got the same Father as Danny" Ronnie Asked,

"No no of cause not Daniels Father was long gone before Alexandra's Father came on the scene" Glenda said trying not to give anything away.

"So how olds Alexandra" Ronnie asked.

"She is twelve" Glenda said trying not to meet Ronnie's eyes.

"Twelve" Just a little younger them me, When you let Dad..." Ronnie paused looking away.

Glenda took a deep breath and said "I have told you that I am Sorry for the past"

Ronnie Looked back at her Mother and coldley said "And I have told you, You don't get to apologize not for any of it"

* * *

Later that Morning up in Glenda's flat Alex was sat at the table and was finishing her bowl of Cereal.

"You polished those off, hasn't your Father been feeding you" Glenda said sitting next to her Daughter.

Alex smiled at her Mother.

"Maybe later you could call around the Salon and apologize for yesterdays Misunderstanding"

"No way, I didn't do anything, It was that loud mouthed Chav" Alexandra snapped at her Mother.

Glenda looked at her Daughter "Darling, Veronica and Roxanne are your Sister and you will do well to stay on the right side of them"

"Its to late for that, and Anyway Dad couldn't stand Archie so I don't think he'll want me around his spurn will he" Alex spoke to her mother in a very disrespectful and resentful tone.

"Well your father is in posistion to comment is he, Glenda began to scold her Daughter, "And don't you ever talk about my girls in that manner again"

"Your Girls you haven't bothered with them for years, Dad always Said..."

"I don't give a dam what your father thinks" Glenda cut Alexandra off in mid sentence and spoke in a raised voice, "You listen to me Little Madam and you listen good, I am not going to put up with the spoilt little Daddie's girl act, From now on you will be following my rules, And you won't mention your Father's name especially not in front of Veronica or Roxanne, I do not want them to know who he is, do you hear me"

"Want to hide your dirty little secret, do you Mum" Alexandra stood up and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

"She looks like you Ron " Jack said as Ronnie was washing the dishes.

"Who Alexandra, Yeah I guess she does, I was taller at her age"

"Yeah well your still a long pod now" Jack said putting his arms around Ronnie.

"Dark horse that Mother of yours" Jack smiled at Ronnie who just sighed.

"I don't know, I just don't want her to mess up another life, I mean here she with a young daughter yet, It doesn't seem fair, Not when I think of what I missed out on with Danielle, But here is Mum again she as already screwed up me Roxy and Danny, Whats gonna happen to Alex"

"Its not your problem Ronnie, We are going to have out own little one to worry about soon" Jack said touching Ronnie's tummy.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Saturday Afternoon and Roxy was struggling to get up the pavement with a suitcase and Amy's buggy. "Ronnie Give us a hand will ya" Roxy yelled as she noticed her sister coming towards her.

"What are you doing" Ronnie asked as she grabbed hold of the Buggies Handle bars.

"Oh I am moving back in with Mum, in the flat above you" Roxy said smiling.

"Roxy" Ronnie said in a disapproving voice.

"What you were the one who said about giving Mum another chance, Anyway I can't bear to live with Phil and shirley for another second"

This as nothing to do With Mum or Phil its about Alex, You really can't help yourself can you, It was same with Danny you were all over him and you ended up getting hurt" Ronnie teased her sister.

"It will be good for Amy to have someone to play with" Roxy said,

"Play with, Play With" Ronnie repeated "she ist twelve years old, I don't think Lego bricks and play dough will be her kind of thing Rox"

"I can remember all the fun stuff I used to get up to When I was twelve" Roxy said smiling to herdelf.

"Yeah so can, you were a right Gobby little cow" Ronnie said.

"You can't tell me your not a little bit cuious Ronnie, She is our sister after all"

"Yeah but I just don't want to see you get hurt again or used" Ronnie said holding her sisters face.

"I'm a big girl now Ronnie, As for as Alex is concerned we both are the big sisters" Roxy smiled.

Ronnie looked at her sister and said "Even so Rox, You know if she turns out to be another Danny, I don't care how young she is, she will have me to answer too"

Roxy let herself into the upstairs flat with a key she had kept when she had left.

"Hello Mum" she shouted.

Glenda came to meet her looking suprised, Alex opened her bedroom door and looked at Roxy.

I am moving back in here mum. Roxy said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Thats wonderful Darling" Glenda said smiling back.

"Alexandra come here Darling, I think you have something to say to Roxanne don't you" Glenda said sweetley to Alex who was still standing in her bedroom doorway.

No said Alex shrugging her shoulders, Glenda glared at her Daughter.

Roxy who was carrying Amy on her hip looked at Alex and said "this is my little girl"

Alex smiled at Amy then looked back towards Roxy and sacastically said "she as my sympathies"

"Ok" Glenda said clapping her hands trying to devert Roxy's attention away from Alexandra, "Well We just need to sort out where we are all going to sleep, Alexandra can come in with me in my room, And you can have the bigger room with Amy" Glenda suggested.

I'm not sharing a room with my Mother Alexandra annonced.

Well We can share and Mum can Amy in with her, if you want, Roxy said trying to win over Alex.

Alexandra paused and looked Roxy up and down and said "No would rather will slum it in mums room" Alex spun around and went back into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

A while later Glenda entered the bedroom where Alex was lying on the bed playing with her DS still half sulking after being told off from her mum earlier and in a bad mood about the bedroom situratuion

"Alexandra you need to move your things into my room because Billy is bringing Amy's cot over and Roxy wants to move her stuff in here,

"Why can't she move her stuff in the other bedroom and me and you have this room" Alex Moaned, "Why is it all her way"

"It isn't all her way its just the most sensible option, You haven't unpacked most of your stuff yet anyway"

Alexandra shot up off her bed and shouted "God I wish I had stayed at Charlie's"

"I don't think that was an option was it Missy" Glenda said in a patronizing tone.

"Well Maybe I will show Roxanne a picture of my Dad, See if she reconizes him" Alex snapped loudley trying blackmail her mother into giving in to her.

"Shut you mouth" Glenda snapped grabbin hold off Alexandra's upper arms "I have already warned you about that once today, Its for the best if they don't know" Glenda began to calm down and let go of Alexandra, Look sweetheart I know this must be very unsettleing for you, But I want us all to try and get along"

Glenda then went to give Alex a cuddle but Alex stepped back and said "I had better move my stuff then"

Billy arrived shortley Afterwards and started to reassemble Amy's Cot, Alex was Moaning to Glenda that she was hungry and Roxy was trying to calm Amy down who was having a Tantrum trying to play with Roxy's make up.

"Hey you will never guess who I saw yesterday Rox" Billy said looking at his cousin.

"Who" Roxy ansawerd rather uninterestedly as she was trying to stop Amy from kicking everyone in reach.

Charlie Mitchell as large as life, Billy said smiling "He was driving though the Square"

Alex looked at her Mother who was starting to look rather worried.

"Who" Roxy answered,

"You know Charlie, your uncles Clives Son" Billy persisted.

"Oh them Dad always said his brother Clive was no good"

Glenda looked over at Alex who looked as she was about to Pounce on Roxy,

"Right Alex I'll take you the cafe for something to eat, Do you want me to take Amy as well" Glenda asked quickly.

"Oh would you Mum" Roxy jumped at the chance of getting Amy from under her feet.


	6. Sisters Don't Share

In the cafe Glenda ordered A burger and chips for Alex a coffee for herself and not really knowing what her Grandaughter could eat she ordered a pot of yogurt for Amy.

Amy was less then impressed with this and kept pointing and saying "that that" at Alexandras plate of food, Alex reached over and gave Amy a chip which Amy took and began to chew on.

"Alex be careful she could choke" Glenda said trying to get the chip out of Amy's hand but Amy wasn't giving it back.

"Don't be daft mum, She not a baby she as teeth" Alexandra said smiling at her little niece. Jack and Ronnie Entered the cafe and came other,

"Hey you having some chips Amy" Jack said as he bent down making Amy Giggle Ronnie was also smiling at Amy.

"So been peeping through anymore windows today" Jack asked Alex,

Alex went slightley red in face and just looked at Jack and then at Ronnie.

Yes did you hear she was spying on Jack Mum, Ronnie Giggled patting Alex on the shoulder, This was the first real contact Alex had had with Ronnie and even though she seemed to like Ronnie much more than Roxy, She still felt a little embarrest and uneasy by her eldest Sisters presence and by the presence of Jack whom she had an encounter with the day before.

Jack then turned his attention back to Amy "Come to Daddy then Darling" Jack said picking Amy up.

Alex looked rather puzzled by the fact that Jack was Amy's Father, but decided not to question the fact and just bit into her burger.

Back at the flat Roxy was finishing unpacking when she came across one of Alexandra's unpacked bags, She couldn't help herself look inside and pulled out a pile of Clothes, Roxy looked through and held some of the small but trendy clothes up to her in front of the mirror. Roxy still fancied herself in as a teenger and was itching to try some of Alexandra's clothes on even though she knew their was no chance that they wood fit.

On the way home from the cafe Glenda was explaning to Alex about the Jack/Amy situration and that Jack had also fathered Samantha's Baby,

Alex found this hilarious and joked that Glenda had better stay away from Jack,

Glenda laughed with her Daughter as they shared a rare moment of closeness as they pushed Amy back into the flat, All seemed well with the world.

Alex held Amys Hand walked her into the flat.

"Roxy were back Darling" Glenda Yelled As she walked past Alex and Amy.

"Don't come in I'm getting changed" Roxy shouted back. "Erm I want be long"

then from with in the bedroom the sound of a loud rip, Glenda rushed in thinking Roxy had armed her self. Alex followed on behind.

Whoops Roxy said trying not laugh.

"They had better not be mine" Alex said as she walked into the room starring at her elder sister who was busting out of Alexandra clothes, I think the thousers have ripped Roxy said struggling to get the tiny clothes off, What itams of clothing that wern't ripped were stretched.

"Mum Shes ruined them Alex said getting hysterical"

Calm down Alex maybe I will be able to fix them,

"Fix them, Fix them the incredable hulk wouldn't have made the mess she as" Alex was screaming by this time.

"Do you want a slap" Roxy said becoming rather fed up with Alexandra's moods.

"Alex go to your room and calm yourself down now" Glenda said sharpley to her Daughter.

"I hate her" Alex said storming into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Its not my fault she is so small and thin Roxy said strugging her shoulders.

As the rest of the weekend passed, Glenda become more relaxed and less worried about Alex dropping any bombshells, Roxy and Alexandra continued to bicker like normal sisters do and it was becomng Obvious that Alex was the more intelligent sister. Glenda was mostley siding with Roxy as she was still trying to get Ronnie and Roxy on side, And Amy and Alex seemed to be enjoying each other company.


	7. Playing the Game

Ronnie knocked on the door of Glenda's flat on it wasn't somewhere she liked to go after she had learned that her Mother had done nothing to protect her from her Fathers abuses, She had only gone up to retuen a toy that Amy had left at the flat that Ronnie shared with Jack.

Even though it was already 11am no one in the flat seemed ready for the day ahead Roxy was sat drinking coffee, Glenda was just getting out of the shower Alex was curled up in a ball on the sofa watching Jememy Kyle still in her Pajamas.

Roxy let Ronnie in immedately started moaning about Alexandra being a brat, over hearing Roxy's moans Alex snapped back "I rather be a brat than a barbie"

Roxy lobbed at her tounge at her younger sister.

Glenda came out of the shower "Morning Veronica Darling" Glenda said when she saw Ronnie stood chatting to Roxy.

"Morning Veronica Darling" Alexandra repeated mimicking her Mothers voice,

"Right in the shower Alex" Glenda said changing her tone "We have got to be at the school for an interview at lunch time"

"Hey Rox come and look at this, you could probably go on Jemery Kyle" Alex said in a unpleasent tone "this women's sister as had a baby with her cusion and her husband is actually her fathers son, that is like your family isn't it"

Ronnie Clapped her hands together and walking over to Alex said "Right Roxy will you hold her down while I Smack her or do you want to do the smacking"

"I think I had better have a shower" Alex said jumping up not willing to find out whether or not Ronnie was Joking. Both Ronnie and Roxy giggled as their younger sister hurried out of the room.

Glenda had gone to answer her Mobile Phone "ok ok don't worry I'll be right over", Carol needs a hand over at the bookies, I will have to cancel the appointment at the school Glenda said"

"It's alright I can take Alex Mum" Ronnie offered.

"Well if your sure Darling She can be right Little Madam if she isn't in a good mood"

"Yeah getting her into school is important if only to get her out of Roxy's hair" Ronnie smiled back.

Glenda arrived at the Bookies and explained to Carol that Alex and an appointment at Walford High School,

"Well their probably isn't any point Ronnie taking her, My Liam couldn't get a place so I don't think that Alex will have much of a chance starting already in the school year.

"My Alexandra is a really Clevor girl she always as been, Do you know when she was little she was first in her class to become a free reader. And she was always captain of the sports teams at her old School, She will be an asset to any school,

Dosen't take after Roxy then does she Carol said looking rather annoyed by Glenda's boasting.

Ronnie and Alex arrived back at the flats after the interview at the school,

"Ok After you have done all the bragging to the head master about being the best runner on the cross coutry team at your old school, I think you can show off your talents to me on a jog"

"But your Pregnant" Alex said pointing at Ronnie's Tummy,

"I can Still jog, Go up and get changed I'll meet you back down here" Ronnie insistered.

Alex got changed into her best designer tracksuit and waited at outside for Ronnie.

"Are you sure about the run Veronica, Alex asked as Ronnie came out of the front door,

"Alexandra its Ronnie" Ronnie said wagging her finger but smiling at her younger sister.

Veroninca its Alex, Alex said starting to jog off down the street.

Yes you had better run Ronnie shouted Runnig after her Sister.

Later on after the Run Roxy was coming out of the flat when Alex jogged by her and went inside Ronnie was following on.

"Did she keep up with you Ronnie" Roxy asked,

"Keep up with Roxy, She as like a Wippet she flies" Ronnie said smiling and following Alex into the flat.

Alex and Ronnie Sat Down in the on the Sofa in Glenda's Flat Drinking bottled water

"So how old were you when Mum split from your Dad" Ronnie asked.

"Oh I don't think that they ever lived together, I lived at Mums until I was about seven then Dad took me to live with him" Alex explained trying not to give to mucfh away about her Dad.

"So how are things going with Mum and Roxy" Ronnie asked.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders.

"You struggleing to get along with Mum and Roxy" Ronnie asked wanting to understand her sisters behavior.

Alex just pulled a face and shrugged her shoulders,

"I can hear you playing up sometimes through the cealing"

"I just don't want to always do things Mums way" Alex Protested.

"Which way do you want to do things" Ronnie asked,

"Alex smiled looking down twisting the top back on her bottle of water, "I want to do things my way" she said feeling a little uneasy knowing how spoilt that sounded.

"And do ussually always get what you want" Ronnie asked lifting Alex's chin with her hand.

"I used to from my Dad he would give me what ever I wanted and Mum did when Dad was around but now Mum just doesn't seem to be playing the game"

Ronnie was a little taken back by her sisters statement.

"what Game" Ronnie asked

Alex looked down again but then looked back up at Ronnie and said "When Dad used to allow Mum to see me she used to be really nice to me or Dad would have gone berserk and wouldn't have let her see me again, but now Dad isn't around to call the shots she keeps saying no to me about everything and telling me off all the time, if Dad was around she wouldn't dare"

"She Wouldn't dare" Ronnie said in shocked voice "And did you play the game" Ronnie asked "Did you tell your Dad if things didn't go your way"

"I had to" Alex said trying to defend herself realising how awful all this was sounding.

"You must known how wrong that is" Ronnie said.

"It was the only way to defend myself, incase Danny lost his temper" said looking into Ronnie's eyes.

Ronnie remembered the bruises on Glenda's arms that Danny had Caused.

"Did Danny used to lose his temper with you sweety" Ronnie asked.

"Yes but Mum used to stand in between me and him so he couldn't get to me"

At that Moment the door opened and Glenda Came in after her shift at the bookies,

"Well how did you get on at the school" Glenda asked walking over to her Daughters.

"Oh I nailed it Alex said I can start next Monday" Alex said in boasting voice,

"Oh Thats my clevor Girl" Glenda said pulling her Daughter towards her and kissing her forehead.


	8. Changing Tact

Ronnie Sat cuddled up with Jack on the sofa thoughts of what Alex had told her about Danny and Glenda being afriad to upset Alex in the past rushed in and out of her mind, She couldn't help but wonder why Glenda must have been so afraid of Alexandra's father to not dicipline Alex or to fight for custody, She also had very mixed feelings about Alexandra's revalation that Glenda used to protect her from Danny, on one hand she was pleased that Glenda had put herself in the firing line to protect her Little girl, thats the way it should have been but Ronnie also had a feeling of resentment that her Mother hadn't also done the same for her all those years ago.

Ronnie was soon snapped out her thoughts by ruptions coming from upstairs Ronnie looked up at the cealing.

"Oh it sounds like Alex is kicking off again, Jack said laughing, "I tell you what this little one want be getting away with behaving like this at her age" Jack said rubbing Ronnie tummy.

"I might go up and try and settle her down" Ronnie said jumping up off the sofa,

Jack grabbed hold of Ronnie's arm, "Its your Mums job not yours" Jack said.

"I want be long Jack, She opened up to me today" I just want to see if I can help"

Ronnie left Jacks flat and climbed upstairs to Glendas flat from outside she could hear Alex and Glenda having a screaming match and Amy crying after being woken up my all the noise. Ronnie Knocked loudley on the door.

Roxy opened the door of the flat and let Ronnie in,

"Welcome to Bratsville" Roxy said.

Whats the problem now Ronnie asked.

"Well Alex is the Problem what else" Roxy said pulling a face. "You know I accidently ruined some of her clothes well I gave her some money to replace them and Mum said she has to use it buy School uniform for Walford high"

Ronnie looked at Roxy "is that all" Ronnie said,

Alex and Glenda were in their Bedroom and Alex was hysterical by this time and Glenda was doing her best to calm her down.

"Look you go and Settle Amy and I'll help Mum with Alex" Ronnie said walking towards Glenda's bedroom.

Ronnie walked stieght into Alex and Glenda room without Knocking.

Alex was sat at the top off the bed with her arms folded and her legs crossed she was starting to cry out of pure anger and Glenda was stood hovering her.

"Whats all the noise" Ronnie said looking at Alex who took a deep breath when Ronnie entered the room and quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

"The whole of Walford can hear you shouting" Ronnie said sitting on the bed nest to Alex.

"She is behaving like spoilt little brat" Glenda declaeared putting her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not its Mum she being a selfish cow like she always is" Alex said screaming.

"All you are doing is upsetting yourself" Ronnie said calmley.

"I am not upset, I'm angry" Alex said grabbing hold of a pillow and lobbing it at Glenda.

"You are behaving like a two year old having a tantrum" Glenda said chucking the pillow back at Alex.

"Mum" Ronnie said to her Mother trying to stop her fueling Alexandra's bad behavior.

"Well you see if you can sort her out Ronnie, before I slap her legs" Glenda said storming out of the room.

"I hate you" Alex shouted after her Mother before Letting out a cuple of Little sobs.

Ronnie held her arms out and Alexandra fell into them ronnie hugged Alex close to her chest, stroking her hair, Ronnie mind filled with thoughts of Danielle and how much she yearned to held her own daughter like she was doing with her sister and Alex mind turned towards the safe arms of her Father and what was happening to him in prison. and they both were a great comforted for each other.

After a few moments alex said "I used to have a nice room and I could have want ever I wanted" Alex said sitting up and blowing her nose on the bed sheet.

"Oh Alex Yuck" Ronnie said looking at her younger sister.

"Its alright its Mums side of the bed" Alex said her sobs now turning into giggles.

"You know you have got to have a school uniform don't you" Ronnie said wiping Alex's damp cheeks with her hands.

"But Roxy ruined my clothes and said she would replace them and Mums took the Money for school uniform" Alex said in rather childish and whingy voice.

"Well you have other clothes Ronnie said calmley and Mum hasn't got money for new uniform at the moment"

Thats Mums fault not mine, Alex said folding her arms again.

Ronnie sat back and thought for a moment, Alex was far to spoilt and inmatiure to think of things from her Mothers point to view but she was very style conscious for a twelve year old so Ronnie decided to take another tact.

"Well I have an idea Ronnie said, Jack as a niece Abi she is a cuple of years older then you. I bet she as some old Walford high clothes that she as grown out of, I will text her and ask her, She isn't all that fashion conscious but that doesn't matter does it. Ronnie said reaching for her Phone.

"No! Alex said putting her hand other Ronnies Phone "wait I am not wearing someones old rejects" Alex took a deep breath and sighed I'll use the Money Roxy gave me for school Uniform"

Ronnie smiled and said "good girl" kissing Alex on the forehead.

even though Alex knew that she had been out smarted she didn't mind, She liked Ronnie and wanted to stay friends with her.

Ronnie came out of the bedroom and came into the living room she's fine about buying school uniform now" Ronnie said.

"What" said Glenda how did you manage that.

"Well after managing Roxy at that age Alex is breeze Ronnie said ruffling Roxy's hair.

The day to start school soon came around and Alex had chosen a pretty trendy take on the school unform Glenda had made her cooked breakfast to start the day.

"Why are you slaving over a hot stove for her Mum, she is so spoilt, she would have managed with cereal" Roxy was irrated by Alex being waited on hand and foot by Glenda.

Ronnie had arranged for Abi to call for her so she didn't have to go to school alone, As the girls walked though the square Abi looked alot bigger than Alex who was short in hieght and had a small frame, But Alex was very trendy and stylish looking. Abi couldn't help feeling slightley inadequate walking at the side of Alex.


	9. Zak

"I like your Uniform" Abi said trying to make converstation.

"Thank you" Alex said looking Abi up and down but deciding not to comment.

So What are the teachers like Alex asked.

Abi just pulled face and shruged her shoulders.

At that moment Alex mobile phone beeped to say she had a text message.

Alex looked at her phone and quickley put it back away.

Liam passed the girls on his way to king Edwards school and said Hi,

Abi told Alex that Liam was her cousin

Alex asked "He isn't Jacks son is he"

"No" Abi said smiling knowing exactley what Alex ment.

"So is everyone around here related to everyone else" Alex Asked.

Abi Smiled and replied "yes we are all interbred around here" both girls giggled and walked on.

Alex phone beebed twice more before starting to ring.

Oh for goodness sake Alex said before answering her Phone,

Hello... Hi Zak... No I can't... I have got to go to school Zak...Well maybe but I'll most likley have homework to do...OK bye

Is Zak your boy friend Abi asked trying not sound nosie.

"Yuck no no he is really ugly" Alex said "its complicated, He as actully my Brothers son but he is older them me"

And you think my family are wired Abi said smiling Alex. So does he want to meet up Abi said.

"Yeah after school" Alex replied a bit sheepishly

"Arnt you fussed about meeting up with him" Abi asked.

"Well I want to stay out of Trouble Alex said and trouble seems to follows Zak around"

* * *

Afternoon soon came in Albert square and a street wise looking lad aged about 17 sat on the bench in the square he checked his watch and started to walk towards Glenda's flat and started to eye up Roxy's car which was parked outside.

Alex was walking home from school and suddenly paused seeing the youth and started to walk towards him slowley,

"How did you know my address Zak" Alex asked.

"Dad as it doesn't he" Zak said.

"Please to see me then" Zak said looking down t the girl in a rather intimidating way.

"Yeah of cause" Alex said

"Gonna let me in your gaff then"

"Well I my older Sister lives here as so she might be resting" Alex said trying to make excuses

"We are all family really arn't we Zak said "So She won't mind" Zak pushed past Alex and stood near the front door.

Alex stood wondering what to do she knew both Glenda and Roxy would be at work for another few hours so she decided to Let Zak in.

"Ok but you can't stay long, I have homework to do" Alex said putting the key into the lock"

Up in the flat Zak began to look around moving things,

"Bit of a dump isn't it Alex" Zak said perposely knocking a mug on the floor and smiling when it smashed. "Must have been a bit of culture shook realising you wern't a little princess after all, Missing your Daddy are you" Zak began to curely tease Alex,

"He is your Grandad you must miss him as well" Alex asked trying to stop Zak touching Roxy and Glenda's belongings.

"Not really" Zak said looking over at Alex, "You know Alex you got a lucky escape really, you might be living in a dump, But Dad said that if he had been lumbered with you he would have had to have started a to take his belt to your backside to beat the spoilt brat out of you".

"Well Charlie as always been a bully" Alex snapped back.

"What did you say about my Dad" Zak said walking towards Alex but then something caught his eyes on the work surface Roxy's car keys.

"Well look what we have here" Zak said grabbing the keys walking out of the flat and running down the stairs.

"Zak give those back now" Alex shouted following Zak.

Out in the street Zak pressed the key that unlocked Roxys Car Bingo he said as he opened the door.

"Zak get out thats Roxy's car, She'll go mad" Alex said starting to panic.

"Chill out I am only taking it for a spin, Come on jump inside" Zak said smiling.

"Just get out of the car Zak" Alex screamed.

Jack who was coming out of his flat to give Alex a flee in her ear for making so much noise noticed the youth sat in Roxy car.

"Whats going on here Jack said hobbleing along using his cruch.

Zak just get out of the car now Alex said pleading with the youth.

"Out now" Jack shouted.

"And who is going to make me, mr Disabled" Zak said as pulled the door shut and sped off.

"Zak" Alex shouted after the car. She then turned to look at Jack

"Inside now" Jack shouted at Alex who for once did as she was asked.


	10. Telling the truth

Jack ordered Alex into his flat, And told her sit on the sofa while he Rang Ronnie and the police.

"Please Jack don't phone the police he will most likley bring the car back in a while" Alex pleaded.

"Bring the car Back" Jack said looking at Alex as if she had two heads, "Are you stupid Your mate as just nicked Roxy's car, and you honestly think he is going to bring it back"

Jack Picked up his mobile, Alex heart began to beat fast as Jack dialed but she felt a sence of releif as Jack said. "Ronnie its Jack you better get over here as fast as you can"

But Alex releif was short lived because as soon as he was off the phone to Ronnie Jack dialed 999 and as said "Hello I want report a stolen car" Alexandra put her head in hands and her heart filled with fear of what the next few hours would bring.

Ronnie arrived back at the flat she rushed in and saw Alex and Jack sitting in silance.

Whats Happened Ronnie asked looking at them both, Whats the emergancy she said.

Jack glarred over at Alex "are you gonna tell her or am I"

Alex just put her head down.

Alexandra's Little Frend as nicked Roxy's car. Jack said still glarring Alex.

"He isn't my Friend" Alex Snapped back "and he as probably just borrowed it"

"Give me strengh" Jack said Ronnie "she was having a barney with this young lad and then he took off in Roxy car"

"Alex who was he" Ronnie asked staying calm.

"I don't know who he was" Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

"You were shouting his name Alex" Jack said "Zak she was calling him Zak"

"Who was he Alex" Ronnie said in a firm voice, Ronnie pointed her finger at Alex and said "I want the truth now"

At that Moment the door bell rang and Jack let to police officers into the flat.

Ronnie gave the officers a description off the car and contacted Roxy to tell her the bad news. Jack explained to them about Zak and what had happened.

One of the police officers turned to "Alex Whats this young lads name"

Alex just shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Ronnie for support.

Ronnie came over to her sister, "You have to tell the Truth Alex" Ronnie said putting her arm around Alexandra's shoulder "it will be alright"

Alex turned to the police officer and Said "Zak"

Whats his fullname the police officer asked "Zak Mitchell" Alex said quietly Ronnie was taken back by this but just thought to her self that Mitchell was a common surname.

And Whats your name young Lady the police officer Asked "Alexandra Mitchell" Alex ansewed,

Ronnie knew Alex went under the name of Mitchell because of the school interview that she had taken Alex to. She had assumed that Alex had just took Glenda's name.

"And the car belongs to a Roxanne Mitchell" the police officer said "so are Roxanne and Zak related in any way"

Alex felt really put on the spot at this point, she had been warned by Glenda to keep her Fathers idenaty under her hat but wanted to tell the truth like Ronnie had told her too, "Well Zak is my Brothers Son" Alex responded to Police officer wanting to be truthful.

At that moment the sound of a car pulled up, Thats Roxy's car Ronnie said running out side the police officer's followed and dragged Zak out of the car and arrested him,

Glenda who was returning from work at that moment noticed Zak being handcuffed and put into the police car, ran up to Alex who was watching from the doorway, She grabbed hold of her daughters upper arms and began shake her, "What have you done, What have you done Alex" Glenda said shouting at her Daughter.

Ronnie came over and urged both her Mother and her Sister upstairs.

Ronnie explained to Glenda what had happened and Glenda held her head in her hands,

"You don't call the police to any of Charlie's lot he will go mad" Glenda said panicing.

"I told Jack not Mum" Alex said.

"What is going on here Mum" Ronnie said seeing how uneasy Both Glenda and Alex were at the police being called.

At that moment Roxy burst in the Room "Are you lot mad I get a phone call saying my Car as been nicked and I rush over here and it is sat outside where I left it this morning. You bunch of morons" Alex Giggled at that remark because Roxy was completley in dark about the afternoons avents.

"I don't know what your laughing at but you will laughing on the other side of your face when Charlie comes around" Glenda said pointing her finger at her Dauhgter, bringing Alex back down to earth with a bump.

"Who is this Charlie" Ronnie asked starting to lose her temper with both Glenda and Alex,

"Well he is my Brother" said Alex

"Your Brother" Ronnie said.

"Yes well my half Brother He is my Dads son" Alex said still trying not to give to much away.

"And this Charlie is Zaks Dad right and they both also called Mitchell" Ronnie said trying to piece everything together.

"Charlie Mitchell" Roxy said "Well isn't that Uncles Clives son Billy saw him in the square the other day" Roxy annonced.

Alexandra looked up at her Mum and Glenda said "yes he is your Cousin".

"But How can Charlie be Alex's brother" Ronnie asked.

Glenda sat on the sofa and began to explain that she had been in short relationship with Clive, Archie's brother, And That Clive was Aleandra's father and that he had held her to ransom all of these years, and that She had to what he said out of fear of Clive contacting Archie and telling him were She was.

"So Alex is our cousin as well as our Sister Roxy said.

"I guess so yes" Glenda said.

"Well that explains why Danny never mentioned Alex because she unlike him is a true Mitchell" Roxy said, "What the hell were you doing getting involved with someone like Uncle Clive mum, Dad aleways said he was no good" said Roxy not caring that Alex was still in the room.

"He was better then your Dad" Alex said jumping to her feet.

"Thats enough the pair of you" Ronnie shouted standing up, "I am in the right mood to bang your heads together, What about this Charlie Mum do ypu think he will turn up"

"Oh yes when were least expecting him" Glenda said looking worried.


	11. The RnR

As the days past The family heard nothing from Charlie, Alex began to relax and was taking great pleasure out of winding Roxy up.

Friday Morning came and Glenda was yelling at Alexandra to get out of bed,

"I am ill" Alex screamed back at her Mother.

"Yes and I am father christmas" Glenda shouted back "now up and dressed Madam"

"She hasn't even had time for a shower" Glenda moaned to Roxy as Alex walked into kitchen,

"You skank" Roxy said flicking Alex with a tea tawel,

"Mum Tell her" Alex moaned.

Glenda contnued to scold Alex as she was looking for some breakfast, "You should have got your Lazy Backside of yours out of bed earlier If you wanted Breakfast, Now get a biscuit out of the cupboard and go to school before your late" Glenda ordered her Daughter.

"But Mum" Alex protested.

Right I have to take Amy to Nurcery Roxy said making for the door.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya" Roxy said putting her face right up to Alexandra's.

As Roxy stepped out of the door her keys fell out of her bag, Alex bent down and picked them up. As well as her flat keys their was the salon keys and a key saying RnR on it. Only Roxy would label her keys Alex thought as she took the RnR key and removed it from the key ring and dropped it into her school bag.

"What are you still doing here" Glenda said firmly giving Alex a little smack on her bottom,

"Outch" Alex squealed giving her Mother a really dirty look.

"Roxy as forgot her keys" Alex said rubbing her backside.

"Right I'll take those, I'll take them to her, you go to school, I am not putting up with anymore nonsence from you young lady" Glenda said wagging her finger at Alex.

They both came out of the flat and went their separet ways.

"Stupid Cow" Alex said when her mother as well out of ears reach.

While Alex walked to the gardens to meet Abi, she began to wind herself up over what her mother had just done, Even though it was only a tap and it hardley stung at all. Alex was getting really angry thinking to herself how dare she hit me, Alex had never been punished in any way by anyone. Glenda had always been to scared of Clive to dicipline her Daughter and Clive had always spoilt Alex rotton one flash of her big blue eyes and clive would let her get away with with murder. Yes she had been told off but that was it. What did her mother think she was a baby Alex thought to herself, She also couldn't help but think how embarrest she would feel if Glenda had smacked her in front off Ronnie or Roxy. She was going to have to show her Mother who was boss, And to start with just because Glenda had told her to go to school their was no way she was going.

Come on Alex We are going to be late Abi Shouted to Alex snapping her out of her thoughts.

"We are not going" Alex said very matter of factley.

"Eh said Abi, What do you mean, Look Alex if you want to bunk off thats up to you but I am not"

"Whats the matter are you scared Daddy will tell you off" Alex said mimicking Abi.

"No" Abi said feeling embarrest "Its just well what would we do all day"

Were going to the RnR Alex said pulling the key out ofher bag.

"Whats going down" liam asked as he approached the girls.

* * *

Ronnie knocked on Phils front door and shirley answered letting her in.

Phil I wondered if you could fill me in on everything you know about Clive and Charlie Mitchell,

Yes I heard from Roxy ,That that Baby Sister of yours has turned out to be Clives sprog, I tell you what Ron I wouldn't want to put together our Family tree, Phil said laughing.

"Yeah well Mum has a habbit of springing suprises on us" Ronnie said.

"Well I don't know why you are so suprised Alex seems like a typiclal Mitchell Madam from what I've seen of her" Phil said thinking of Courtney, Sam, Roxy and Ronnie at times, and of cause his own Dauhgter Louise.

"Yeah well she is a good kid at heart, Ronnie sighed "What about Charlie Mitchell" Ronnie asked. "Did Roxy tell you about His son taking her car, Mum seems to think that She is going to have Problems with him"

Look Ronnie all I can tell you is Clive has got two sons Harry and Charlie, they were both always alot worse then me or Grant and Charlie was always the worst, I haven't seem them in donkeys years.

* * *

Alex opened the Door to RnR, "Hope the alarm isn't on" she said as she Abi and Liam ran down the stairs,

"Hey this is great" Liam said running around the place.

Abi was feeling very uneasy knowing she doing wrong but not wanting to lose face with Alex.

"What about Uncle Jack and Ronnie wont they be warking here today" Abi asked.

"No Ronnie as taken Jack to Pyhsio" Alex said, "Don't worry we won't get caught, and if we do what can they do were not kids"

Abi looked at Alex who was helping Liam who was trying to figure out how to put the music on.

"Did you get into much trouble over what happened with Roxy's car" Abi asked.

"How do you know about that" Alex asked.

"I overheard Uncle Jack telling Dad" Abi said wondering if Alex had been punished.

"Is nothing secret in Albert Square" Alex said, "And of cause not, why would I get into trouble I didn't take the car" Alex said.

Boom boom boom the Music stated playing really loudley.

Abi Went and sat down as Alex and liam started jumping up and down on the dance floor.


	12. Spitballs

Boom Boom Boom the club's music system was blarring out and Liam and Alex continued to mess around while Abi sat their watching her new friend and cousin.

Alex grapped old of a bottle of alcohol from one of selves behind the bar

"do you think Ronnie will notice" she shouted over to Abi.

"Yes put it back Alex and turn that Music down liam" Abi Demanded.

Liam went over to the music system and turned it down lower enough for the three of them to be able to have a converstation.

Alex put the bottle on the bar, Liam ran back over to the girls jumped on to one of the bar stools and knocked the Bottle off of the bar on to the floor smashing it sending liquid and glass all over the place.

"Liam you clumsey idiot" Alex shouted

"Sorry" Liam said reacing over foe some strews and napkins.

"Look lets clean this mess up and get out of hear before anything else gets broke" Abi demanded.

"Oh stop being such an old women Abi" Alex said in an unpleasent voice "Whats up you scarred to have any fun"

"Your acting like a little Kid Alex" Abi said.

Liam had started rolling little pieces of Napkin wetting them into spit balls and had started using his strew as a pea shooter.

Alex grabbed a strew and started to do the same directed at Abi.

"Urr Stop it Alex, thats discusting" Abi said as a spit ball landed on her cheek. and then another one landed in her hair,

"Alex don't fire them at Abi, Thats well out of order" liam said stopping what she was doing.

"Oh Shut up liam" Alex snapped as she turned back towards Abi.

* * *

Jack and Ronnie climbed out of a Taxi and Ronnie paid the driver.

"You did really well today babe" Ronnie said putting her arms around Jack,

"Well enough for a special Lunch" Jack asked.

"Yeah I have just got to pick something up from the club and then I'm all yours" Ronnie said kissing Jacks cheek.

As the pair walked towards the club they notice the door was a jar, "Whats going on here" Jack said holding Ronnie back. "Wait here I go down Jack said"

Are you joking Jack you are on cruthers.

"Alex stop it please" Abi cried, she was getting covered in Alexandra's spit balls she had them in her hair on her face, and on her clothes.

"You had better stop Alex" Liam said

"Yes she had better stop right now" a sharp voice came from behind the kids which made them all nearly jump out of theit skins.

Alex spun around and saw Ronnie staring at her Jack was stood behind her.

Abi was trying to get the spitballs off of her and had tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell is going on" Jack Shouted unnervning all three kids.

"Look at this mess" Jack continued to shout.

"Sorry Uncle Jack" liam said bowing his head in shame.

"Are you ok sweetheart" Ronnie said walking over to Abi, Who just nodded,

"Out of here now" Jack shouted

All three kids grabbed their bags and started to head for the door but Ronnie grabbed hold of Alexandra's arm stopping her from leaving.

"And Don't think this won't be getting back to your parents Jack warned his nephew and niece" as they walked past him.

"How did you get in here" asked her sister when the other two kids had left.

Alex held up Roxy's key and Ronnie took it off of her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing" Ronnie said still holding on to Alexandra's arm.

"We were cutting class" Alex said confidenly even though she wasn't feeling at all confidant her stomack was turning on the inside not knowing what Ronnie was going to do with her and a little puzzled at why she had been held back.

"Why is their glass everywhere" Ronnie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A bottle got broke it was an accident" Alex said.

"And these" Ronnie said pointing to the spit balls that where scatted all over the floor.

"It was just a game" Alex said shrugging shoulders.

"A game" Abi was in tears Ronnie said "how could you be so curel"

Alex felt it was best not to comment.

"Right go to the store cupboard and get a brush I want this mess cleaned up, I am really disapointed with you Alex" Ronnie shouted at her sister.

"Is that it" Jack said to Ronnie "Is she getting off that easy"

"No" Ronnie said "I'll be talking to Mum"

"Oh yeah Like Glenda will punish her" Jack said laughing.

"Well if she doesn't I will" Ronnie said just as Alex was walking back into the room.

Alexandra had got all the glass and alcohol up and on Ronnie's instuction she was picking up spit balls putting them in the bin.

"This is gross, some of them have liam's spit on them" Alexandra complained

"Well how do think Abi felt having them spat at her um" Ronnie said knowing that Alex had just learned a lession.

"I'm sorry" Alex said "I think I have them all now Alex said looking at Ronnie"

"Right get thet cloth and polish I want this bar scrubed" ordered Ronnie.

"Oh for God sake how long am I staying here" whinged Alex.

"Until Mum finishes her shift" Ronnie said "and then you can explain to her what you have been doing with your Day"

"Its mums fault I didn't go to school, Alex said grabbing the cloth "she put me in a bad mood"

"Don't you dare" Ronnie snapped looking at her sister "that one doesn't wash with me"

"Alex began to scrub the bar" Ronnie sat watching her sister.

"Ronnie this is really making my hands sore" Alex moaned.

"Its either your hands that get sore or your backside" Ronnie said smiling at her sister.

* * *

Ronnie frogged marched Alex back to the flat to meet Glenda who was just returning home from work.

"Right upstairs right now" Glenda said to her Daughter when Ronnie told her of Alexandra's misbehavior.

Upstairs Glenda informed her Daughter that she was grounded for a week.

"No I am not" Alex said answering her Mother back.

"Oh yes you are young Lady" Glenda stayed firm with her daughter.

"I skip one day of school and get grounded for a week its not fair" Alex shouted stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

In her room Alex picked up her phone and found Abi's name and sent her a text simply saying Sorry.

Alex the lied down on her bed and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.


	13. The bad day, part 1

Alex kept a low profile over the weekend, She sent Abi cuple more text messages saying "Sorry" but had nothing back.

Monday Morning didn't come around fast enough for Alex only for a chance to get out of the flat and away from Glenda and Roxy who had been nagging her.

Alex was up showered and tucking into Coco pops before Roxy strolled into kitchen still dressed in her night clothes. Glenda had got Amy up and given her her breakfast.

"Mum Roxy as only just got up" Alex said Watching Roxy as she came over and sat at the dining table.

"I know Alex" Glenda said who was still was cross with Alex for skipping school the friday before.

"Well tell her then" Alex moaned.

"Tell her What" Glenda said with a blank expression, she knew exactley what her youngest daughter ment because Glenda didn't like Alex to sleep in, and scolded her when she did, But Roxy was in her 30s, So Glenda didn't see the point of trting to change her now.

"Tell her like you tell me" Alex insisted.

"Stut you cake hole Brat" Roxy said giving Alex a little kick under the table.

"Right do you want me to drop Amy off at nurcery on the way to taking this one to school" Glenda asked Roxy.

"What" Alex said looking up at her Mother.

"Yes Please Mum" Roxy said "I am already running late"

Glenda picked Amy up out of her high chair and instucted Alex to fetch Amy's buggy and her school bag and coat.

"I am not walking with you to school Mum" Alex said standing up to her Mother.

"Oh yes you are" Glenda said wagging her finger at her Daughter, "if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming, You can't honestly think I trust you to go their by yourself do you." Glenda said.

Alex was shocked by her Mothers statment that she didn't trust her to make her own way to school, In fact Alex was beginning to feel very unloved and alone in the world, In fact the only person who Alex beleived truly loved her was in prison, She wasn't even sure if Glenda or Ronnie even liked her, but she was sure that Roxy Charlie and Danny truly hated her.

"Be sure to hold your Mummy's hand Alexandra" Roxy mocked as they left the flat.

"Whose Grandma's favourite girl then" Glenda said to Amy as she fastened her buggy straps out and set off down the street shouting at Alex to keep up.

When Amy was saftley dropped off at nurcery Glenda and Alex started to walk in the direction of Walford high, Alex was silent deep in her thoughts and trying hold back the tears which were an expression of the deep saddness and hurt she felt after her Mothers comment about not trusting her.

Glenda was nagging a long list of do's and Don'ts to Alex.

"Will you stop sulking Alex, for goodness sake" Glenda snapped. "Amy is more mature then you somtimes"

Alex just took a deep breath and carried on walking. At the school gates Glenda looked at Alex and firmly said "Behave yourelf" Alex would have liked a cuddle but sGlenda obviously wasn't going to give her one so she walked off into school.

The main corridor of Walford high was full and bustling of loud adolescents all pushing and shoving. Alex was about to switch off her mobile when she noticed she had a text message from Zak she opened it and Zak was informing her he was up against the megistrate this morning for taking Roxt car, Just then she had a tap on her shoulder which made her her jump she spun around and seen Abi and Lauren standing their.

"Thanks for getting mr in trouble Alex" Abi said.

"I texted sorry for that" Alex said

"Oh well I wouldn't know that as Dad as taken my Phone" Abi snapped at Alex, "Just stay away from me ok"

"I don't know what you were doing hanging around with a spoilt little brat like that anyway Abi" Lauren said walking up and squaring up to Alex.

"Mind your own business" Alex said back "its nothing to do with you Abi choose to cut class I didn't make her"

Uncle Jack says you need a kick up the backside" Lauren continued to mocking Alex.

"Jack needs casterating" Alex snapped back.

"We will take get pleasure in telling Ronnie that" Lauren smiled.

"Whatever" Alex said Shoving past Lauren, trying to ignor her and trying to stay away from trouble,

"Enjoy walking to school with Mummy did you Alex, Of cause Your Daddy Can't bring you to school cause he is banged up isn't he. Lauren said really loudley.

Alex Stopped paused and turned around and even though Lauren was Taller and over four years older than Alex, Alex lunged foward knocking Lauren into the school locklers and grabbed her hair. Don't you ever say anything about my Dad Alex shouted going red in face.

Lauren pushed Alex back and managed to wrestle her to the floor, Alex Grabbed hold of Laurens hair again and pulled a chunk of it out in her hand. Lauren screamed in pain.

A teacher soon broke up the fight sending the girls to see the head.


	14. The Bad day part 2

Stood side by side inside the heads office, Alex and Lauren both looked nervous. Alex suddenly realised she was still clutching a clump of Laurens hair, Which she let go off and watched it fell slowly to the floor.

Right Lauren I really don't understand your behavior this Morning Mr Allcock the head said looking at the teen, I know you have had your difficulties in the past but you are ussually a sencable level headed girl, Why would you a six former be scobbleing with a year seven child.

"I wasn't sir she just attacked me I just trying to defend my self". Lauren said sniffling and holding a ice pack up to her head where Alex and pulled her hair out.

"You liar" Alex said turning to Lauren

"You will get a chance to speak in minute" Mr Allcock snapped at Alex

"She as been bullying my sister as well sir, Making her bunk off school and allsorts"

"No one can force anyone to do anything they don't want to do Lauren" Mr Allcock said, "Mind you playing truant doesn't sound like Abi, OK Lauren I will trust that you will not be drawn into this situation again"

No sir I won't" Lauren said Sweetley.

"Ok off you go back to Class" Lauren turned and gave Alexandra a sacastic smile before leaving the room.

"Right What have you got to say in your defence" Mr Allcock said looking at Alexandra.

Alex took a deep breath and said "Nothing"

"Nothing" Mr Allcock repeated after Alexandra. "Playing truant Attacking other students and allegations of Bullying and you have only been here a week, We do not put up with that kind of behavior in this School young lady, I am afraid I will have to contact your Mother and inform of your behavior, And if things don't improve we will no other option but to exclude you from school do you Understand me.

"Yes Sir Thank you sir" Alex said heading for the door. Alex couldn't believe she had got away so easily.

Alex was walking home from school knowing Mr Allcock would have spoken to Glenda by now and was thinking that ment another reason for Glenda and Roxy to have ago at her.

* * *

"Whose been Naughty again" Ronnie said in a teasing voice as she bumped into Alex as she was walking through the Gardens.

"Can I come and live with you Ronnie, If Mum chucks me out" Alex asked being completley serious.

Ronnie laughed giving her Sister a hug "You wouldn't get away with half as much with me as you do with Mum Alex, Anyway Mum isn't about to kick you out"

"I don't think Mum likes me much and Roxy hate's me" Alex said taking hold of Ronnies hand "please Ronnie can I come and stay with you"

Ronnie couldn't bring herself to say no, "I know lets take you home and face the Music" Ronnie said keeping hold of Alexandra's hand.

"You know Mum tells you off because you misbehave not because she doesn't love you, she loves you very much, You are her Baby, And Roxy well shes like that with everyone, And I have heard you giving Roxy a lot of lip" Ronnie said Walking Alex back to the flats.

All of a sudden Max shouted Glenda who was also on her way back to the flats carrying a magazine.

"Keep that Little Animal of yours in a cage, will ya" Max Shouted.

"I beg your Pardon" Glenda said in really posh voice.

"Alexandra" Max said.

"Oh that Yes yes I have spoken with Mr Allcock, So Alex as pulled Laurens Pig tail whats the big deal"

"Lauren as a bald patch" Max said getting more angry by Glenda's attitude.

"If your Daughter can't stand up for herself thats her Problem, my Little Alexandra is half her size"

"And forcing Abi to bunk off School, last week" Max said

"She was disciplined for what happened with Abi, And I hardley think that she forced Abi to do anything" Glenda said walking off and meeting up with Ronnie and Alex who had witnesed the Altercation.

"Inside girls" Glenda said.

Alex felt really proud and pleased that Glenda had stuck up for her.

Ronnie opened the front door and let Mother and Sister into the flats.

"Get up those stairs" Glenda said changing her tone of voice and swatting Alexandra with the Magazine.

"Outch mum don't" Alex said trying to avoid the magazine.

"go on move it" Glenda said giving her another swat.

Ronnie smiled and went into her own flat

* * *

Upstairs Alex had run and jumped on the sofa in an attempt to get away from her mothers magazine.

"You Little Monster" Glenda screamed at Alex "You can't go around pulling other peoples hair out, What did you think you were doing, Can't you behave yourself for just one day"

"I'm sorry Mum but it wasn't me, Lauren started on me not the other way around"

"Look I have to go back to work, but don't think you have got away with it Missy, I will work out some horrific punishment for you while I finish my shift, Glenda said giving Alex another more gentle swat of the magazine on the head. I'll be back at seven don't go annoying Roxy"

As Glenda left the flat in a hurry as she had just nipped out from work to see Alex when she came home from school so she didn't shut the door propely behind her.

Alex began to do her Homework pleased that Mother had seemed in a better mood. at around half past five, a knock came on the door, Alex thought that Roxy must have forgot her Keys again as she was due home around that time, So Alex got up and opened the door She looked up in terror with her mouth open as Charlie push her backwads and entered the flat followed by Zak.


	15. Who Grassed

"Charlie What do you want" Alex said as Zak closed the door behind him.

"What do I want, well thats no way to greet your Brother is it Little girl" Charlie said standing over Alex,

Alex tryed to walk past him to get out of the door but Charlie grabbed her tiny arm with his big strong hand.

"Now arn't you going to ask how Zak got on in court" Charlie grunted tightening his grip around Alexandra's arm.

"Your hurting me let me go" Alex Squealed.

"Zak had a terrible day, That Magistrate saying nasty things about him, Telling Lies about him stealing a car" Charlie said pushing Alex into the wall letting go of her arm but bending down so he was face to face with Alex. Who turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"Look at me" Charlie shouted. "Arnt you even going to ask how my son got on"

Alex opened her eyes and bravley said "well he is here, so he isn't in prison his he"

"Don't get lippy with me girl, Daddy isn't here to protect you Now.

* * *

Down stairs Ronnie and Jack had turned on some Music and were cuddleing and kissing on the safa.

"Do you want to see if Alex wants to come down have dinner with us, If she is on her own" Jack said taking a break from kissing Ronnie.

"No I want you to my self" she said turning the music a little louder.

* * *

"What do you want Charlie" Alex asked again.

"I want to know who it was" Charlie said spitting in Alexandra's face as he spoke.

"Who what was" Alex Asked as Charlie turned around and walked back away from her.

"Who grassed my son up to the old bill"

"Well I don't know" Alex said Shrugging shoulders.

"Was it that waste of a space of a Mother of yours. Charlie asked loking at Alex for any kind of sign.

"No My Mum wasn't even home" Alex hissed back at Charlie

"Well what about those sluts of Daughters she has, Charlie said still looking for a reacton from Alex.

"Ronnie and Roxy are not Sluts or grassers" Alex snapped back at Charlie.

"I bet it was that crippled bloke who lives down stairs" Zak Suddenley piped up.

Alexandra's eyes widened which Charlie noticed.

Thoughts suddenley rushed in to Alexandra's mind It was Jack who had phoned the Police ans she had pleaded with him not to. But Ronnie Loved Jack so much and Ronnie was also downstairs as well and Charlie wouldn't care that she was pregnant, And Alex couldn't let anything happen to Ronnie or the Baby.

"The bloke from downstairs, Right this way Zak" Charlie said Making for the door.

"No Wait, It wasn't him, It was me who phone the police" Alex said.

"What Charlie said looking down at Alexandra's tiny form, "You phoned the police on you own nephew"

"I had to Alex said starting to stutter out of fear, "It was my Big Sisters car and she would have killed me if anything had happened to it"

"Its not your Big sister you have to worry about its your big Brother Charlie said walking back to Alex. "So you gonna take the Hiding for this are you Little girl.

Alex tryed her best to run past Charlie but he grabbed her arm again and she let out a scream.

* * *

Down stairs Jack and Ronnie stopped kissing at the sound of Alexandras scream which they heard other their music.

"That girl" Ronnie said looking back at jack

"Your Mother needs to sort her or she will have a little Janine on her hands.

* * *

Charlie had a tight grip on Alexandra's arm she was starting to cry and begging him to let go.

"You call yourself a Mitchell, and you grass up one of the family do ya, well I'll teach you" Charlie said swinging back his arm and walloping Alex strieght across the face knocking her head to one side, Blood started to pour out of Alexandra's nose,

Alex was dazed and struggled even more to get away but Charlie gripped even harder on the girls Arm.

"Dad dad I think you should stop now" Zak Said looking on in shock.

Alex tryed to pull away one more time but Charlie clasp on her tiny arm tightned until CRACK Charlie felt Alexandras tiny bone inside her arm snap like a match stick, and in shock he let go, But because Alex had been pulling back so hard she flew backwards and began to fall, Zak watched on helplessley as Alex fell back her head cracking against the dining room table and blood spurting everywhere Alexandra fell to the floor with loud Thud.

* * *

Jack and Ronnie stopped kissing once again. and looked back up to the cealing.

"What is that girl doing " Jack asked.

"I don't know, but if I have to go up their she will be sorry" Ronnie said landing a another kiss on Jacks lips.

* * *

"Dad dad What have you done" Zak said stood terrified.

"It was an accident Charlie said grabbing hold of Zak and forcing him out of the flat shutting the door behind him,

Alexandra was left laying on the floor eyes closed, blood pouring from her nose and head into her blond hair and on to the floor.


	16. Shock

Charlie and Zak stood at the top of stairs both shocked about what had just happened in the flat.

Dad we can't leave her like that, She's just a kid" said pleading with his Father.

"Shut up" Charlie said looking at his Son and then down towards Jack and Ronnie's flat and hearing to the muffle sound of Music,

"Out" Charlie instucted his Son as they crept down the stairs and out the door without being seen.

Charlie and Zak quickley stepped out, and the cold autumn air hit Zak in the face and reality of what his Father had just done stung into his conscience.

"Dad We have got to do something" Zak pleaded with his father once again,

"Are you mad Charlie said grabbing his by the scuff of the neck, "Do you want to get locked up, You keep your trap shut and head down, do you hear me or you will get some of the same" Charlie gave Zak a hard push and both father and son got into Charlie's Car and charlie put his foot down.

Billy and Jay were just coming around the cornre eating fish and chips, when Charlie Car sped past them Billy looked in.

"I can't believe I missed him again. Billy said.

"Who" Jay asked Charlie Mitchell my cousin,

* * *

"all seems peaceful up there now" Jack said switching the Music off.

"I'll just nip over the minute mart to get a bottle of Wine, Well have a cozy night in" Ronnie said.

Ronnie came out of her flat and smiled as she saw Roxy coming home with Amy,

"We are running a bit late" Roxy said "I promised Mum I would be home stieght after work, to keep an eye on Alex But I got talking to one of the mothers mums when I picked Amy up from nurcery"

Ronnie looked at her Sister "Well who as Alex been screaming at upstairs then, I assumed she was playing you up"

"God Knows" Roxy said "but she had better not start" Roxy said smiling at Ronnie, "Could you give me hand up the stairs with Buggy please Ron"

"Come then, We will have to quick because I am on the way to the shop"

Ronnie carried Amy and Roxy carried the buggy up the stairs, Roxy upnlocked the flat door,

"Alex come and get the buggy will ya" turning around Roxy took Amy off of Ronnie who turned to walk down the stairs.

Roxy pushed the Buggy inside.

Roxy first saw Alexandra's feet on the floor, "hat are doing Alex" Roxy said irrated that her sister hadn't come and helped with Amy. As Roxy walked futher into the flat she noticed the pool of blood that Alex was lieing in and then noticed that half of Alexandra's face was covered in blood.

"Alex whats happened, Roxy gasped beginning to shake, "Ronnie Ronnie help" Roxy began screaming and Amy started to cry.

Ronnie who just about to go out of the front door turned around and started to run back up the stairs Jack also came out of his flat.

Ronnie ran into the flat and stepped back and paused for momrnt at the sight of the tiny lifeless body on the floor.

"Phone an ambulance Please Ronnie" Roxy said as knelt down beside Alexandra who wasn't making a sound. " She's breathing Ronnie" Roxy said with tears running down the her face.

Ronnie called 999 and then picked up Amy and took her down to jack, She then slowley came back up the stairs her heart thumping terrible memories and feelings were caming back to Ronnie about the night her own daughter had died.

Roxy sat and spoke softley into Alexandra's ear while Ronnie just stood there shocked and pale, Ronnie was snapped out of her shock by the flashing lights and screeching sirons "I'll go and let them in Ronnie said.

Ronnie let the paramedics, Phil, Shirley and Billy and Jay came out of the house next door to see what was happening,

"ronnie, Whats going on" Phil asked.

"Somethings happened to Alex" Ronnie saiid shaking "shes un conscious and covered in blood"

"Does Glenda know Ronnie, Shirley asked knowing Glenda was working in the bookies,

"No no I'll go and get her" Ronnie said still in a state of shock.

"I'll go" Billy said running in the direction of the bookies.

"Roxy came downstairs to find her sister, "Its alright Ronnie, Its not the same, Its not the same as Danielle" the sisters hugged as Ronnie broke down into tears.

The paramedics carried the stretcher down the stairs and out into the street.

"Whats happened" Glenda shouted as she ran up to the crowd of people who were starting to gather, carol Jackson and Billy were running behind her.

"The parmedics put Alex in the Ambulance and Glenda jumped in behind them.

"I'm her Mother" Glenda said lokking at her youngest daughter.

Glenda was allowed to travel to the hospital While Ronnie and Roxy followed on in Roxty car.


	17. The Blame

When Roxy and Ronnie arrived at the hospital Glenda wa pacing the waiting room,

" They have taken her they won't let me see her" Glenda said. "What happened" Glenda said looking at her Daughters,

"I don't know we found her lieing on the floor covered in blood" Roxy said.

"Glenda began to pace the floor again "Do think she fell"

"I don't know Mum" Roxy said

A doctor came out and Asked who was Alexandra Mum, Glenda said she was and the doctor explained that Alex was going to be taken to have some Xrays taken so they could determed the full extent of her injurys.

"Well as she woke up has she asked for me" Glenda asked.

"Alexandra has regained conciniouness but we have sedated her because of the pain" the doctor informed Glenda.

"Is she going to be alright then" Roxy asked.

"Its to early to say, She has had a nasty bang to the head as well as her other injurys, She isn't out of the woods yet" the Docter said.

Glenda flopped down on one of the chairs and burst into tears. Ronnie sat at the side of her and put her arm around her Mother's shoulder.

The clocked ticked by. And after what seemed like eternity A doctor came into the waiting area. And sat down with the family.

"Alexandra has a fractured her skull as well as a gash on her head. She also as a nasty break to her lower left arm and some bruising she as a swallon and bruised cheek but her cheek bone isn't broken.

"Well how did she get all those injurys Glenda asked, Surley not from falling.

"NO" the Doctor said "Alexandra's injurys suggest to us that has attacked, The police have been informed and will want to speak to everyone who had access to Alexandra tonight"

"Is she going to alright" Ronnie asked.

"She will stay sedated for the time being but she should make a full recovery"

Ronnie let out a sigh of releif.

"Who attacked her, Who hurt my Baby" Glenda asked starting sob again.

"She will be able to tell us when she wakes up" Roxy said sitting down.

"You were right underneath Ronnie Didn't you hear anything, Roxy asked.

"We heard Alex Scream we just thought she was fighting with Roxy again. Ronnie said filled with guilt.

"Were there any signs when you found her Roxy, had there been a break in" Glenda said staring at her Daughter.

"No The door was closed the latch was on" Roxy said, She must have let someone in"

"Well she hardley knows anyone in walford" Glenda said, Unless it was tose Brannong girls they have it in for her you know"

Don't talk stupid mum"Roxy said starting to get irrated.

"How can you be so sure "Glenda said looking at Roxy "What time did you phone the ambulance Roxy"

"About six"Roxy said not seeing the relavance.

"but you finish work at 5:30" Glenda said.

"I didn't come strieght home" Roxy said realising what her mother was getting at. "What are saying Mum, You think I did this"

"I am just trying to put together what might have happened"

"I would never lay finger on Alex, Roxy snapped back for god sake Mum she is just a kid"

"Come on Roxy I have heard you picking on her when you thought no one was listening" Glenda said in an accusing voice.

"Enough" Ronnie snapped "None of us would hurt Alex"

"Well if we going to make accustions what about you Mum" Roxy said standing up.

"What about me" Glenda said shocked.

The other day when I left my keys at home and you brought them to the salon to me, You were so angry that Alex hadn't got ready for school on time, It was the day she bunked off in the RnR, you told meyou had lost you rag and smacked her before she went to school" Roxy said staring at her Mother Ronnie also turned and looked at Glenda.

"Oh you know what I am like I exaggarated, It was a tap on the bum thats all, She hardley noticed"

"Well what happened this afternoon Mum did you lose your Temper with her, Did you just give a Tap and leave her bleeding on the floor.

"keep your voice's down" Ronnie snapped. "You'll be blaming me next.


	18. Taking the Blame

Look Roxy why don't you go and get us all a coffee, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night" Ronnie said patting Roxy's hand.

"Well if you trust me not to wonder into the childrens ward and start beating up the sick kids.

"Just take a break Roxy" Ronnie said looking at her Sister.

Roxy walked out of the waiting area.

"Roxy wouldn't hurt Alex Mum" Ronnie said looking at her Mother.

"Nether would I, not really, There is big difference between a smack and what someone has done to her" Glenda said getting defencive.

"I know Mum, I know you wouldn't have done this. Alex told me you used to protect her from Danny" Ronnie said rubbing her mothers back.

"Yes well he was nine when she was born and so jealous she was always a little petite thing even when she was a baby. He was always such a big boy, I would have died rather than let him hurt her" Glenda aid taking a tussue out of her bag. "Why won't they let me see her"

"They are most likely putting the plaster cast on her arm and cleaning her up.

* * *

Zak stood out side a police station his phone ws ringing he looked at the display screen and it said Dad, He switched off of his phone and walked inside.

* * *

Roxy arrived back with three Coffee's.

"Don't you think you should let Alexandra's Dad know" Roxy said still being angry with her Mother.

"Well you don't know your Uncle Clive very well do you" Glenda said.

"Well no Dad hated him" Roxy said sipping her coffee.

"Well your Dad had good reason, Clive is a bully he beat wife and his sons" Glenda said looking at Roxy.

"Did he hit Alex" Roxy said looking over at Glenda.

"No no Glenda said, He was always different with Alex he was gentle and patient, He couldn't bear Danny near her, Danny used to go and hide in his room when Clive visited Alex"

"Why did you go with Mum if he was so horrible" Roxy said trying to understand her Mother.

"It was a one night stand, I bumped into him in club one night and invited him back, I tryed to charm information about you to out of him, but He didn't know anything, We Drank nwell into the night and ended up in bed, Thats all it took and I have spent the last Thirteen years terrifed of him" Glenda said shrugging her shoulders.

"What did Clive's wife think of it all" Ronnie asked knowing her Uncles wife had died seven years ago.

"She never knew, Once she died Clive came and took Alex" Glenda said looking down into her Coffee.

The waiting room door opened and Phil and Billy walked in.

"How is she" Phil asked looking at Glenda.

"Shes hurt bad but they think she will alright" Glenda said with her eyes filling up again.

"Do know how it happened" Phil asked.

"Thwey are saying she was attacked, She must have let someone into the flat" Roxy said.

Phil turned and looked at Billy "Tell them" Phil ordered Billy.

"What" Ronnie said standing up.

"Well it might be nothing, but when me and Jay were walking home this afternoon, We saw Charlie Mitchell pulling away from you gaff.

"Oh God" Glenda screamed as she stood up and put her hands to her mouth.

"Its alright Mum, At least we know who it was now" Roxy said.

"Are gonna tell the old Bill" Phil said.

"Well of cause we are, he almost killed my baby sister" Roxy snapped back at phil.

"We can't Glenda said wiping her eyes, We can never tell anyone, I will take the blame, I will say I lost my temper and...

"Mum no" Ronnie said "you can't Alex Will have both her parents locked up, if you do that, She needs you Mum."

"Why would you want to protect that Animal" Roxy said waving her arms about.

"Because thats what he is an animal" Phil said "I'll sort him out"

"If Charlie thinks we grassed him up, We will always be looking over how shoulders, None of you will be safe, Not you Ronnie or Amy, do you understand" Glenda said taking Roxy face in her hands. "I love you all to much, I can't let anything happen to any of you, Not again.

"What about Alex" Roxy said with tears running down her cheeks.

The waiting room door suddenley opened and two Police officers Walked into the room.

Glenda Mitchell, one of the officers asked. Glenda stepped forward.

"We just wanted to inform you that we a arrested two men for the attack on your Daughter. And we have a confession.


	19. Waking up

Phil and Billy left the hospital and the three Mitchell women stayed sat silant there in the wating area Glenda was stunned by what the police man had said. There Silance was soon broken when a Doctor came back to talk with Glenda.

"Ok now we know none of you were involved in the Attack on Alexandra, we are happy for you to sit wIth her, for a short while. She has been moved from the intensive care unit to a high dependancy ward"

"Well what does that mean." Roxy asked looking concerned.

"It just means we still need to keep a close eye on her, She is still very unwell, but she no longer needs intensive care"

"Is she awake" Glenda asked.

"No she will stay sedated for the time being, She is connected to a cuple of machines but don't worry they are just keeping an eye on her Breathing and blood presure, and she is connected to a drip.

The Doctor led them into dimley lit peacful room with machines bleebing. Glenda turned and put her and up to her mouth as she saw her Daughter.

Alexandra's had a dressing on the side of her head her hair had been cleaned up but was still a little matted with blood. The left side of Alexandra's face was swollen and bruised and her arm was already in a plaster cast,

"You girls had better go home, I will stay here with Alexandra Glenda said.

"No I want to with you Mum" Roxy said looking up at her Mother.

"You both go home, Amy needs you Roxy and Jack will be waiting for you Ronnie" Glenda said clasping Alexandra's hand and sitting beside her bed.

* * *

Ronnie and Roxy arrived home and went into the flat Jack shared with Ronnie.

"Amy is sleeping" Jack Said "How is Alex"

"Well it was touch and go for a while, But she is off of the danger list now" Ronnie said sitting down and resting her head in her hands.

"Do they know what happened" Jack asked.

"Two men have been arrested" Roxy said sitting next to Ronnie.

"Two men" Jack said looking shocked "Two men hurt one little girl, Why?"

"Well we think one of them was Charlie" Roxy said.

"Because of the stolen car" Jack asked"

Ronnie just shruged her shoulders and Jack sat down striken with guilt.

"I want you and Amy to stay here tonight" Ronnie said "I don't want you to be alone not until we know what the score is with Charlie"

* * *

A few days later Alex was being brought out of sedation and Glenda eagerly awaited at the said of Alexandra's Hospital bed.

Alexandra lay in her sleep, as she slowley began to wake up thoughts of charlie sqeezing her arm rushed into her mind.

"Mum, mum, Help me" Alex whispered,

"I am here Darling, everything is alright now" Glenda said Reaching forward and Gentley stroking Alexandra's fringe to the side.

"My Arm, I've hurt my Arm" Alexandra softley said starting to cry.

"Its Alright Angel Mum Will make it all better" Glenda said still unsure about what the future would bring.

In the afternoon Ronnie and Roxy visited the hospital bringing gifts and fresh clothes for Alex.

"Alex, Alex" Roxy said rubbing Alexandra's good arm.

"In a minute" Alex mummbled thinking she was in her own bed and Roxy had come to get her up for school.

"She is still a little confussed and groggy Glenda said Hugging her to elder Daughters.

All three women laughed.

Alex began to come around again and was starting to become more aware of her surroundings.

"Mum where are we" Alex said turning her head very slowley to look at her mother.

"We are at the Hospital getting your arm fixed" not wanting to upset Alex about her injurys.

"So do you remember how you got hurt sweetpea" Ronnie asked looking pityfully at her younger sister who was still bruised and still half asleep.

Alex closed her eyes, and although she could remember Charlie and Zak she was to afraid to say, And so said something else completley different.

"It was Lauren Branning" Alex said beginning to grin.

Roxy Looked shocked "Lauren"

"Now that is very Naughty Alexandra" Glenda said knowing her Daughter was trying to get Lauren into thouble.

"Well we can tell your getting better Alex" Ronnie said smiling.


	20. The Fear

6am on a dull and wet Saturday Morning, Alex lay in her Hospital bed silent in the thoughts of the terrifying event that had happened the Monday before, She had hardley slept a wink the night before and was pale and tired yet she was to afraid to close her eyes because everytime she slept she dreamt of Charlie returning to get her. The sound of screaming babies and young kids starting to wake up rang in her ears, She was the oldest patient being cared for on the childrens ward where she had been moved to a few days before. That Saturday morning was particularly profound for Alex because she was due to go home and as far as she new Charlie was still at lose, Whenever Glenda had aked her about the attack she just said she couldn't remember, or she had fallen or That Lauren Brannong had come over with a baseball bat and done it, So Glenda had decided not to push the issue and had not told Alex that Charlie had been locked up.

* * *

As the milk man pulled into a dull and wet Albert square most of the residance were still sleeping Jack was in his kitchen making a drink when Ronnie came into the room dressed in her dressing gown.

" Come back to bed Babe Its early" Ronnie said putting her arms around Jack.

"I am awake now" Jack said "What time is your Mum and Rox picking up Alex"

"About ten I think" Ronnie answered seeing Jack seemed distracted "whats the matter"

"She asked me not to phone the police you know" Jack said putting his hands to his head.

"Jack it wasn't your fault, That Monster is locked up were he belongs, Anyway you wanted me to fetch Alex down for Dinner with us and I said no, So you could say its my fault." Ronnie said trying to make Jack feel better"

"Don't talk daft Ron" Jack answered.

"Well then" Ronnie said giving Jack a kiss.

* * *

Amy woke up in her cot asd began to cry in the hope of waking her Mum up, Roxy just snuggled more deepley into her duvet. Glenda came into the room and picked Amy up out of her cot.

"Come on Amy, Grandma will get you some nice warm milk, Glenda said snuggleing Amy next to her chest.

"Thanks Mum" Roxy said Turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Alex sat purched up on pillows in her bed the rest of the Childrens ward was buzzing with The sound of children eating their breakfast and nurces giving out medication, Alexandra looked around at kids happiely shevling cearel into their mouths like none of them had a care in the world some of the Mums were already visiting. Alexandra's bowl of cearel and glass of orange juice, was still sat there by her bed when the nurse giot to Alex's bed.

"Come on Alex you've got to eat something before you can take your Tablets"

"I am not hungry" Alex said not looking at nurse the nurse.

"You will be sorry if you don't have your pain killers Alex, come on just a few mouth fulls you have got to eat something" The nurse said sweetly.

"Leave me alone" Alex shouted as she turned around and looked at the nurse.

"Oi you, mind your manners" Alex heard a familar voice.

"Ronnie" Alex said smiling seeing Ronnie and Jack Appoaching from behind the nurse.

"Whats the problem Ronnie said looking at the nurse,

"I have to give Alex her Painkillers after food, And she is refusing to eat" The nurse recognizing Ronnie From when she had visied Alex the day before.

"Leave the breakfast with me, I will get it down her" Ronnie said as the nurse went on her rounds.

"How come you are both here so early in the morning" Alex asked.

"Jack as an appointment, So we thought we would come early and pop in to see you" Ronnie said puling Alexandas tray with her breakfast on front of her.

"Where you in this ward when you had your Accidant Jack" Alex giggleing at Jack.

"No I wasn't old enough for this ward" Jack smiled back.

Ronnie picked up Alexandra's spoon and spooned some cearel on to it and picked it up to Alex mouth.

"Err Ronnie I can feed myself" Alex said turning her face and covering her mouth.

"Well come on then prove it, or I will have to feed you like a baby" Ronnie said handing the spoon to Alex, who reluctenly started to slowly eat the cearel.

"So I see you have a bold patch to match the one you gave Lauren" Jack pointed to Alex's head were the doctors had shaved a small part of Alex hair off where they had stitched her head.

"I can't go to school for six weeks" Alex said changing the supject, "Until my skull has healed"

"Are you looking forward to coming home" Ronnie said piulling Alex hair over to cover the stiches and bold patch.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alex" Ronnie said Stroking Alex hair.

"What if..." Alex Stopped in mid scentnce.

"What if what sweetie" Ronnie looked At Alexandras face fear in her eyes, Your not worried about Charlie are you darling, he is locked up, He won't be coming anywhere near you ever again.

"Locked up, Oh no who told, He will go mad, He will think it was me" Alex said starting to panic

"Zak Told the police and then Charlie confessed to keep Zak out of trouble sweethaert" Ronnie said Holding Alexandra's face in her hands.

Alex burst into tears mostley out of releif.


	21. He is Trouble

Zak got off the bus as it stopped in Albert square and headed in the direction of the the Arches.

Phil was working at the Arches, When the young lad carrying a rook sack walked in.

"Can I help ya" Phil asked the youth.

"Are you Phil" Zak asked.

"Well that depends on who wants to know" Phil asked. "

Well my old man told me to come and speak to you, He said you might help me out"

Well who is your old Man" Phil asked.

"Charlie Mitchell" Zak answered not knowing how phil would react.

"Your Zak" Phil guessed "Your old man should be ashamed of himself, Whats he doing sending you around here, He is Banged up isn't he.

"Yeah thats why he sent me, you see my Step Mum as kicked me out she don't want nothing to do with us Mitchells anymore, Because what Dad did to Alex, Dad thought you might be able to help me out, being family and that"

"Being Family come off it, I haven't seen Charlie in years, And afterwhathe did to Alex, I don't want to be associated with him, Anyway wasn't it you who stole Roxy's Moter"

"I borrowed it" Zak said feeling disapointed, he turned rond and began to walk away, Phil watched him and thought of his own son Ben,

Oi Zak, What is it you want, somwhere to kip until you get sorted" Phil said working up to lad.

"Yeah" Zak said looking at Phil.

"I don't know what Ronnie and Roxy will say but I can't see you on the streets"

Roxy's Car pulled up and Glenda got out of the backdoor and was trying to help Alex out.

"Careful sweetheart" Glenda said trying to make sure Alex didn't bump her head while getting out of the car.

"Don't fuss Mum" Alex said pulling away from Glenda who was still fussing over her.

"Alex" Abi shouted as she spotted her getting out of the car.

"Hi Abi" Alex said unsure wether or not Abi had forgiven her or not for the spitball fight in the R&R.

"I was gonna come around and see you when your feeling better" Abi said looking at the state of Alexandra's bruised face and broken arm,

"You can come up now if you want Abi" Roxy said unloading Alexandra's bag from the Car.

At that Moment Phil was walking towards home with Zak. Alex stopped and froze to the spot,

"What is it Darling " Glenda Said following Alexandra's eyes over to Zak.

"What is he doing here" Glenda shouted at Phil.

"Calm down, It wasn't him it his old man remember, He just needs a place to kip for a few nights Thats all.

" I sorry Alex" Zak said looking over at Alex, who just turned her face away.

"Is this the Little S**t that stole my car" Roxy shouted, Pointing at Zak.

"I borrowed it" Zak said not liking Roxy's attitude at all.

"Well you can borrow my boot if you like stieght up your arse.

Alex couldn't help herself but Giggle,

"Right upstairs girls" Glenda said putting her hands on both Alex and Abi's shoulders, Lets get you settled Alex"

Abi Gave Zak a shy smile as she was lead inside by Glenda.

Phil showed Zak into the house next door, "This is bound to be fun you living next door to them" Phil said Smiling at Zak.

Upstairs Glenda instucted Alex to sit on the sofa while she got both girls a drink,

"I don't want you having anything to do with that boy, do you hear me Alexandra" Glenda said firmly as she brought two cans of Lemonade into the girls.

It will be a bit hard Mum with him living next door" Alex said.

"Alex you ignor him, Alright" Roxy said backing her Mother up.

"How am supposed to open this, one handed" Alex said sarcastically, handing the can of fizzy drink over to her Sister who opened it for her.

When Roxy and Glenda left the room Abi looked and smiled at Alex, "I am sorry about Lauren getting you introuble with Alcock".

"That seems a like an awful long time ago now" Alex said "Do you want to see my stiches" Alex said lefting a flap of hair back showing her bald patch and a line of stiches.

"Oh my god Alex, Thats awful" Abi said hiding her face.

Next door Phil had left Zak in lounge while he went to speak to Shirley in the Kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing Phil, that kid was involved with the attack on Glenda's little brat" Shirley snapped at Phil.

"It was his old man, Not Him, He fessed up to the Police about what Charlie did, now the poor kid is homeless shirl, What if was Ben or even Deano" Phil said making Shirley back down.

"So how old is Zak then" Abi asked Alex trying not to let Glenda or Roxy hear.

"He is seventeen Alex replayed "Why"

"And he is you nephew" Abi said finding it strange that a girl of twelve would have a nephew of sevenrteen

"Yeah well Ron and Rox are my Sisters as well as my Cousins" Alex Answered.

"Zak is kind of cute in a thuggish kind of way" Abi said starting to blush.

"Abi Trouble follows him around, Don't go getting a crush on him, He is Trouble" Alex said trying to snap her friend out of it.


	22. Sunday Mornings

Sunday Morning Came around and Phil and Zak were sat in there Kitchen eating a fried breakfast which Shirley had Made.

"Thanks Shirley this lovely, Zak Said.

"So what do you do then Zak, Do tyou go school" Shirley asked her young house guest.

"No no" Zak said with his mouth full shaking his head and his hands.

"Collage...Work" Shirley asked looking across at Zak.

"No I am done with education, And well I am between Jobs at the moment" Zak said looking down at his breakfast.

"Well Tomorrow you can come down the arches with me, Earn your keep and learn something at the same time" Phil said finishing off his breakfast.

Zak gave Phil a false smile starting work wasn't on his agenda at all.

* * *

"Stop messing with those switches" Glenda yelled across the room at Alex who had her hand up to her head itching her wound.

"They really itch Mum" Alex said in her own defence.

"I will get doctor to put a dressing back on them if you don't leave them alone" Alex didn't like having a dressing on because it pulled at her hair. "It means there healing if it itchies sweetheat" Glenda said as she could see her Daughter was a little fed up.

"Can I get Fat boy to paint a grafiti picture on my Plaster cast Mum" Alex asked seeing her Mum was pitying her.

"No I want to try and keep it nice and clean" Glenda said sitting beside her Daughter knowing that Alex didn't take to kindley to the word No.

"Its my Plaster cast, I don't mind if its not clean, Please Mum I won't anything rude on it" Alex said trying to pursade her Mother.

"No no no Alexandra, Besides you won't have it on for long, At same point when the swelling as all gone down it will get to loose, And they will have to put a fresh one on" Glenda said patting Alexandra's leg.

"Pff" Alex sighed. "Can I see if Ronnie wants to go for a run"

"Not likely Alex, you have just got out of Hospital, don't be so silly" Glenda said, "If you are bored why don't you ask Abi if she wants to come around"

"Well I might see if she wan't to go a work around the square, I could with getting some air" Alex said sitting up.

"No I will take you both to the park if you want but You can't go out with an adult not yet"

"Oh for God sake, We are not kids" Alex Screamed as she began to take deep quick breaths and started going red in the face.

Glenda reconized the signs it meant that a major tantrum was on the way, And Glenda just couldn't cope with the conflict with Alex not after she had nearily lost her.

"Alright Alex, But you are back within an hour or I will come and fetch you in, And you don't go antwhere near Zak do you hear me" Glenda giving in to her Daughter.

* * *

Alex met Abi in the gardens and they sat and chatted on the bench for a while Alex was enjoying the freedom When Zak walked by.

"How you doing girls" Zak walking up yo Alex and Abi.

"Alright" Abi said Blushing.

"What you up to" Zak asked hoping to get an answer out of Alex.

"Nothing" Abi said eyeing Zak up.

"Were really busy" Alex butted in standing up, and indicating to Abi to walk away.

"You know Webester my Mate" Zak said to Alex.

"Umm" Alex said trying not to get to involved.

"Well he is Playing a gig tomorrow night in his Dads Pub, I wondered if you wanted to come, I think some of your mates will be their" Zak Said looking at Alex.

"What on a school night" Alex said

"Yeah, I am sure Cally is going" Cally was Alexanfra's best friend and Zak knew Alex would like to see her.

"Well we will see" Alex said walking away with Abi,

"You can bring your mate as well" Zak shouted after Alex.

"Well will your Mum let you go Alex" Abi said looking at Alex.

"Whats it got to Do with her I make my own mind up" Alex said. "Can't see your Dad letting you go Abi"

"Well he wouldn't have to know, You tell your Mum your coming over my House and I will tell Dad Ia am coiming over yours" Abi said smiling at Alex

"Abi I am shocked" Alex said starring at her friend.


	23. Family Lunch

Alexandra Arrived back at the flat and Roxy let her in, Glenda was sat on the sofa chatting with Ronnie and Jack who had popped up for Lunch. Alexandra Was hiding her Left arm behind her back.

"Just in time, I was just about to get my Coat and come looking for you" Glenda said Smiling over at her Daughter "What did you and Abi get up to.

"We ran into Fatboy and just hung about messing around you know" Alex said trying to provoke her Mother still holding her left arm behind her back.

Glenda noticing this stood up and walked over to her Daughter "What are you hiding" Glenda said putting her hands on Alexandra's shoulders and tried to turn her around with out actually touching her broken arm, but Alex dodged out of the way giggling.

"Alexandra let me see, you better not have spoiled or damaged your plaster cast" Glenda said trying to get her Daughter to stand still.

"Suprise" Alex shouted pulling her left arm with the untouched Plaster cast from behind her. Alex collapesed onto the sofa laughing.

"Not Funny, And mind you head" Glenda smiled at her Daughter, "Lunch is nearly ready"

The family moved over to the Table, Ronnie poured everyone a drink and then went to help Glenda with the food, while Roxy put Amy into her high chair, Glenda and Ronnie served the food and the family began to eat. Alex tucked in and Glenda looked over at Alex Eating.

"That fresh air as done you good Darling, You are eating better then you have done since..." Glenda stopped, The incidant with Charlie had hardley been mentioned since it had happened because Alex just got upset or Clamed up.

"So have you made your statment to the Police yet Alex" Jack asked.

"We have an appointment on Wednesday" Glenda said,

"I am not making no statment and I am not going to no stupid Police station" Alex said in a stroppy voice.

"So is Abi going to try and get some home work from school for you" Glenda said trying to change the subject.

"I am going over to stay at Abi's tomorrow night" Alex suddenley Announced.

Everyone looked up at Alex.

"I don't think so" Glenda said shaking her head and having a sip of her wine.

"Why not, I have made up my mind and I am going" Alex said firmley to her Mother.

"And when me and you have these Little disagreements who usually wins Alexandra" Glenda said to look like she was in control of her young Daughter.

"I do" Alex answered giving her Mother a arrogant smile.

"Oh really" Roxy said raising her eye brows and making eye contact with Alex, She had made a vow to herself that she was going to be more patient with Alex but sometimes Roxy had to really bite her tounge.

"You have just come out of Hospital Sweetie you need to be in your own home, with your own family" Ronnie said Looking at Alex.

"Well what difference does it make were I sleep, I will still take my Medicine" Alex said taking a Sip of her Apple juice. "

"Finish your meal please, We will discuse it later" Glenda said trying to get through one Mitchell family dinner without a drama.

"There is nothing to discuss, I am going" Alex said.

"Anyone want anymore Chicken" Glenda asked smiling and doing her best to change the subject.

* * *

Later Glenda was in the kitchen with Ronnie and Roxy, Alex was Playing cards with Jack and Amy was taking a nap.

"Alex was being a bit of a Madam during Dinner" Ronnie said.

"She was pushing her luck" Roxy said looking at her Mother "You shouldn't have given in to her over going out with Abi on her own, Your sending her the wrong message Mum"

"I was trying to keep the piece" Glenda said "I don't know, I just don't want her to kick off and end up hurting herself"

"She is more likley to hurt her self galavanting off with her friends Mum, She has a Broken arm and A Fractured skull, The doctors said it would take six weeks for her skull to heal properly" Ronnie said picking up a tea tawel "You were getting somewhere with her before she got hurt, You are going to have to be firm with her,You have to say no and mean it, Spoiling her will do more harm then good"

"She doesn't like the No" Glenda said smiling. "Its the fastest way to send her into a tantrum.

"Mum she only does that because it works" Roxy said "You give her audience, Just say no and walk away"


	24. The Clock

Alexandra tossed and turned in her bed she was finding it hard to sleep. Because either her arm would be in the way or causing her pain or she would turn over and lay on the stithes in her head and that was really painful. She also had the following day on her mind she had agreed to go with Abi to Zaks Mates gig, She had lied to Glenda and said she was staying over at Abi's to which Glenda hd said no to anyway and if that wasn't enough she wasn't even supposed to talk to Zak. Alex sat up in bed she could see her Mother sleeping over in other bed, They had originally shared a double bed, but while Alex had been in hospital Glenda had worried about nudging Alex while she slept so Roxy had got daganam Dave to swap the double bed for two singles.

Alex got up out of bed and walked into the Kitchen to get a glass of water. The flat was still and silent everyone was sleeping, Alex took her glass of water and sat on the Sofa, The room was dimley lit a street light shone through the window, it was cold oin the living room and Alex could hear the wind blowing outside, The clock chimed twice and Alex looked up and noticed it was two o'clock in morning, Alexandra's heard a drunk shouting out in the street belowe, Her mind rushed back to the week before she could still feel Charlie's grip on her arm and the loud crack of her arm breaking rung back into her ears just as if it was happening again right now. Alex felt afraid sat alone in the livingroom but she couldn't bear to go back to bed either, Alex didn't know her Mother or sister would react if she woke them, And told how she felt, She sat there alone and afraid longing for morning to come. Alex eyes filled with tears, She lied down on the sofa brought her legs up in front of her closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. The next thing Alex felt someone patting her on her leg.

"Alex Alex, What are you doing in here your freezing" Roxy said touching Alexandra's cheek, Alex looked up and saw Roxy stood there yarning her hair was everywhere, She looked like a crazed lunatic Alex braced herself thinking she was going to get a mouthful from Roxy for not being in bed, But Roxy said sweetley, "Come on lets get you back to bed" Roxy had noticed that Alex's cheeks were damp with drying tears, Roxy put her arm around Alex and lead her back to her bed tucking her in and kissing her forhead. Alex was touched by her big sisters caring act, In the distance Alex heard the clock in the living room Chime Three O'clock.

Glenda coughed twice which awoke Alex once more, This time Alex got up and walked through to the bathroom and after using the toilet Alex walked up to the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection, Alexandra looked pale and tired, The bruising on her cheek was turning from purple and black to a dirty shade of yellow except for three thick finger marks that were fading but were still a black colour, the finger marks seemed to show up more then ever because the other bruising was fading. Alexandra grabbed hold of Roxy's round Make up mirror that had been left on the cabinet in the bathroom she held it behind her head so it refected the back of her head into the morror on the wall, Alexandra saw her stiches on the back of her head reflecting back at her through the mirror. Alex put the small make up mirror back down and tried to gentley comb hair over the bald patch and her switches, Once again Alex paused as she heard the Clock in Living room chimed this time five times. She went and got back into bed and lied on her side trying hard not to lie on her already sore head, She new deep in her heart that there was no way she could attend The gig with Abi and Zak she wasn't anywhere near well enough.

Amy was screaming in her high chair at the breakfast table, When Alex walked out of her bedroom at seven thirty,

"Amy you are being really Naughty" Roxy said trying to spoon porridge into her toddlers mough.

"Whats wrong Amy" Alex said sweetley stroking her nieces head "She might not even like Porrige" Alex said to Roxy.

"Well she liked it yesterday" Roxy answered.

Glenda was sat drinking coffee, "What do want to eat Darling" Glenda said looking at Alex,

"I will have something later" Alex said pouring herself some apple juice.

"You have got to have something, I have got to drop you off with Ronnie at the Club before nine and you can't take your pain killers until you have eaten" Glenda said looking at Alexandra.

"Why am I going to Ronnie at the Club, I don't need a baby sitter" Alexandra Moaned.

"I have got to walk Alex, And you can't go to back to school for another Five weeks And you can't be alone at the moment" Glenda said standing up "We have got to work together, Now what is it Cereal or toast"

"Ughhhh Ronnie will have cleaning the club" Alex said resting her head on the Table.


	25. Opening up

Alexandra put her hair into a low ponytail managing to hide her stitches, She had a little cereal and juice and had taken her painkillers.

"Darling go and get yourself a book or a game from the bedroom, I don't want you getting under Ronnie's feet" Glenda said putting her coat on and holding out Alexandra's coat.

Alex grabbed her Ds game, Mobile phone and ipod from the bedroom ,She put on her coat on. Then Alex and Glenda left the flat they called at the minimart on the way to the club and Glenda brought Alex some fizzy drinks and chocolate for treats later in the Day.

"Are you alright Darling, you look awfully pale today" Glenda said rubbing Alexandra's back as they walked.

"I'm just tired thats all" Alex said looking up at her Mum, "I didn't sleep well"

"Roxy said you had been up in night, What was the matter wasn't you feeling well"

"Oh I was fine" Alex said smiling up at Glenda "Its you, You snore" Alex said with a giggle.

"Don't be cheeky" Glenda laughed back, It was moments like that, that felt normal for both Mother and Daughter, But at other times both felt like they hardley knew each other at all.

* * *

Ronnie arrived at the R&R at the same time as Glenda and Alex, Glenda gave Alex a firm warning to behave herself, Then Ronnie took Alex inside and Glenda went off to work.

"I have some Paperwork to do Alex, so if you want to play your game, I'll get on with the Paper work, And the quicker I will be done and we can go back home for Lunch ok." Ronnie said smiling and making Alex comfortable in the office.

Ronnie was busy signing papers and checking her mail,And Alex played on her Ds, she couldn't consenrate on her game because she felt so tired. Ronnie had noticed how pale and sad Alex looked and was keeping an eye on her.

Alex's recieved a Text from Abi asking What time she was meeting her later. Alex sighed.

"Whats up sweet pea are you getting bored" Ronnie said looking up.

"No its Abi" Alex said walking over to Ronnie.

"About staying over at hers ummm" Ronnie said, remembering Alexandra's bad behavior and rudness at the family Lunch the day before.

Alex wanted to tell Ronnie the truth but in a split second decided against the idea.

"Yeah she wants me to stay over but I don't feel up to it, But I don't want her to think Mum said No" Alex said nudging close to Ronnie.

Ronnie smiled, stood up and sat on her desk and held Alexandra's face in her hands, "No you don't look so well today" Ronnie pulled Alex to her and gave her a cuddle Alex just seemed to flop into Ronnie's arms.

"Are you ok Alex" Ronnie said starting to worry, she tryed to pull Alex away from her look at her face but Alex just clung on to Ronnie. Ronnie realised that Alex had started to cry.

"Hey whats wrong, Do you feel ill sweetie" Alex shook her head to say no and then stood up wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

Ronnie sat Alex back down and sat beside her.

"Do you want to tell me whats wrong" Ronnie said taking hold of Alexandra's hand.

"I feel tired, I hardley got any sleep last night, I kept feeling afraid" Alex started to sob again.

"Did you go and wake Mum or Roxy and tell them how you feeling" Ronnie asked holding Alexandras hand.

"No They might have got angry and it would have started another aurgument" Alex said shrugging her shoulders. "And Mum doesn't want to hear anything about Charlie.

"About Charlie" Ronnie said "Do you want to tell me what happened with Charlie, what he did to you" Ronnie asked softley.

Alex took a deep breath "I thought Roxy had forgot her keys, she does dumb things like that" Alex said blowing her nose in a tissue.

"But it was Charlie and Zak, Charlie was really angry about Zak going to court, And he was shouting at me, I tried to get by him to get out of the flat, but he grabbed my arm and then he hit me" Alex said putting her hand up to her cheek and took another deep breath and continued.

"He was sqeezing my arm, I was really frightened, I was trying to push him away with my right arm, but he wouldn't let go of my left arm, it hurt so much and then there was a horribe noise and pain, Alex held her arm in front of her, It still feels like its being sqeezed. He let go of my arm when it broke and I fell backwards, I can't remember how I hurt my head, I just felt as if my head had exploded it really hurt" Alex said still a little tearful. But she also felt a sence of relief as well as it was the first time she had really spoken about the attack.

* * *

Ronnie had finished her Paper work and was walking back home with Alex, Ronnie just nipped into the bookie's to get Glenda's flat keys from her, just in case Alex wanted to go up for a nap. Alex waited otside.

Alex stood looking Around and spotted Zak coming towards her,

"Hey Alex all set for tonight" Zak said poking Alex in the ribs "God you look like death warmed up"

"Outch, you pig" Alex said "and thanks for the compliment, And I am not well today, so I won't becoming, but you could still take Abi" Alex said sharpley to Zak.

"Whats up wth ya" Zak asked.

"I have a Crack in my skull, What do you think" Alex said turning away from Zak.

"Hey Alex I have had a Visiting order from my Dad, Have you had one from yours" Zak said smiling knowing how much Alex was missing her Dad.

At that moment Ronnie came out of the bookies followed by Glenda who had come out to say hello to Alexandra. Zak spotted the pair and walked away.

"I hope you were not talking with him" Glenda snapped at Alex.

"I was ignoring him Mum" Alex said looking at her Mother.

"You look dreadful Alexandra, strieght home and to bed, Glenda ordered her Daughter. "I will have to have you back to the Doctors if you no better when I finish work"

"Mum Alex is just feeling a little tired, She is going to have Lunch with me and then have a nap after that" Ronnie said putting her arm around Alex and leading her away.

Just before Alex went into the flat with Ronnie she saw Abi,

"Ronnie I just need to go and see Abi about not going over tonight alright" Alex said walking away towards Abi.

"Haven't you got School Abi" Alex asked.

"Yeah I just popped home for Lunch, Because my Cousin has died" Abi said looking shocked. I just saw Zak, He said you were not coming tonight" Abi said looking at Alex.

"No I don't feel well, I guess who want be going with you cousin dying then" Alex asked.

"Well their is nothing I can do at home, and I have arranged with Zak to go now, so I am going, Will you still cover for me Alex" Abi asked smiling.

"don't worry I will still cover for you" Alex said before saying good bye and going back to Ronnie.


	26. Wild Child

Glenda arrived home and Alex was in bed having a nap, Ronnie not wanting to leave Alex alone, was watching TV in Glenda's flat.

"Hello Darling, is everything alright, were's Alexandra" Glenda asked looking worried.

"She's having a nap, She's flat out" Ronnie said "She hardley touched her Lunch"

"I will have to wake her, I have made an appointment for her with the doctor, After what has happened to Billie Jackson, I am not taking any chances, not with my Little girl" Glenda said scatching her head "Poor Carol, how is Jack and rest of the Family"

"Well Gutted, Ronnie said taking a deep breath "Mum about Alex, she been a little tearful today, she opened up me a little, She is finding hard to sleep because she is still haunted by what happened with Charlie"

"She won't talk to me about it" Glenda said "I don't know what to do to help her, not really"

* * *

The doctor examined Alexandra who was looking a little brighter after her nap.

"Are you eating properley Alex" The docter asked after weighing her.

"Yes" Alex answered"

"No she isn't, Not really Glenda interupted , she's hardley eaten anything since the accident"

"It wasn't an accident" Alex said looking over at her Mother, And I ate laads of Lunch at Ronnie's today.

"Well thats not what Ronnie said Madam, Glenda said firmley.

"You need to eat properley Alex, You have lost weight since your last examination your becoming underweight, you need to keep your strengh up, You need plenty of rest as well as regular meals, Is there anything spacific bothering you at the moment Alex" The Doctor asked.

"No, I am fine, Its just My Mum worrying thats all" Alex said.

"Well thats what Mums are for" the Doctor said smiling over at Glenda.

* * *

Glenda and Alex arrived back at the flat, Alex kept checking her Phone in case Abi rung she also sat next to the landline incase Max rung wanting Abi.

"Expecting a call Alex" Roxy said while she was changing Amy's nappy and putting her into her Pajamas, "What did the Doctor say" Roxy asked.

"Oh you know what Doctors are like" Alex said "you are either eating to much or not enough"

"Right how about I order a pizza for tea and we all sit and Watch a DVD" Glenda said.

"Can I choose the DVD" Alex asked smiling up at her Mother.

Roxy put Amy to bed, While Alex took a bath. The Pizza came and Alex chose The Wild Child Dvd to Watch.

"Wild child" Roxy said looking at the Dvd case. "Spoilt Child more like" Roxy said giving Alex a little tickle.

The three of them ate their pizza with Glenda enouraging Alex to eat more, afterwards Alex Snuggled up to Glenda o the sofa why they finished watching the Dvd. Glenda stroked Alexandra's hair and told her how much she loved her, This was a rare moment of tenderness between mother and Daughter. Roxy looked over at her Mother and smiled.

at about 9:30 Alex was resting her head on Glenda's knee she felt warm and safe and was dropping off to sleep. When the flat buzzer started to buzz repeatidley,

Roxy got up to answer the bell and a male voive came over the intercom.

"Is Alex their, I have got Abi"

"What you on about" Roxy said "What do you mean you've got Abi"

Alex suddenley shook herself and started biting her lip. Wondering what was happening, And thinking both herself and Abi were going to be in trouble if something had gone wrong.

"It might be Abi, She said she might come over Alex said looking at her sister, who pressed the button to let their guest in.

A knock came on the door and Roxy went downstairs and opened it, Zak struggled in helping abi who was leaning on him parletic, He just dropped her on the floor at the bottom of the stairs,

"She cant take her booze" Zak said before turning around and leaving. Glenda came out of the Livingroom and starred down at the young girl lieing at the bottom of the stairs.


	27. Drunk

"Whats wrong with her" Glenda said looking at the young girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"She is drunk" Roxy said bending down and taking a better look at Abi.

"I had better ring her Father" Glenda said walking over to the land line in the living room.

"No don't do that" Alex said grabbing her Mother by the arm "I mean you will get her into trouble, Why don't we try and sobber her up"

"She needs her Family Darling" Glenda said reaching in her bag for her address book, "I think Max's number is in here"

Glenda found the Number in her address book and dialed Max's number, "Hello Max, Its Glenda, Abi has turned up here very Drunk can you come and pick her up Please"

Alex sat down and put her head in her hands starting to think how she was going to get herself out of trouble, never mind about Abi.

The buzzer went again and Roxy let a confussed Max and Lauren in, Lauren began to Giggle at the sight of Abi completley out of it.

"What the hell is going on here, Max screamed at Glenda, Just because you let your own kid do what ever she wants, don't think you can do it with mine"

"I beg your pardon" Glenda said looking strange at Max "I didn't give her the booze"

"You were suposed to be looking after her" Max said "My nephew as just drank himself to death and you sit back and allow my fourteen year old Daughter to get wasted"

"Max, Mum never gave Abi alcohol, Zak as just brought Abi here in this state" Roxy said trying to make sence of this strange situration.

"Zak, But Abi was supposed to be spending the Night here with Alex" Max said looking down at his Daughter who was babbling on the floor.

"No" Glenda said "I don't even know why Zak brought her here" Thoughts of what Alex said about wanting to stay over Abi's rang into Glenda's mind.

"Alexandra, You come her this instant" Glenda shouted Alexandra out of the livingroom onto the landing.

"Whats this about Abi coming to stay here" Glenda asked firmley.

Alexandra looked down at her Friend and then up at Max and Then over at her Mother who was standing with her hands on her hips looking very cross.

"Well she said she might pop over" Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know where she as been until this time" Max said looking at Alex "Why as she been with this Zak"

"No, I don't know, I don't have anything to do with Zak" Alex said starting to fidget a little.

"I am waisting my Time here, with you lot, I am going to take her to the hospital, I am not taking any chances" Max looked at Alex and shouted "Everytime my Daughter goes near you she ends up in trouble"

"Well I hardley think thats fair" Glenda Protested "Its not my Daughter who is drunk out of her mind"

Max picked Abi up "Yeah well from now on Keep your Daughter away from mine" Max shouted at Glenda and then turned to look at Alex "Understand"

Max carried Abi out who seemed to becoming more aware of her surroundings and shouted out "Cover for me Alex, You promised" Lauren slammed the door as they left.

Alex closed her eyes and them turned towards her Mother,

"What the hell is going on Alexandra" Glenda said looking down at her Daughter.

"I don't know" Alex said "Like you said its not me that is Drunk.

"Don't you think I have forgot about you wanting to stay over at Abi's tonight, What were yo going to do go on a drinking spee" Glenda said putting her hand up to her forehead, For god Sake Aklex you are on strong medication, it would have killed you.

"No Of cause not, I didn't know anthing about drinking alcohol, Abi must have decided to go out with Zak after I said I couldn't stay over " Alex Protested.

"Yeah right, Roxy said with a giggle "I think someone needs a smacked Arse Mum"

"Shut up you" Alex Snaped her Sister.

"You had better think yourself Lucky your already injured Missy, Or you would be getting a big Smack right now" Glenda Said wagging her Finger at Alex "After everything I told you about not getting involved with Zak.

"Oh yeah I feel really Lucky" Alex Shouted back at her Mother as she stormed off into the bedroom and slammed her door.

Later that evening when Glenda was getting ready to came to bed, Alex was already in her bed but was still awake. When Glenda came into the bedroom Alexandra turned her back on her mother and faced the wall.

"Glenda went over and sat on Alexandra's bed.

"I am sorry about saying you were Lucky to have your injurys sweetheart, I didn't mean it to sound the way it came out. I was cross with you" Glenda said Rubbing Alexandra's back.

Alex turned around and Sat up, "You said you would have Hit me, Just like Charlie did" Alex said feeling angry with her Mother. "You are supposed to love me"

"I do love you Darling, You have to be punished when you step out of line Alexandra, Aand being left with a red Bottom is hardley the same as a fractured skull or a broken arm is it" Glenda said Kissing her Daughter on the forehead.

"I sorry Mum" Aex said giving Glenda a cuddle.

"Look if you need me in the night, wake me, Thats What I am here for, ok" Glenda said tucking Alex in her bed.


	28. The Salon

Alex had slept all night and at 7:30 was still sleeping, She ws most likley exhursted after only having such little sleep the night before and all the excitment with Max and Abi.

Glenda was pouring herself a cup of Coffee, and put some bread into the toaster.

Roxy came into the room carrying Amy on her hip, "Make Amy up a bottle will ya Mum" Roxy said going and laying on the sofa with Amy on top of her. Roxy wasn't ill, for Roxy this was perfectley normal routine.

"OK Darling I'll just give Alexandra a nudge first" Glenda said picking Amy up from Roxy and giving her a kiss and cuddle.

"How did Alex sleep last night" Roxy asked looking up at her Mum.

"She slept like a baby" Glenda said smiling and carrying Amy over to the bedroom that Glenda shared with Alex.

"Alexandra Come on, up you get, time for breakfast" Glenda said pulling Alex's bed covers down.

"I'm not hungry" Alex irritabully said pulling the covers back up.

"Don't start with that" Glenda said pulling the covers back off again, Amy who was sat on her Grandma's hip started laughing at the covers being pulled on and off again, which made Alex Giggle and Glenda smile.

Moments later Glenda carried Amy back into the living area and Alex Followed. Glenda put Amy into her High chair and got the toast out of the toaster buttered it and handed to Alex.

"I don't want toast" Alex said Pushing the plate away, and resting her head on the table Alex always had a headache first thing in the Mornings because she couldn't take her pain killers until after she had eaten, But her bad head made her feel that ill that she didn't feel like eating it was a vicious circle.

"Alex, Get your head up off of the table" Roxy said walking over to the table.

"I will pick you up some coco pops when I am on way home from work, but for now its toast" Glenda said handing Roxy Amy's milk Bottle.

"Why do I have to get up early I havn't got to go to school remember" Alex said looking down at her slice of toast.

"Because you can't left alone while you have stitches in your head, And I ahave to go to work" Glenda said Mixing Amy some baby porridge up with some milk for her breakfast.

" Am I coming to the bookies, then Mum" Alex said Knowing she was to young to set foot in the place.

"No your coming to the Salon with me, Roxy said "And guess what you are gonna do something you've never done before in your whole life.

"What Alex said couious.

"Behave yourself for the whole day" Roxy said laughing.

Alex only managed to eat just over half a slice of toast, which didn't please Glenda who nagged her so much that Alex gagged when she was trying to sallow her pain killers, eventually Glenda left for work and Alex and Roxy took Amy to Nursery and then the pair of Sisters went over to the salon, Alex Moaning about Glenda's nagging they whole way.

* * *

Gaynor was working as was Jodie so Roxy was manning the desk and Alex soon became very bored.

"Roxy can I go outside Please" Alex moaned. Repeatedley pressing the bell on the reception desk to try and grind her sister down.

"No Alex you can't" Roxy said smacking Alex hard on the her right hand to stop her pressing the bell.

"Outch, That hurt, you mad cow, why don't you break my hand so I have a plaster cast on both arms. Alex said plonking her self down on the swivel chair.

At that moment Gaynor came down stairs with a happy costumer who payed and left.

"Are you ready for your Lunch break then Gaynor, Roxy said.

"Yeah but I have just have to tidy up, up their, I have got Pat coming in for a root perm in about an hour, And its in a mess" Gaynor said.

"Its all right Gaynor, Madam here can tidy up" Roxy said indicating towards Alex.

"Ur excuse me I have a broken arm" Alex said waving with arm infront of Roxy's face,

"Well you will have two broken arms, if you don't get out of my face soon, go and do it now" Roxy said.

Alex got up and walked towards the stairs,

"And don't touch anything, Just sweep the floor and tidy up" Roxy shouted after her naughty little sister.

* * *

Alex began to sweep the hair off the floor and put in into the bin, She also put a empty shampoo bottle into the bin. And then walked over to the hairdressing station and put all the pairs of scirrers in a nice and neat order. She then looked at all the bottles of liquids on the work station and for some reason it bothered Alex that they was all different amouts of liquids in the bottles, Alex had an extemely miscievous thought that soon turned into actions.

She grabbed one of the fuller bottles and emptyed some of the contents into one of the bottles which was nearley empty making the bottles have equal measues.

Now Alex was not stupid, Infact she was very bright and new that mixing different chemicles such as dyes and perms could be dangerious but the sheer naughtyness of the Situation gave her a high and she giggled as she started to mix more bottles of lotions and potions together, she did at one point stop and think of her recieving some kind of punishment for misbehaving. but Alex wieghed up the fact that she wasn't allowed out alone anyway because of her Injurys so if She got grounded it wouldn't make any difference, And she also knew that Glenda wouldn't dare spank her because of her injurys, Glenda had inadvertantley pointed out the fact night before. So Alex continued mixing up the bottles until they all had the same amount of liguid in each bottle. She then smiled to her self of the confussion that would take place for the next costumer.


	29. Green Hair and Scambled eggs

Gaynor returned and Roxy and Alex went to the park to eat there lunch it was a cold but dry October day, but Alex appreciated being out in the fresh air, the sisters sat on the picnic bench, Roxy had a coffee and brought Alex a hot Chocolate from the little wooden shop on the park.

"So have you figured out what your gonna put in your statement to the police yet" Roxy asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and started picking at her lunch that Glenda had packed for her, "the truth, I guess" Alex said after a while.

"You know Me, Mum and Ronnie, we might be short tempered with you, and shout and yell at you sometimes, but When you were hurt we were all devastated" Roxy Said reaching out and touching Alexandra's hand.

"Urr Yuck don't get all soppy" Alex said trying to make light of the situration, "Anyway Ronnie doesn't shout at me, And I can handle you and Mum anyway"

"You want to bet" Roxy said "You know tomorrow, Do you want me to come with you and Mum to the police station" Roxy said.

"If you want" Alex said Shrugging her shoulders not wanting Roxy to know how much she was dreading the following day.

Alex ate a small amount of Lunch and emptied the rest of the contents from her Lunch box in the Bin.

On the way back to the salon, Alexandra giggled to herself thinking of what might be happening at the salon and started to wonder if any old womens hair had fallen out or something.

"You won't be giggleing when Mum finds out you didn't eat your Lunch" Roxy said "It will be nag nag nag"

* * *

As Alex and Roxy walked back in to the salon to Alexandra's suprise all was well and calm, Roxy sat at the desk while Jodie went on her break and Alex picked up a magazine to read contemplating a long boring afternoon with nothing to do. Gaynor was upstairs doing Pat Evan's Hair.

Roxy began to file her nails it was a quiet afternnon in the Salon which was just as well. As all of a sudden the silence was broken.

"What the hell have you done" Pat screamed from the upstairs treatment room "you stupid girl, Its green"

Roxy dropped her nail file and ran upstairs, to her horroh Pat was stood up waving her arms about her hair which was ussually Blond and shiney, was hanging limp and had a green tinge to it.

"What happened" Roxy said looking shocked.

At that moment Jodie came back from her Break followed by Glenda who had finished her shift and had the afternoon off of work.

"Is time to go home Mum" Alex said smiling at Glenda and taking her by the hand trying to pull her Mum out of the salon.

"Yes Darling, In a minute, What on earth is going on up their" Glenda said pointing up at the raised voices coming from upstairs.

* * *

Up stairs, Pat was very Upset, Gaynor was starting to cry, "I don't understand I used the right Bottle" Gaynor said pointing over at the bottles of poitions,

Roxy starred at the bottle's and walked slowly over to them, "There's something wrong" Roxy Said looking at the slightley odd coloured Liquids, she then opened her eyes wide,

"ALEXANDRA MITCHELL" Roxy shouted at the top of her voice.

"Your Mums taken her home" Jodie shouted up the stairs in a cheerful voice.

As Alexa and Glenda walked throgh the square Alex kept looking back toward the Salon, half expecting the place to explode or something.

"What do you wan't for your tea Today" Glenda asked her Daughter who had a big smile on her face.

"Ummm, Can I have Scambled eggs, Baked beans and a Sausage" Alex Said "I am feeling a little hungry all of a sudden.

* * *

When she and Glenda arrived back at the Flat, Alex sneakily turned her Mums mobile phone on to silent and kept deleting the endless messages that Roxy Kept sending to her Mother trying to tell her What Alex had done, Alex also adjusted the hand set on the landline so it was off the hook.

Alex actually enjoyed spending the afternoon alone with her Mother, Since Moving in with Glenda Alex had, had very little one on one time with Glenda because Either Roxy or Amy had been around, And Glenda seem to work long hours, And even though Alex loved Amy, she sometimes felt jealous of all the positive attention Amy recived from Glenda.

Glenda made Alex an early tea and Alex ate it without any fuss and took her pain killers.

At half past five the flat door slammed shut and Roxy came stomping up the stairs.

"Where is she" Roxy said as she met Glenda at the top of the stairs. she then pushed past Glenda and went into the living area where Alex was sat on the sofa watching tv.

"What the hell were you playing at" Roxy screamed walking into the living area.

Alex tried not to smile and put her head down trying to hide the fact that she grinning fro ear to ear.

"Whats happened" Glenda said confussed.

"This Little brat has foolled around with the chemicles at the salon and Pat Evans hair as gone green"

"Pats hair as gone Green" Glenda said laughing.

"Its not funny Mum" Roxy said still raving mad. "We have had to chuck all of the bottles away, "We had to close the salon for the afternoon, It took us all afternoon to get Pats hair back to normal, "This spoilt little Brat has cost me a fortune"

Now the fear of having to pay Roxy for the Damage soon brought Glenda down to earth with a thud

"Alexandra is this true" Glenda said looking down at her daughter, Who was giggleing on the sofa.

"I was only tidying up like Roxy said too" Alex said still looking down and smiling, Alex Then put her hand up to her stitches in her head and said I am starting to get a headache Mum, With Roxy making so much noise.

"Well you better go and tidy your Room, And Roxy will be getting your pocket Money from now on, until she is payed back"

That wiped the smile off of Alexandra's face, who got up and started to walk towards the door,

"I think you owe your Sister an apology Alexandra" Glenda said stopping Alex from leaving the room.

Alex turned towards Roxy "Haven't you forgotton something Rox" Alex said looking at her Sister.

"What, to give you a slap" Roxy said looking at Alex as if she was going to kill her.

"No Amy" Alexandra said laughing and running off to her room.

"OMG, She is still at nursery" Roxy said running back out of the flat.


	30. The Check and The Smack

Ronnie had come up to wish Alex luck for tomorrow, When Roxy arrived back home with her.

"Pats hair green" Ronnie said laughing hysterically, While holding Amy and making her Laugh aswell.

"Its not funny, What if word gets around" Roxy said putting her head in her hands.

"No no no Poor Pat, Ronnie said trying to hide the fact that she was still laughing "It a shame Zsa Zsa isn't still around, She would have been jealous of Pats new look.

"Ronnie" Roxy said still sat their stonney faced still fourious about the days events.

" Come on Rox, It was very naughty of Alex, But I would have loved to have seen Pats face"

"Alex as only been here less then a month and as caused more bother then I did in the whole of my teens" Roxy said.

Ronnie looked over at Roxy "excuse me, I don't think so, Remember I was there"

"Well you know what I mean Ronnie" Roxy said "Alex is a right pain in the arse"

"Oh Roxy, She isn't, She can be a sweetheart, She was as good as gold when she was with me over at the R&R other day, mind you she was knackered" Ronnie said shrugging her shoulders.

At that moment Glenda walked in after helping Alex who was taking a bath, And Glenda had gone to help with rubbing in some dry shampoo she had to use for her hair.

"How are you and Alex getting along Mum" Ronnie asked.

"She was a little sweetheart this afternoon" Glenda said Smiling, "Thats why I didn't want to be to hard on her, Over the Mix up at the salon"

"Mix up, mix up, It was sabotage" Roxy said waving her arms around "And Mum you have never hard on Alex, She gets away with murder, She a right Spoilt Little Brat"

"Takes one to know one" Alex Said coming out of the bath room in her Pajamas. and sitting next to Ronnie.

"Oh Mum a letter came for you to our flat this Morning" Ronnie said pulling the letter out of her bag" It Looks official.

Roxy and Alex started pulling faces at each other and started nudging each other which turned into tapping.

"Oi enough" Glenda shouted over at her two Daughters "you pair are like a cuple of eight year olds at times"

Ronnie Smile at her two younger Sisters who started pointing at each other and blaming each other.

Glenda ripped open the Letter, "it's from Clives soliciter"

"Is it a visiting Order" Alex said jumping up and moving next to her Mother.

"NO its a check, A Child Maintenance Payment, Clive has instucted his soliciter to realise Money every month to meet Alexandra's needs while he is in prison, Glenda Said smiling. A thousend pounds a month.

"Well That should make life a little easier from now on Mum" Ronnie said.

"Does that mean you can give up work at the bookies Mum" Alex said takng the check from her Mum.

"No darling a thousend pounds a month won't support both of us" Glenda said " But it will make a big difference, Its for things like your Clothes, Gas and Electric Bills, Food, Mummy's roots because your sending me gray"

Alex handed the check bact to her Mother "Its you name mum, When will you cash it, Tomorrow"

"Why Want to spend your Dads ill gotton gains hey Alex" Roxy said sat in the arm chair trying to provoke her younger Sister.

"Rox, Don't" Ronnie Said.

"What does she mean by Ill gotten gains" Alex said looking confussed.

"Well he is a crook any cash he has is bound to be dodgy" Roxy said smiling over at her younger Sister.

"Thats enough Roxy" Ronnie said.

"My Dads not a crook, He was providing a service" Alex said walking towards her Sisrer"

"That Enough Alexandra" Glenda said putting the check saftley away in her bag. Knowing by Alex body language that she was getting very wound up.

"What you on about, Providing a service, he was running a protection racket and dealing in stolen cars, he is locked up because he is a bully and a crook" Roxy said to the small thin girl who was standing over her.

Then Alex pounced on the Top of Roxy, "Take it back you cow" Alex shouted as she tryed to grab Roxy's hair.

Ronnie Picked Amy up and moved her out of the way.

Roxy began restain her Little Sister and began laugh at Alex trying to take on a much bigger and stronger Roxy.

Glenda was terrifed that Alex was going to bang her arm or fall back and bang her head. "Alex stop it now" Glenda shouted.

Alex was still on the top of Roxy with her back to Glenda, Roxy was still laughing.

"Alex get off of me you stupid little fool, Roxy said Laughing. This provoked Alex even more and she desperately lashed out at her big sister but Roxy managed to stop her everytime.

Glenda did the only thing she could think of to end the situation.

She raised her hand back and smacked Alexandra's Bottom really hard, Alex screamed and in shock let go of Roxy,

Roxy said "Alex you deserved that" and gently pushed her way. Glenda tried to pull Alex towards her to give her a hug, But Alex Who was in tears by now pushed Glenda away.

"I hate you" Alex shouted as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"For God Sake Roxy, Did you have to" Ronnie Shouted at Roxy.

"She attacked me" Roxy said "That sounded like a really hard smack Mum"

Glenda was looking upset and was rubbing her hand, "I didn't mean it, I was just trying to stop her from hurting herself, I had better go and comfort her" Glenda said,

I would leave her to calm down first Mum" Ronnie Said putting Amy back down.

* * *

About twenty minutes Later, Glenda went into the bedroom and Alex was sat in the cornre of the room still sobbing, Come here Darling Glenda said sitting on Alexandra's bed.

"No" Alex said sobbing.

"Please Alex, Glenda said patting the Bed" Alex reluctanly got up and sat next to her Mum on the bed,

"I am sorry sweetheart, I had to do something to get you off of your sister" Glenda said drying Alexandras tears.

"It was Roxy as well, Not just me" Alex said sniffing. "It really hurt Mum, And it was embarriassing"

"I know Darling, I am sorry" Glenda said Pulling Alex up for a Cuddle, Alex seemed to flop into Glenda's arms Sobbing.

Later that night when Alex was in bed Roxy came into the bedroom. She bent down to Alex and stroked her hair.

"I am sorry Alex, I didn't mean to upset you about your Dad, I was just teasing you really, Can I have a good night kiss" Roxy said.

Alex leaned forward and gave Roxy a hug and a kiss good night.

"Oh that was nice, Roxy said tucking Alex back into bed.

"Roxy" Alex said "I am sorry about the bottles at the salon"

"Don't worry, Thats over with now, You get some sleep, you have got a big day tomorrow"


	31. Family

"Alex come on Darling its eight o'clock" Glenda shouted Alex up out of bed.

Alex woke stretched and thoughts of the night before flooded into her mind, She picked out her clothes for the day and started to get changed, She couldn't help her self but go and look at her bottom through her Mother's dressing table mirrorr, She was expecting to see a bruise or at least a red mark in shape of her Mothers hand print, But of cause their was no bruise and no red mark just her own Pale bum reflecting back at her. This brought the fact of how brutel Charlie had been with her to the front of her mind, the bruises from Charlie attack where only just fading and it had been a week and half. Alex put on her Favoraite Little Denume mini skirt some black leggings and a zipped up pink hoody that said born to be spoilt across the back of it.

Alex went into the living area Roxy and Glenda were already having breakfast.

"Were's Amy" Alex asked sitting down.

"She is downstairs with Jack, he is going to drop her off at nursery today" Roxy said.

Glenda poured Alex a bowl of Coco pops and glass of orange juice and brought them over to the table and put them infront of her Daughter.

"Whats up has she lost the use of her legs now" Roxy said watching her Mother wait on her sister.

"No, but you will lose yoours in a minute" Alex snapped back at her sister.

"Yeah right" Roxy said smiling, "Hey That hoody is perfect for you Alex" Roxy said reading the back off it.

"Can we not have a repeat performance of last please" Glenda said stroking the top of Alexandra's head. "Come on Darling eat your Breakfast"

"I am not hungry" Alex said stirring the spoon around her bowl.

"Oh god do we have to go through this every morning" Roxy said rubbing her head.

"Just have a little Alexandra, And then you can take your medication" Glenda said staying calm with Alex.

Alex put a small amount of cereal in her mouth, "Urr yuk the milks sour" Alex said trying to get away not eating her breakfast.

"No it isn't its fresh this Morning, I am not falling for that one Missy, Now come on, get it eaten we have got to be at police station by ten." Glenda said firmley to her Daughter.

Eventually Alex got five spoons of cereal down her and drank her orange juice, Glenda gave Alex her Medication and Roxy helped Alex Put her hair up so the bald spot was hidden. They left the flat for the police station.

On arrival at the police station, A young police women assured Glenda and Alex that because Clive had confessed, it was just a formality. Alex was lead into a comfortable room with brightley coloured walls, comfortble chairs and Bean bags their were Books and Toys scattered around and a camera filming what was being said, Alex felt that this room was for much younger kids but the nice room relaxed her. Glenda was allowed in also and Roxy waited outside. Alex spoke honestley about the evening when she was attacked. She explained that Charlie had sqeezed her arm so tietley that she heard her bone crack as well and feeling it, She was also truthful that she didn't know she had got her head injury exactly but she thought she may have banged it when she fell backwards. Both Alex and Glenda got a little tearful and the Police women said that Alex had done very well.

Alex felt relieved to get out of the Police Station and Glenda told her Daughter how proud she was of her for being so mature while giving her statment.

Roxy said that they were meeting Ronnie for lunch at The Pizza Hut as a treat for Alex.

When Ronnie arrived Alex was feeling a little uneasy in case Ronnie teased her about Glenda giving her a spank the night brfore, but of cause Ronnie didn't mention the event and the family settled down and relaxed over a nice Family Lunch.

Alex Sat back and watched her Mother and Sisters interacting with each other, She thought about how much she missed her Dad and how Glenda didn't always do the right thing. But she loved the fact that here she was part of a family who she was growing to love and who were growing to love her. She didn't have that at her Dads, even though she had a big bedroom and everything she had ever wanted at her Dads house, She didn't have a family not really, She was the Spoilt Daddie's girl and the rest of Clives family resented her for it. And most of the time it was just Alex and her Dad anyway.

Alex was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Glenda saying "Alexandra Eat your lunch" Alex turned to her mother and slowley started to smile, Ronnie and Roxy both started to laugh.


	32. Mr Allcock

"I am going to pick Amy early from Nursery, I want to spend the afternnon with her while I am not at work" Roxy said as parked her Car outside Number 29.

Ronnie, Glenda and Alex climbed out of the car and walked towards the door, As Roxy pulled away in her car, Another car pulled into her parking space.

Just as Ronnie, Alex and Glenda had entered the front door, the bell rung and Glenda answered it,

"Mrs Mitchell" A man stood their with a brief case and a plastic carrier bag containing books.

Glenda looked at the young Handsome man stood their in suit,

"Yes thats me" Glenda said Smiling at the man.

Alex blushed realising it Was Mr Allcock the Headmaster.

"I am Mr Allcock, the head at Walford high, I have come over to see how Alex is getting along and to deliver some school work for her, so she doesn't fall to far behind.

"Oh lovely Glenda said eyeing up the teacher and urging him inside.

Ronnie said goodbye to Alex and went into her own flat, Alex slowley Followed her Mother and Mr Allcock upstairs.

Upstairs Glenda offered Mr Alcock a drink and took the bag of books from him. Alex sat on the sofa really embarrest as Glenda flurted with her headteacher.

"I will have to decline the Drink, I Can't stay long Mrs Mitchell, I have a staff meeting at five" Mr Allcock said sitting in the arm chair.

"Well its only three o'clock now, Oh Please Call me Glenda, And My head Master always used to say, their was no such word as can't" Glenda said a almost school girl giggle.

"So are you feeling better Alexandra" Mr Allcock said trying to turn his attention to Alex.

"Yeah, I am feeling a lot better" Alex said looking over at her Mother who had by this time sat on the chair arm next to were Mr Alcock was sitting, In fact part of Glenda's backside was purched on Allcocks knee, Mr Alcock turned and looked up towards Glenda, And Alex tryed to indicate to her Mother to move but Glenda wasn't paying any attention to her youngest Daughter.

"So Mr Allcock, Is Mrs Allcock a teacher as well" Glenda asked smiling down at the young Handsome headteacher.

Alex couldn't believe her ears and could feel her cheeks turning red.

At that moment Roxy walked back into the flat carrying Amy,

"Can you believe that some idiot as parked in my parking space" Roxy said walking into the living area "Well Hello" Roxy said widing her eyes and smiling at the man who was by this time was getting very hot under the coller.

"This is Alexandra's head teacher" Glenda said patting Allcock on the knee and giving it a quick sqeeze, At which Allcock jumped up.

"Hello I am Roxy, Alex's Sister" Roxy said smiling at the man while shaking his hand and keeping hold of it.

Allcock wiggled his hand out of Roxy's grip "Well we will be looking foward to seeing Alex back in school again, once she is fully recovered, The Teacher said as he was heading for the door.

"Wait, Wait" Roxy said, "Umm Can I speak to you about my Daughter starting Walford high, When should I put her name down for a place" Roxy said pointing down at Amy who was toddleing around carrying her teddy around by her teeth.

"Don't ridiculous Roxy" Glenda said "Amy is still a baby, If there is ever anything you need to talk to me about to do with My Little Alexandra or anything else just ring me and I'll be stieght down into your office. Glenda said shaking Mr Allcock by the hand and standing very close to him,

Allcock pulled Back and said "I really must be going now"

"Thank you so much for calling, I'll be very strict in making sure that Alex Gets her homework done, infact as soon as its done I will be bringing it into school for you to Mark" Glenda said following the head teacher out of the flat.

Glenda came back into the Living room smiling "What a lovely man"

"He is far two young for Mum" Roxy said looking out of the window at Mr Allcoock driving away.

"What did you both think you were doing" Alex shouted standing up and going very red in the face.

"What Darling" Glenda said looking at het Daughter "We were both just being friendley"

"I will never be able to go to school again, You are both so embarrising" Alex shouted stomping to her room and Slamming the door.

* * *

What would You like to eat Sweetheart" Glenda popped her head around the bedroom door where Alex had been sulking all afternoon.

"Go away" Alex said still being very annoyed with her Mum.

"Now Alex you know you have to eat before you can have your medication, I have brought you a lovely big chocolate muffin" Glenda said sitting on the bed next to Alex.

Alex sat up "You are embarrising Mum, why did you have to be like that with the head teacher off all people"

"Like what Darling" Glenda asked smiling at her Daughter.

"Flurting" Alex said her hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh don't such a prude" Glenda said taking hold of Alexandra's hands and inspecting her plaster cast, "this is getting grubby"

"Mum, Why hasn't Dad sent me a visiting order" Alex asked. "Charlie as sent Zak one, Alex had spoken before she thought.

"I hope you havn't been talking with that young man Alexandra" Glenda said looking at her Daughter "What have I told you"

"He just came up to me and told me, Didn't answer him" Alex said sweetley.

"Ummm Well maybe your Dad dosen't think a prison is a place for his little princess to visit, Now come on That Muffin won't eat its self"

Alex Got up and just as she as about to walk away Glenda grabbed her right arm.

"Alex, we will have no more chats with Zak, Do you understand me Young Lady" Glenda said spoke in an almost intimidating tone to her Daughter, Alex knew Glenda ment what she was saying.

"yes I understand Mum" Alex said feeling a little shocked.

Glenda smiled and said "Thats my Good Girl" Then Glenda got up off the bed gave Alex a kiss on the forehhead, turned her daughter around Patted her a few times on the bum and lead her out of the bedroom.

Alex very well behaved for the rest of the evening, She had never seen her Mother that serious before, but in a strange way Glenda being strict made her feel safe and loved.


	33. Night out

**I have redused Alex's age by two years, I know this seems strange so late in the storey but I feel my writing for her is more like for a twelve year old then someone who is fourteen xxxx **

The rest of the week passed by pretty unremarkabley, Glenda had reluctenley agreed for Alexansra's best friend Cally to come and stay over, on Saturday night, Alex and Cally had been friends since Alex moved in with her father at the age of seven.

But it was Friday night and Glenda was going to spend some time at the R&R, So Jack agreed to stay home and watch over Amy, Ronnie asked Jack to watch Amy up in Glenda's flat that way he could be their if Alex was to need him as well. Alex was unimpressed with the situration.

Glenda was in her Room getting ready as was Roxy, as Amy was already asleep in Roxy room. Alex came and sat on her bed in sulky mood. She watched her Mother and sister having a laugh and joke together, sharring each others make up, And a stream of jealousy ran through Alex's vains"

"Why are you going out Mum, Why can't we all stay in together"

"Darling this is the first proper night out, I have had since you arrived, You've got your own way about your friend coming to stay and you will be having lots of fun with her other the weekend, So be a good girl, its not like I leave you every night is it. I have three Daughters you know, and want to spend some time with my two elder girls.

"But Mum you never spend any time with me" Alex said in a sulky voice.

"Excuse me, My world has centred around you for the last month" Glenda said shocked.

"Its alright Mum, Me and Ronnie are getting some attenion and Alex is Jealous, She wants all the Attention" Roxy said smiling.

"No I am not" Alex said throwing a pillow over at Roxy.

Just then was a knock on the door. "That will be Jack and Ronnie, Glenda said. "go and let them Alexandra and take that look off you face please"

"Why do I have to do everything" Alex said getting up off her bed and stomping to the door.

Glenda and Roxy looked at each other in a amzment as Glenda ussually waites on Alex hand and foot.

Alex let Jack and Ronnie in, Jack went into ther living room and Ronnie went to the bedroom to her Mother and Sister who were just about ready.

"What am I supposed to do all night" Alex whinged as her Mum and Sisters came back into the living area.

"Alexandra, You can be getting on with some of that homework" Glenda said.

"No way" Alex answered

"What do you mean no" Glenda said looking at her youngest daughter, who obviouly in the mood for being a right little Madam.

"I'll do it some other time" Alex said flopping on the sofa.

"You get it out and do it now, Thank you very much" Glenda said firmley,

Alex knowing her Mother was being serious got up slammed the pile of books on the table, looking for a reaction.

Ronnie walked over to Alex and bent down and to Alexandra's hieght, and pointed her finger. "Ur Alex, don't you give Jack any trouble, or you will have me to answer to, alright"

Alex nodded knowing that she would be in big trouble with Ronnie if she didn't behave herself.

"And get an early night Please Alex, You still need plenty of rest" Glenda said giving Alex a kiss.

The Three Mitchell women left and Alex started doing her Home work.

Jack watched TV and went to Check on Amy a few times.

"Alex started to put her books away after finishing one set of maths problems and a english assignment.

"What time do you have to go to bed then Alex" Jack asked.

"What ever time I want" Alex answered.

Alex went to put her books away in her Room and while she was in there her mobile phone beebed with a text message, It was from Zak, Saying he had heard Cally was coming over to Stay.

Alex sighed, What Alex had not told Glenda was that Cally older brother was Webester was Zaks best mate.

Alex turned her Phone off and went back into the living room.

"Can we watch a DVD or something Jack" Alex asked planning on staying up until her Mum came back.

"No, you will be off to bed in half an hour. Jack said in friendley but firm voice.

* * *

Over at the R&R Ronnie and Roxy and Glenda were enjoying a night together even though Ronnie was serving behind the bar, She managed to come and have a half an hour break with her Sister and Mother.

"Wonder how Jack and Alex are getting on" Glenda said grinning.

"She as most probably thown his stick out of the window and tied him to a chair by now"Roxy said laughing.

"Oh god, She had better not have" Ronnie said putting her hand to her forehead.

"She was so miffed she was being left out of the fun tonight" Roxy said.

"Well the child Maintenance payment as cleared with bank, So on Monday I am taking her shopping as a treat, for being such a good girl" Glenda said.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Being good, I think I must have blinked and missed that moment Mum" Roxy said still laughing.

"Well you know girls you can say what you want, But their is one good thing she as done without even trying" Glenda said smiling at her two Daughters.

"She as brought all of us together, we were in pieces when she arrived" Glenda looked at her two older Daughters with Pride, "But know here I am with my Beautiful girls"

"To Alex" Ronnie said smiling and raiseing her glass, To Alex Glenda and Roxy said together.

* * *

back at the flat, Jack was nodding off he managed to shake himself Checked his watch and sat up.

"Right squrt off you go, Bedtome"

"I am not tired yet Jack, I won't be able to sleep, just half a hour more please, We could play scrable" Alex said sitting back in the chair and crossong her legs.

"off you go to bed, You heard what your Mum said, To bed early, its already ten o'clock, Hop it now" Jack said.

Alex folded her arms in front of her sat up stieght in her chair, Smiled and said "Make me" Knowing Jack could physically Handle Her because of his injurys.

Jack looked at Alex, and at that moment his phone rang and he answered it, Oh Hi Ronnie.

"I am off to bed then" Alex said running off to her room, Not wanting Ronnie, Roxy or Glenda to know that she was misbehaving.

"Yeah everything is Fine, Alex yep she as just off to bed" Jack continued to talk to Ronnie.


	34. The Cinema

Saturday Morning, And Glenda was trying to get things organized for Alexandra's friend coming to stay. Glenda was going to spend the night in Roxy's room with Roxy and Amy, So Alexandras friend Cally could stay in Glenda's bed in Alexandra's room. and Alex was in a very demanding mood, ordering Glenda around to tidy up the Bedroom.

"Mum all of this stuff needs moving" Alex said being really stroppy.

"What stuff Darling" Glenda said trying to be patient.

"This Stuff Alex said pointing at a pile of clean laurndry Glenda had put onto Alexandra's bed, for Alex to put away.

"They are your clean clothes, put them into your wardrobe please" Glenda said.

"But I haven't had a wash or brushed my teeth or even got dressed yet, You do it Mum" Alex said walking out of the room and going into the bathroom. "And the bedding needs changing as well"

Glenda was getting very irritated by the tone of Alexandra's demanding voice.

Glenda Put Alexandra clothes away and changed the bedding on both beds.

Alex came into the bedroom looked around the room and said "Where have my my Black boots gone"

"They are in the wardrobe, Where I put them after you left them in the middle of the floor" Glenda said starting to get cross with Alex's attitude.

"Oh Mum why do you have to move everything, What a stupid place to put them, And the carpet hasn't even been vacumed yet" Alex shouted at her mother while stamping her feet.

"If you want to go to the cinema this afternoon..."Glenda was just about to give her daughter a warning, When the Front door buzzer went.

"I'll go" Alex said excitedley knowing it was going to be her friend. Alex Ran down the stairs and out of the Flat.

Alex came back up stairs followed by a girl who was a cuple of inches taller then Alex, She had dark skin, black hair pulled back and braided,

Glenda looked and smiled at the girl who politley introduced herself as Cally, Glenda gave the girl a quick hug and told Cally to call her Glenda.

"Ok Roxy is going to drive you girls to the Cinema this afternoon, So you have plenty of time to get settled" Glenda said leading Cally into Alexandra's room. Alex followed on.

I think you will be sleeping in this bed Sweetheart" Glenda said pointing Cally over to her Bed.

"You can go now Mum" Alex said looking at her Mother.

Glenda raised her eyebrows at Alex, but not wanting to cause a scene went out of the bedroom and back into the living area. Glenda sat down on the sofa, And although she thought Cally seemed like a very nice girl, Glenda wondered if it was a good idea her Staying over with Alex still being unwell. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Your Mum seens nice, old but Nice" Cally said emptying her bag on to the bed.

"She's alright" Alex said smiling.

"So I heard Zaks Dad beat you up" Cally said Starring at Alexandra's plastercast.

"Well its done with now" Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

"What time are we going to the cinema" Cally Asked.

"About two, Why" Alex asked as she watched Cally pick up her phone and write a text message,

"Oh Webster is next door seeing Zak and they are gonna meet us there"

Alexandra's eyes closed, she wasn't allowed anywhere near Zak, and Zak knew it.

The girls had lunch at home with Glenda and then Roxy drove them to the cinema, Cally and Roxy had fun singing to a Lady Gaga CD on the way, Alex Just put her fingers in her ears unimpressed at Roxy getting along with her friend. And also worried that Roxy would see Zak outside the cinema.

"Here we are girlie's Roxy said pulling up out side the cinema, I am going to come back about four to pick you back up alright" Roxy said making sure the girls checked the times on their watches so they were all on the same time.

"We will alright to make our own way back Rox" Alex insistered worried about Roxy seeing Zak.

"Alex just be here by four alright, and don't do anything stupid. Oh and wait a minute their you are" Roxy handed Alex a ten pound note "get you and Cally some Popcorn or something, Don't say your big sister never treats you"

Both girls said Thank-you and waved Roxy goodbye, Alex was relieved that Roxy had gone and Zak was no where in sight.

Glenda had also given the girls money, So after buying their Tickets the girls brought Pop corn and fizzy drinks and went and sat down in the cinema, Alex Chose a seat right in middle of over people, so their was no way that if Zak Turned up that he could bother Alex.

The lights went down and Just as the films credits started their was a racket at the entrance and Alex spotted Zak and Webester loudley come in the Cinema, Zak started to look around and Cally started waving her arms to attract the boys attention. But Alex felt relieved that their was no spare seats at either side of them, And the two teen boys had to sit two rows behind.

Everything seemed calm and Alex was starting to forget that Zak was in the cinema and started to relax and enjoy the film. All of a sudden Alex felt something soft hit her on her head. She didn't look around just shook her head and noticed something fall from her head. This made Alex nervious because she still had stitches in her head they could get infected if anything got into them. Alex felt something eles hit her head this time she caught a piece of Popcorn that was falling off her head.

She did her best to ignor them but when severel more pieces of popcorn hit her head she spun around and loudley told the boys to "Go away".

"Will you be quiet a man said who was sat in the row between Alex and Zak.

"Cally looked around and lobbed her tounge out the man. Which made Alex giggle a little.

A few minutes later something much harder hit Alexandra head. the object then fell on to Alexandra's knee she picked it up and realised it was a hard toffe sweet wrapped in shiney Paper, Alex turned around just another Toffee sweet hit her on the side of her cheek.

Alex Picked up her Fizzy drink and had a long hard sip and pulled the straw out carefuly aimed it towards Zak and Blew hard but much to Alexandra's disapointment the liquid didn't travel far and instead of hitting Zak in the face like Alex Intended. it landed on the grumpy mans jacket, Alex spun around back in her seat very quickley,

"if you lot don't pipe it down I'll go and fetch the usherette" the Man snapped.

Alex was feeling very irritited by Zak, and when yet another Sweet hit her this time on her shoulder, She got up picked up her drink and bent down and almost crawled out of her row, She moved to the row and Sat right Behind Zak, He hadn't actually notice Alex move.

Zak picked up another sweet to throw. "Where as Alex Gone" Zak said looking confussed.

But just at that moment he got the shock of his life when Alex poured her fizzy drink down the back of his neck.

"Stupid Little Bitch" Zak screamed as he reached out to grab Alex but she had already ran off and gone and sat in a different seat in the dark cinema. People trying to watch the film started to grumble and yell abuse at Zak so he quickley sat down in his seat.

The usherette shone her torch around trying to see what was going on but Alex sat still and Zak and Webster also sat very still not wanting to be thrown out of the Cinema, Cally started looking around not realising what had happened.

As the film continued Alex very much on her guard, Wondering if Zak was looking for her to try another stunt. Alex noticed Webester moving and she slouched down low in her seat so he wouldn't spot her but Webster walked steight by and went to toilet, Alex Sat back up, But almost jumped out of her skin when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and sat beside her, To Alexandra's relief it was Cally who had spotted her.

Alex knew that Zak Would have spotted Cally moving and would now know where Alex was.

Webster came back and Zak and Webester remained in their own seats until the end of the film.

As soon as the credets started Alex jumped up and grabbed Cally by the arm and told her come quickley,

Zak and Webeter stood up and pushed by people trying to catch up with the girls.

Out side the cinema Alex checked her watch and It was still only ten to four,

"Oi Brat, Zak shouted "you have ruined my shirt"

"Just P*** off Zak, I don't want anything to do with you" Alex snapped giving a Zak a hard push.

Cally gasped at Alexandra's bad language.

Zak gave Alex a push back knocking her on to the floor.

But Unfortanatley for Zak Roxy Car pulled up at that very moment with Both Roxy and Glenda in the Car.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing" Roxy shouted walking towards Zak.

"Sweetheart, Are you alright" Glenda said Running over to Alex and helping her up, Alex thought it was a good idea to fake a few tears at this point.

"I think I am ok Mum, Alex hid her face in Glenda's chest and faked a few sobs.

Roxy screamed at Zak "Whats up, your old man didn't do a good enough Job, You trying to finish her off"

"She pushed me first" Zak said trying to defend himself.

"Don't lie" Glenda said cuddling Alex "She is a Little girl, look she she i terrified, Its alright Angel Mummy's here"

"The spoilt little cow is faking, you idiot" Zak said laughing over at Glenda,

"Don't you come near my little Sister again" Roxy said raising her hand back and clouting Zak around the head.

"Get off me you mad bitch" Zak shouted back at Roxy.

Alex gave Cally a little smile, and Glenda took hold of both girls hands and lead them over to Roxy's car.

When Glenda had shut the back door, Alex whispered to Cally, Don't say you arranged for Zak to be there. Glenda and Roxy got into the front seats and as they drove off Alex gave Zak a arrogant little wave.

"Did you girls know Zak was going to be their "Roxy asked in a very serious voice.

"No, He was thowing stuff at me all the way through the Film, I have a terrible headache" Alex said letting out a another little fake sob and protended to wipe tears from her eyes. Cally looked at her friend both girls were trying not to giggle.

"Why didn't you go to the usherette or come out and ring one of us" Roxy asked.

"We Were to scared to move incase Zak Got us" Alex said trying look upset.

"Of cause you were sweetheart, You poor little things" Glenda said "I think what you both need now is a little bit of spoiling.

Both Roxy and Glenda fussed over Alex for the rest of the evening and Cally and Alex were allowed to stay up late eating sweets and playing computer games. Both girls got hypo and messed around in the bedroom having pillow fights and telling scarry storeys until the early hours.


	35. Misbehaving

10am on Sunday Morning, And Alexandras bedrorom curtains were still closed and all was dark and quiet, The room was in a complete mess clothes chucked everywhere as the two girls had decided to have a fashion parade at 2am in the Morning, Trying on both Alex and Glenda's clothing on, and disguarding the clothes on the floor after they finished. Alex was still wearing Glenda's red evening dress, that Glenda had worn on the night of the R&R reopening. The Girls had stayed up well into the early hours. And were both still fast asleep.

"Come on girls" Glenda said knocking on door, but not entering the room, "Cally your Mum is picking you up in an hour and she won't be pleased if your still in bed"

"Go away" Alexandra yelled back at her Mother from uder the devet.

Glenda walked back into the Living room were Amy was already up and dressed and playing with building blocks on the floor and Roxy was reading a news paper.

Ten minutes later there was still no sign of life from inside the bedroom.

This Time Glenda knocked and went stieght into the room.

"What as happened in here" Glenda said looking at the state of the bedroom, She walked over and opened the curtains letting light into the bedroom and seeing the full extent of Alex and Cally's sleepover, "For goodness sake Alexandra, Right up the pair of you" Cally sat up rubbing her eyes, But Alex snuggled further under her devet, "You go and get a wash Cally" Glenda said walking over Alexandra's bed "Alexandra I am going to kick you butt" Glenda said pulling off the bed covers. Glenda noticed Alex wearing her dress, "Alexandra" Glenda yelled Pulling her daughter from her bed and pulling the dress over Alex's head. "get some of your own clothes on right now, young Lady" Glenda was not happy but didn't want to cause a scene in front of Cally.

Alex got dressed and came into the Kitchen, Cally followed shortley afterwards and Glenda gave the girls each a bowl Coco pops,

"yummy" Cally said "My Mother never lets me have Coco pops"

Glenda smiled and turned to Alex who yet again playing with her food.

"I think someoe will be going back to bed after Cally as gone home" Glenda said looking at Alexandra.

"No I am not" Alex said looking stieght back at her Mother.

Just then the from door Buzzer went and Roxy answered it, "Its phil Roxy said pressing the Button and letting him in.

Phil came into the flat holding Zaks shirt in his hand,

"Why did you think it was alright to lash out at young Zak yesterday" Phil asked looking at Roxy,

"Because he pushed Alex over, Phil and she already as broken bone's" Roxy looked back at Phil standing her ground.

"Yeah well, Zak says Alex pushed him first. Phil said looking over at the girls who were starting to giggle.

"Even if she did Phil which she didn't Zak is seventeen, My Alex is only twelve and half his size" Glenda said Walking over to Phil and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok I except Zak shouldn't have pushed Alex, But What about Zaks shirt" Phil said holding up the shirt that had a sticky red patch on the back of it. "Alex threw all this sticky gunk all over him"

"Its not sicky gung" Cally piped up trying to be helpful "It was Alexandra's Cherryade"

"Cally" Alex said giving her friend a shut your mouth look.

"I thought you said you just ignored Zak" Glenda said raising her eyebrows at the naughty girl who just shrugged shoulders.

Phil left and Cally's Mother arrived to pick her up and Alex gave her friend a hug before she left.

Glenda then ordered Alex back to the table to eat her Breakfast.

"Right Madam when you have finished your breakfast you can take your medication and then can go and tidy your room" Glenda said wagging her finger. "Now eat"

Alex looked up at Glenda then looked down at her bowl of cereal, She then took a deep breath and turned her full bowl of cereal upside down. sending milk and cereal all over the table and milk started to run on to the floor.

Both Glenda and Roxy could believe their eyes, Alex stood up folded her arms and began to walk out of the room, Glenda saw red and quickley smacked her on the bottom twice and Alex ran into her room to avoide anymore slaps. Slamming the door behind her.

"Is she going to get away with this Mum" Roxy said in amazment at her Mother who was just stood their looking at the mess.

"I have just smacked her Roxy, I don't know what as got into her Glenda said, She was starting to be such a good girl"

"Mum she needs proper discipline, and needs it now, if she is like this while she is still not well, what will she like when she is better.

Glenda walked slowley towards the bedroom not knowing how she was going to deal with her Daughter.

"She walked into the bedroom and over to Alex who knowing she had really stepped out of line was already starting to pick up clothes off of the floor,

Glenda took hold of Alex's arm and lead her Over to the bed and sat her down and sat beside her.

"I waned you Alex to stay away from Zak, You told me a big fib last night" Glenda said talking in a very calm but firm voice, You got very upset when Roxy tried your Clothes on and just look at the state you have left mine, You have just purposely thown your breakfast all over the place, And you have been very demanding all weekend, you are behaving like a spoilt Brat and I am not putting up with it.

Alex looked at her Mother "I'm Sorry Mum" Alex said starting to cry, in the hope of avoiding punishment.

"I want this room tided up, And then you will come and eat so you can have your medication. And then I will decide were we go from here. Glenda stood up and walked out of the room, Alex was left sat on the bed confused wondering what Glenda ment by were we go from here.

Alex did her best to clean up her bedroom, She was worrying that Glenda was going to turn her out and imagining what life would be like living on the cold streets of london was making her cry. She carefully put her Mothers clothes away and made the beds, When Alex decided the room was tidy enough, She wiped her eyes and went back into the living area, The table was still in the state that Alex had left it. Roxy instucted her sister to clean the milk and soggy cereal up off of the table, which Alex did without any arguments.

Glenda walked into the room from putting Amy down for her a nap, And when Alex had finished cleaning the table she told Alex to sit on one of the dining chairs, Glenda and Roxy also sat down at the table.

"Right young lady me and Roxanne are both very cross about your behavior resentley, And we are not going to put up with it".

"I'm sorry Mum" Alex said starting to cry.

"Tears arnt going to wash Alex, not this time" Roxy said "Amy see's you behaving like that and will start copying you, I am not having it" Roxy said raising her voice.

"We have all bent over backwards to help you settle in Alex, And you just keep throwing it back in our faces" Glenda said.

Alex tryed to stop crying but she couldn't "Have I got to leave" Alex said thinking out loud.

Glenda and Roxy looked at each other,

"The only place your going is back to bed Missy" Glenda said patting her Daughters hand. "I don't like your behavior Alex, that doesn't mean I don't love you, It just means that from now on I am going be stricter with you, And to start with you are going to eat your breakfast"

Glenda made Alex a slice of toast which she ate and then took her medication with out ant fuss.

"Now bed, And you will stay their until after we have had Lunch ok, you can have your afterwards" Glenda ordered.

"What about Ronnie and Jack coming up for lunch" Alex said.

"Me and Roxy will be Lunch with them but you won't be, and I will be telling them that you are in you room because you have been naughty"

Alex nodded and went off to her room feeling ashamed of her behavior. and ashamed that Ronnie and Jack were going to know she was being punished.


	36. Time to think

Phil had come back from Glenda's and was trying to get Zak to be responsable for his actions.

Zak was fed of always taking the blame for Alex , It had always been the same for Zak, His Mother had walked out on him when he was a baby, His Father Charlie enventually married someone else and had another little Son, Zak had always been left out and blamed if anything had gone wrong in the house, So Zak had clung to his grandparents and had a close relatonship with his Grandfather. but when his grandmother passed away when Zak was ten and his Grandfather clive fetched a then five year old Alex to live with him, Zak also became the whipping boy at his Grandfathers house as well. Alex couldn't do any wrong in Clives eyes. Zak began to feel like a outcast in his own family. And when Charlie had attacked Alex his step Mother had blamed Zak because if her hadn't stole Roxy's car in the first place, Charlie wouldn't have hurt Alex.

"Why you are staying under my roof, you don't lay another finger on Alex" Phil said looking serious at Zak,

"Everyone thinks she is this sweet little kid, My Gtandad thought the sun shined out of her arse and plays on that" Zak protested.

"Yes she is a spoilt little brat but it was only a few weeks ago, your old man beat the poor little thing half to death, She is just a kid Zak" Phil said trying to get through to Zak.

Zak was fed of hearing about Poor little Alex and got up and left the house, he went and sat on the bench in the gardons it was pouring with rain by this time and Zak was getting very wet. He felt angry that his and Alexandra's lives could be so different from each others, Even though they were actually Auntie and nephew they had been brought up more like Brother and Sister. Here they were both from the same family, Both Fathers were banged up but Alex was with her Protective Mother and elder sisters surrounded by love and here he was surrounded by distant relatives still being blamed again for anything that went wrong in Alexandra's life, Zak was fed up with it and was feeling very alone in the would. I am going to get you, Alex Mitchell, Zak thought to himself.

Alex was spwrald across her confortable bed in her warm dry bedroom, She knew very well why she had been told off and sent to her room, but she couldn't help her mind fill with self pitying thoughts. She could here Jack playing with Amy and Amy screaming with laughter and the her Mother and sisters laughing at Amy laughing, Alex felt a little upset that Amy wasn't even asking for her or missing her presence at the family gathering. she could hear them all talking and laughing, She could smell sunday lunch cooking, And the sound of the table being set, But none of it was for her she would have to wait until the family had eaten before she was going to be allowed to eat, Her Dinner will most likely have dried up in the oven and her Mother would most likely insist that she eats it all. She imagined after Glenda Tells Ronnie how much she has misbehaved, she and Jack would worry that her bad behavior would rub off on their unborn baby, And they wouldn't want anything to do with her. Alexandras thoughts turned to Zak, He behaved much worse then her at the cinema and there he was next door with Phil who thought Zak was a saint enjoyig a nice Family Sunday Lunch. I am going to get you Zak Mitchell, Alex thought to herself.

* * *

Billy came out, of number 27 and came to sit with Zak in pouring rain,

"You all right mate" Billy said looking at his younger cousin.

Zak shrugged his shoulders, "Us Mitchell's are strange, Its like there two classers of us, Their are the Zaks and the Alex's" Zak said "The Alex's are important, get everything they want, They always have people to take care of them no matter what they have done, or what happens to them, Its like they are the upper class, And then there are the Zaks, No one cares about them they are used and when things get tough People turn their backs on them, The Zaks are the underclass"

This all sounded to familar to Billy, "I know what you mean "I have spent my whole life playing second fiddle to phil, And now he is even taking Jay off me" Billy looked at Zak and rubbed his wet hair " Come on mate shirley is plating up your grub"

Zak walked back inside the house and him and Billy went into the Kitchen

"An extra big potion for Zak Shirl" Phil said Chucking Zak a towel. Zak smiled as Shirley handed him a huge Sunday Lunch.

* * *

Thier was a knock on the door of Alexandra's bedroom door, And Ronnie popped her head around,

"Come on sweet pea Dinner time" Ronnie said her holding her hand out to Alex.

Alex looked at Ronnie strange "I am not allowed" Alex said feeling embarrest, that maybe Glenda hadn't told Ronnie about Alex being naughty yet.

"Oh I talked Mum around, and I have got you off the hook, We can't have you getting any thiner can we" Ronnie said smiling and winking at her Little sister.

Alex stood up and smiled at Ronnie, Ronnie kissed Alex on the cheek and they walked into the living area together, Amy immediatley started clapping her hands when she saw Alex, and Roxy gave Alex a little tickle as a way of saying sorry for being so hard on her.

"Come and sit your bum dowm next to me Minx" Jack said Smiling at Alex ad patting the chair nest to him.

Glenda Put Alex Meal in front of Alex and kissed the top of her head.

Both sets of Mitchells sat and ate their meals in peace, in nieghbouring houses and surrounded by Family.


	37. The Hospital

As following week passed Alex and Zak only caught Passing glimpses of each other, Alex seemed to be recovering faster now and had slowley came off of her medication and stopped needing the pain killers, And on the following Monday Morning, Alex had an appointMent at the hospital to have her stitches removed and have Xrays taken to see how her skull and arm were healing, Ronnie was taking Alex to her appointment but Alex really wanted Glenda there. Carol was still coming to terms with Billiie's death and was taking time off from work at the bookies, It seemed to Alex that Glenda was always at work.

"Come on lazybones" Roxy said pulling the bed covers off Alex, But Alex didn't budge, She wasn't looking foward to the day ahead. Roxy sat on the bed grabbed hold of both of Alexandra's hands and pulled into a sitting position,

"Ronnie will be here soon, She will be taking you to the hospital of _Dooooooom" _Roxy said trying to put on a scarry voice.

"Me and Ronnie are going Shopping later, Mum has given me Money for a new coat, for the cold weather" Alex said in a bragging voice.

"Thats if you make it far" Roxy said.

"What do mean "Alex said looking confused.

"Well when the Nurce is snipping your stitches off, if she makes a cut, in the wrong place your cut will open up again and your brain will drop out on the floor, And you know once Brains have been on the floor they can't use them again" Roxy said trying to look serious,

"Well at least I have a brain to drop out" Alex smiling at Roxy as she climbed out of bed.

* * *

Alex sat purched on the bath tub, pouting.

"Mum, Its not fair, I don't want to go to the hospital without you, What if there is a problem" Alex Moaned while Glenda was trying to brush her teeth in the Bathroom.

"What Problem Darling, You are doing very well, Anyway you like Ronnie, And you and her are going to have a little shopping trip afterwards"

"I like Albert but I don't him to take me to the Docters" Alex said "Roxy said that if my stitches haven't healed when the nurse takes them out, my brain will fall out and drop on to the floor and they won't be able to put it back in"

"Oh don't listen anything Roxy says Darling, Now out of here, I need to use the toilet" Glenda said Pushing Alex out of the bathroom.

"Alex chuck me a fresh Nappy will you" Roxy said when she noticed Alex coming into the living room,

Alex just sat on the sofa ingnoring her big sister.

"Alex, Nappy now, Amy is butt naked and its not the warmest of mornings is it" Roxy said in a firm voice.

"Mum said, Not to listen to anything you say" Alex said grinning at her big Sister, while grabbing a nappy and sitting down on the floor next to Amy's Changing mat. Roxy started to put the nappy onto Amy and Alex bent down and blew a rasberry on Amys cheek, Making Amy laugh and kick her legs. Amy's foot hit Roxy steight in the mouth and Alex laughed.

"Outch,That was your fault Alex" Roxy said giving Alex a slap on her leg. "you can Finish getting her dressed now, I want to see if Christian has texted me back"

"How come you and Christian haven't been hanging out so much Alex said while pulling Amy's sweather over her head.

"Well I kind of accidentley spiked Syeds orenge juice" Roxy said while checking her phone.

"Roxy thats really Baaaaad" Alex said looking over at her big sister "What if he was on medication or if he was driving.

"Well he wasn't and When I need Advice on how to behave, I won't be asking my naughty little sister" Roxy said givng Alex a sacastic little grin.

Alex pulled her tounge out at Roxy.

"Alex why arnt you getting dressed" Glenda yelled noticed Alex still in her Pjs.

* * *

Zak waited in the visiting area at the prison with all the other visiters he looked as the prisoners coming through the doors and greeting their Visiters.

Charlie came through and sat across from Zak.

"How are you son" Charlie said looking Zak up and down.

"Alright, ya know, Dad I am sorry for tellig the old bill, its just we left Alex on the foor bleeding, and I didn't know if anyone had found her" Zak said trying to defend the fact that he had grassed his Dad up.

"Yeah well so you should be ZaK, how do you think your grandfather will react if when I am sentenced Tomorrow, if I get transferred to the same nick as him" Charlie said looking nervious.

Zak looked at his father knowing that his Grandfather was a dangerius man to cross.

"Ya know how ya grandad is over that Brat, he won't except that it was her fault, Your Grandad he will probably try and do the same to me, as I did to her" Charlie said worrying about seeing his Father again. Zak was shocked he had never seen his father in such a self pitying state.

"Well arnt you even gonna ask how Alex is" Zak said looking at his father.

Charlie looked taken aback "How is Princess Alexandra" Charlie sacasticley asked.

"The same as always except she has a crack in her skull and her arm in plaster cast" Zak said looking at his Father hoping Charlie would feel some kind of remorse.

"Yeah well the little Bitch as never had a beating before so she as been paid off in full"

Zak really hated his Father when he was being like this, it was if he believed that the world was wrong and he was right.

* * *

Alex sat on the bed in the nurse's room

"Now do you want your Mum to come and hold your hands, while I remove these, or are you gonna be brave girl and keep your hands down" The nurse said, thinking Ronnie was Alex's Mum.

Alex started to giggle at what the nurse had said, and she continued to giggle as the nurse appraoched her with the tool to take her stitches out. Alexandra's face began to change expression and her Giggles soon turned to tears, Ronnie Stepped forward and took hold of both of Alex's hands, Alex closed her eyes, She felt a tickle on the top of her head and she braced her self for what she thought was going to be a pain experiece.

"All done" the nurse said.

Alex opened her eyes looking shocked. She hadn't felt a thing not really, She slowley raised her and hand felt for her scar.

"Its a neat scar the nurse said "your hair will soon grow around it and You want even know its there"

Alex felt really silly to be crying as Ronnie wiped her damp checks.

The docter came in and looked at Alexandra's Xray photographs, "Well we will need to keep your arm in plaster for a few weeks yet, its healing well, but it really was a severe break, I think we should get a new plaster cast put on your arm, that ones getting a little old. now your skull is is a different matter, Its almost as good as new, I don't see any reason why you can't go back to school" The docter said patting Alex on the head. Alex made no effort to disguise her disapointment in the fact that she was going to be starting back to school.

Alex was allowed to choose a coloured plaster cast for her arm, So she chose a bright green plaster cast because of Halloween being so close. Ronnie and Alex went shopping and Alex got a new trendy looking coat.

Later Alex was plaesed to able to wash her hair in proper Shampoo, And Glenda brushed Alex's hair as she tucked her into bed that night.

"I don't really want to back to school Mum" Alex moaned.

"Alexandra Since september you have only been to school for one week and it is now nearley the end of October" Glenda said giving Alex a kiss goodnight.


	38. Sentenced

Alex put her new coat on and picked up her school bag,

"Hey Alex, Don't say I never give you anything" Roxy said while handing Alex a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks Roxy, See you later" Alex said as she headed for the stairs.

"Now Darling are you sure you have got everything" Glenda asked as Alex was leaving the flat for her first day back at school.

"Yes Mum, you have asked me a hundred times" Alex said getting annoyed at Glenda's fussing.

Alright Darling, I'll see you after school, Have a good day and Behave your self.

Alex smiled at her Mother "Of cause, I always do"

"You mind you do or I will have to come into schiool and visit that lovely Mr Allcock, And you won't like that will you" Glenda said kissing Alex on the cheek and watching as she left the flat.

"Do you think she will be alright" Glenda said turning and looking towards Roxy who was putting Amy's coat and hat on.

"Yeah she'll be fine, in fact if things go our way at the court today and that Animal is locked away for years, She'll be even better" Roxy said zipping up Amy's coat.

"Alex, oi Alex" Alex turned around and saw Liam running towards her.

"Hi liam, you on your way to school" Alex asked him.

"Wondered if you fancied Bunking off today" Liam asked looking a little down in the dumps.

"Its my first day back, I can't, Allcock will be expecting me, he will ring my Mum if I don't turn up, Why you getting fed up of king Edwards"

"Nah just fancied a day off that all" Liam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Liam are you allowed to wear that cap for school" Alex said grabbing Liams cap off of his head.

"Hey Alex give that back" Liam said trying to grab the cap back from Alex. Who paused and stared at liams forhead,

"Whats That liam" Alex said pointing as the gash on liams forhead.

* * *

Over at the other end of the square Glenda Roxy and Ronnie Got into Roxy's car and the three of them sped off.

* * *

Alex and liam sat on the swings on the park.

"Your Gran hit you hard enough to do that" Alex said in amazment.

"Don't tell anyone Alex, I mean my family have enough going on without the social getting involved" Liam said.

Alex sighed "Pff Liam, What you gonna do, I mean it will be strange living in the same house as her, I mean even a mention of Charlie and I..."

"Its not the same as what happened to you Alex" Liam said starting to look even more down in the dumps then he had before. "You had better go to school Alex" Before your late"

"Ok well here you go incase you get peckish" Alex reached in her pocket and Handed Liam the Chocolate bar that Roxy had given to her.

* * *

Glenda and her girls arrived at the court and were waiting in the waiting area, When Zak and Phil worked in shortley afterwards and Phill nodded over at his his cousins and Aunt, Zak just hung his head, After about ten minutes, Phil heard a strong male voice behind him.

"Well Phil, long time no see" A stocky looking man with a short thin women on his arm, was standing their and put out his hand to shake phils hand.

"Harry, How ya doing mate, Phil said shaking the mans hand.

"Thats Harry, Clives other son, And thats his wife, They have a daughter Alex's age" Glenda said in a hushed voice to her two daughters.

"How are you bearing up Zak" Harry said patting his nephew on the shoulder.

Harry looked up and noticed Glenda standing across the room with Ronnie and Roxy,

Harry and his wife walked over to Glenda.

"Glenda" Harry said. "We just want you to know that we don't condone what Clive did to Alex, I mean our Jessica is the same age, And if anyone hurt her"

"But you still have come to support him" Glenda said.

"He is still my Brother" Harry said looking embarrest.

"And Alexandra is your Sister" Glenda said bitterly"

"How is Alex baring up" Harry's wife asked.

"She's fine now" Glenda said turning away from the cuple who went back to stand with Zak and Phil.

* * *

Alex just arrived at school just as the bell went, She slowley began to walk towards the school doors when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Abi,

"Hi Alex, Didn't think you would be back at school so soon"

"Yeah the docter said it would be fine" Alex answered as the girls stepped inside the school along with hundreds of other young people.

"Zak told me his Dad was getting sentenced today" Abi said looking at Alex.

Alex looked at Abi Shocked she hadn't realised Charlie even been to court yet never mind was ready to be sentenced.

Alex walked back out of school, got her mobile phone out of her bag and found Liams number,

"Hi Liam there as been a change of plan, meet at the bus stop" Alex then began to run back out of the school gates.

* * *

The whole of the Mitchell clan stood in the gallery of the court, Glenda felt her stomach turn as Charlie came through and stood in the dock, Charlie starred strieght at Glenda and then scanned the rest of the Mitchell faces unsure who was friend and who was foe,

The very sight of Charlie, A stong stocky thuggish looking man in his fortys ruplused both Ronnie and Roxy, The thought of this brut of a man being so brutel with their baby sister was a horrific thought. The Judge began to speak and said that although Charlie had pleaded guilty to his crime he had shown little remorse so he Sentenced Charlie to three years in prisonment.

Zak put his hands to his head and began to cry, Phil put his hand on Zaks shoulder.

Charlie was led away.

* * *

Liam and Alex sat on Bus traveling to town to get attend the court case.

"Are kids even allowed in court Alex" Liam asked.

"Were not kids were twelve" Alex said "Anyway I want to know whats going on"

Liam looked at at Alex who was much smaller in size then him. "Well what if your Mums there" Liam asked.

"She won't be Liam" Alex said confidantley "She would have told me if she had known aboout it"

"Well you'll be in for it if she is" Liam said sniggering.

* * *

Zak was still crying as the family were spilling out of court and on to the streets "Three Years" Zak sobbed

"Three years is hardley long enough" Roxy snapped from behind Zak.

"Knock it off will ya Roxy" Phil said "Your old man was no saint, was he"

Glenda put her hand on Roxy's shoulder and just as they turned the cornre to walk to the car park they walked strieght into Liam and Alex.

"What are you doing here Madam, Why arnt you in school" Glenda said putting her hands to her head.

"Charlie is in court today Mum, I wanted to know what was happening" Alex said looking rather sheepage,

"Right We will take liam to his school first and me and you are stieght in to see Mr Allcock" Glenda said taking hold of Alexandra's hand,

"Oh no please Mum, you are embarrising" Alex said cringing at the thought of Glenda flirting with Mr Allcock.

"Now thats a different take on discipline_" _Ronnie said linking arms with Roxy and giggling.


	39. Control

The day after Billie's funeral Liam was on his way home from School he stood at the community centre door looking at a halloween Party Poster.

"Hey liam" Alex said walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Did you get into much trouble for bunking off school the other day"

"Hi Alex, No not really, There is too much going on at our place, for anyone to be bothered about what I get up to, What about you, did you get into trouble"

"I had to put up with Mum telling Allcock that his tie matched his eye colour" Alex said putting her hands to her cheeks "My Mum is worse than a teenager sometimes"

"Are you going to the Party" Liam asked pointing to the Poster.

"Yeah, Mum says I have to go with her and Amy, Ron and Rox are having a party of their own at the R&R and Me and Mum are Babysitting"

"you sound like you don't want to go" Liam asked looking at Alex strangley.

"I don't want to go, a load of kids dressed up as witches and devils screaming over some make believe ghosts" Alex said pulling a face. "I would much rather go to the party at the R&R"

"yeah and be with a load of grown ups dressed up as witches and devils screaming over some make believe ghosts" Liam mocked Alex "The ghosts here arn't make believe Alex, The bloke that used to run this place Murdered a load of people and their ghosts haunt the building, hoping to get their revenge" Liam said waving his fingers.

"Gotcha" Roxy screamed as she crept up behind Alex and grabbed her around the waist from behind, While picking her up and spinning her around, Alex nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Roxy, let go of me" Alex snapped, embarrest that she had freaked out.

"Come on moody, home, Mum is finishing early this afternoon" Roxy said still laughing at Alex's reaction. Roxy and Alex started to walk towards home pushing Amy in her buggy.

"Hey Alex, Their is a ten pound prize for best costume" Liam shouted after Alex, Alex turned around And gave Liam the loser sign with her hand. Liam sighed as he watched her walk away.

As Liam carried on walking home he was thinking about how much Alex's attitude and behavior confused him, Sometimes she was really sweet to him and other the times she was really bratty and horrible to him.

* * *

Alex Amy and Roxy arrived back at the flat as they walked into the living area Alex got another shock, Mr Allcock was sat in the arm chair, When he noticed the girls he jumped up,

"Ok Mrs Mitchell, I think we have discussed everything we need to for now" Allcock said shaking Glenda's hand. "See you tomorrow Alexandra" Mr Allcock said leaving the flat.

"What was he doing here Mum" Alex asked staring at her Mother.

"Who Mr Allcock, He was...Well...He just popped by to have a chat about how you are going to catch up with your school work, after you have had so much time off, Darling, Thats all" Glenda said nodding her head, but blushing at the same time.

Alex carried on looking at her Mother, in a disbelieving way.

"Oh yeah Mum, And what did you and the sexy head master decide" Roxy asked laughing.

"Whats she laughing at" Alex said still trying to work her Mother out. Roxy continued to Laugh, "Wonder what the other kids would say if they knew, your mum gets house calls from the head teacher" Roxy said in a teasing voice.

"You had better shut up Roxy" Alex said snapped at her sister and then turned to her Mother and sharpley said "And you had better not be up to anything with Allock"

Glenda was slightley taken back by her twelve year old "Excuse me, young Lady, Who are the adults in this family" she said bending down to her daughters hieght and wagging her finger.

"I sometimes wonder" Alex shouted chucking her school bag across the floor and flopping down on the sofa, Crossing her arms and taking deep breaths.

"Don't you dare Alex" Roxy said all of sudden turning very serious " I have warned you before about behaving like this in front of Amy.

"Oh its alright for you and Mum, to behave how you like" Alex said picking up one of Amy's Dolls and throwing it at Roxy hitting her on the leg.

"Right, if you are going to have a paddy, you can have it alone in your room" Roxy said dragging Alex up off the sofa and man handleing her and pushing her into her bedroom,

"I hate you both" Alex screamed as Roxy shut the door.

Alex shocked at being sent to her room by her elder sister, grabbed the door handle to open the door and come back out of her room, but the door wouldn't budge she realised that Roxy was holding the door shut on the other side.

"Roxy you cow, you had better let me out right now" Alex shouted banging her right fist on the door, then started kicking the door.

Roxy smiled over at Glenda who was watching from the other side of the landing "You are staying in there until you calm down" Roxy said in a calm voice.

"Mum, Mum tell her please, I want to come out" Alex said starting to cry but still banging on the door.

Glenda began to walk towards the door, but Roxy put her finger up to her lips and indecated for her mother to go back into the living room.

Alex sat on the floor with her back to the door and sobbed, Roxy listened to Alex Crying from the other side of the door and after a few minutes she heard Alex get up and move away from the door. Roxy let go of the door and walked back into the living area.

"Shes calming down" Roxy said picking up Amy.

"What if she has damaged her arm" Glenda said looking over at Roxy.

"She hasn't we would have known about it, if she had, And it would have been her own fault if she had, She as more likely damaged the door" Roxy said "She is lucky I didn't go in there and whack her"

"Oh and that would have really have settled her down" Glenda snapped at Roxy "If their is any smacking to do I'll do it"

"Mum she as thrown a tantrum other nothing, she needs sorting out" Roxy said looking seriously at her Mother.

Alex layed across her bed angry at Roxy for making her stay in her room and angry at Glenda for not helping her.

Glenda opened the bedroom door and came over and sat on Alex's bed.

"Go away" Alex said trying to push her mother off of her bed.

Glenda pushed Alex back, lifted Alexandra's skirt and gave her a sharp slap on her bare upper leg.

"Outch Mum" Alex squealed putting her own hand to her leg to try and stop the stinging.

"Right Alexandra, You don't tell me and Roxy What we can and can't do, You don't throw a tanrum, just because things arn't going your way, And you don't throw things around especially not in front of Amy do I make myself clear" Glenda said in a strict voice. "And you don't go around kicking doors,

"But Mum" Alex said starting to cry again still rubbing her leg.

"I am having no Buts, Missy, You go and say sorry to Roxy right now, And you can stop that sniffling, your like a baby you cry over nothing" Glenda said taking hold of Alex's arm and pullking her up off the bed.

"It isn't nothing" Alex said showing her mum the pink mark on her leg that Glenda's slap had left.

"Do you want one on the other leg to match, Stop being such a cry baby" Glenda said pushing Alex out of the room. Glenda had never been a great discipliner not even when Ronnie and Roxy were young but The girls were always afraid of Archie so it didn't matter, She had brought Danny up alone and he had always walked all over Glenda, She had been given a second chance with Alex, She was determined to do things differentley. She didn't even know if smacking was the right way to go with Alex, But she knew she had to turn things around and gain control, if only for Alex's own sake.


	40. Alexandra's Nighmare

The clock in the living room donged twice it was two o'clock in the morning and the flat was in darkness, Roxy was asleep sprawld across her double bed and Amy slept sweetley in her cot,

across the landing Glenda was was also in bed she and Alex shared a room but had two single beds, Alex lay mummbleing and twitching in her bed, Glenda wasn't asleep she was awake watching her Daughters restless sleep from her bed across the room. Glenda was unsure whether or not to wake Alex from her dream.

In Alexandra's mind she was stood in the living room listening to her Mother talking to someone o the landing.

"She has been very Naughty, I can't do anything with her, I am glad you came to sort her out" Glenda said in a loud voice.

Glenda walked into the room, "Darling there is someone here to see you" Glenda said smiling at her Daughter. Alex smile back at her mother who was walking towards her.

All of a sudden Alex spotted someone else in the room, It was Charlie, Alex Screamed but no noise came out of her mouth.

"She is all yours Charlie" Glenda said leaving the room.

Alex ran to the door which slamed shut as she appoached. She tryed to pull the door open but she knew Roxy was holding the handle on the other side. Alex began to scream again but just like before no noise came out of her mouth. She could hear Roxy and her Mother laughing on the other side of the door.

Alex turned around to face her demon who was walking towards waving his arms about screaming and shouting that he was going to kill her, Alex croucted down on the floor infront of the door she looked up as charlie raised his huge fist.

"Alexandra, Sweetheart wake up" Glenda said giving her daughter a little shake.

Alex opened her eyes and shot up, breathing heavily and visabley trembling.

"You were calling out in your sleep darling" Glenda said pulling Alex close to her and beginning to comfort her, Alex rested her head on Glenda Shoulder while Glenda cuddled her Daughter. Glenda was shocked to feel Alex's heart beating hard and fast next to her chest.

"Darling, what on earth is wrong, What were you dreaming" Glenda said taking Alex's face in her hands. "Darling you are very hot and sweaty"

The bedroom door began to open Alex almost jumped back into Glenda's arms out of fear.

"Whats happening now" Roxy said popping her head around the door,

"She as had a bad dream, Will you stay with her while I get her glass of Water" Glenda said standing up and walking out of the room.

Roxy sat on Alex bed, seeing that Alex was clearly shaken up. Alex was still looking at the bedroom door with terror in her face.

"Were you dreaming about Charlie" Roxy whispered. Alex looked at her sister her face was filled with fear she gasped for air almost as if she was to scared to answer.

"He is in the living room" Alex whispered her voice shaking with every word and her eyes filled with terror.

"No Alex, He is in prison" Roxy said rubbing Alex's upper arms.

Glenda came through the door with a glass of water and a wet flannel,

Alex clenched her fists and put them to her mouth still trembling and worrying and she was gasping for breath.

Roxy took hold of Alexandra's hands and moved them down, She then took the wet flannel and gentley started to wipe Alex's forehead, Alex started to cool down and breath normally she started to realise that she had been dreaming. she took slow sips of the water while leaning back on Glenda who was now sat behind Alex,

"I have a sore thoat" Alex said feeling her neck and looking around at Glenda.

"I think thats because you were screaming in your sleep Darling, Are you going to share your dream with me and Roxy" Glenda said while taking the glass off of Alex.

"I can't remember" Alex said in a quiet voice while she liad back down snuggling back down into bed.

Glenda stood up and started tucking Alex into bed, Roxy looked over at Glenda knowing that Alex could remember but didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll see you both in the Morning" Roxy said giving Alex a little kiss on her forehead.

Glenda stayed sat back down on Alexandra's bed and stayed there for a few minutes while she watched her Daughter falling back to sleep.

Alex slept calmley for the rest of the evening, But seemed a quieter then normal when she woke the next morning.

* * *

Ronnie had come up to have breakfast and visit her family,

Alex was already partially dressed in her school blouse and thousers, She walked into the kitchen.

Ronnie and Roxy were both stood near the sink "You should have seen her Ron she was petrified, It was if she was having a panic attack, she was convinced that he was in the flat" Roxy said in a hushed voice,

Over hearing her sisters Alex gave them both a look which obviously ment she was not impressed at them discussing her.

Ronnie bit her lip as Alex poured her self a glass of juice as she continued to try and stare her big sisters out.

"What do you want to eat Alex" Glenda said breaking Alex's stare "Do you want me to make you some toast"

"No, I have a sore throat, Can I just have some fruit Mum" Alex said putting her arms around her Mother and snuggling in for a hug.

"Fruit, What Fruit" Glenda said resting her own head on Alexandras head.

"A pair please Mum, Will you peel it for me and cut it up. Glenda nodded. " Make sure you take the core out won't you" Alex smiled as she looked up at her mother knowing she pushing it a bit.

"Would you like me to eat for you as well" Glenda said as Alex Giggled "Alright Darling you go and finished getting ready And I'll sort your Fruit out.

"Are you sure shes alright Mum" Roxy asked still a little freaked over the state Alex was in just a few hours before.

"I don't know, she seems fine" Glenda said taking a pair out of the fruit bowl and starting to peel it.

"Well a pair is hardley a nutritious start to the day" Ronnie said pouring her self a coffee.

"I can't force feed her Darling" Glenda said looking over at Ronnie.

Alex came through fully dressed in her school Uniform and she was carrying Amy who had woken, the family sat down and started to eat breakfast together.

"What was all that noise yesterday afternoon" Ronnie asked looking over at Alex.

Alex smiled and pointed at her Mum and then at Roxy

"Whats that mean, It was them shouting, it sounded more like you from downstairs" Ronnie said giving Alex a little poke in her ribs.

Alex giggled "They were being horrible to me"

"Thats what I thought was happening" Ronnie said smiling at Alex and gave her a little wink.

"So are you dressing up for this Party at the community centre Alex" Roxy asked.

"Yeah I need a new costume" Alex said looking at her Mother.

"We'll see, you have just had an expensive dress for Ronnie's wedding Darling" Glenda said.

"What were you thinking of going as, a witch or a ghost" Roxy asked.

"No" Alex said shaking her head. "A fairie, you used to love tinkerbelle when you were little" Glenda said stroking Alex check to see if she was still hot.

"No, I want to go as one of those skellington pirates from Pirates of the caribbean" Alex annonced.

"Uhhggg Alexandra" Glenda said laughing.

"So your Green plaster cast will act as a kind of make shift Hook will it" Ronnie Asked while biting into a slice of toast.

"I think you will find that captain hook is in Peter pan, Ronnie not pirated of the caribbion" Alex said making fun of her eldest sister.

"Ronnie, Why can't I come to the party at the clun instead" Alex asked.

"Your not old enough Sweetpea, Anyway you have got to look after Mum and Amy at the Community centre Party" Ronnie said looking at Alex who seemed disapointed.


	41. Halloween

Alex soon got over her nightmare and got back to being her normal self Glenda and Roxy soon put Alexandra's night terror to the back of their minds and life in the falt got back to normal.

The children and adults of Albert square were buzy buying costumes for halloween. Stacey Slater had brought a large selection of kids and Adults Halloween Costumes, Masks and accessories to sell on her market stall, In the hope of cashing in on the halloween fever that had hit the square and the fact that there were two party's booked ment both young and old would be needing the perfect costume.

Saturday the 30th of October arrived the day before Halloween and the day of both Halloween Party's. Roxy had brought Amy a cute little pumpkin outfit but Glenda who was a little miffed to be stuck taking Amy and Alex to a party at the community centre when her daughters were having a party at R&R decided that Alex didn't need a full costume so she brought Alex a square headscarf with skull and cross bones paturns printed on it, Roxy seeing her little sister was disapointed found out an old white and blue strippy top of hers and some old gold looped earings and a old belt, Alex reluctantly agreeded to wear them with her cropped jeans and black boots, she would have much preferred to have had a proper pirates costume but Glenda wasn't having any of it, Saying money didn't grow on tree's and Alex would only be wearing the costume for a cuple of hours, so it didn't really matter. Alex who was used to getting everything she asked for from her Dad, Was actually starting to get used to Glenda saying and meaning no, being Glenda's youngest daughter which as Alex saw it ment she was bottom of the pack.

* * *

Abi and Lauren were stood outside the commumity centre Lauren was was dressed as the grim reapper and Abi was dressed in a red tutu with red leggings and red devil horns, As Zak and Jay appoached Abi waved the boys over.

"You have got to be joking" Lauren moaned after her run in Jay.

"Hi Abs" Zak who was dressed as the hulk said. Jay who was wearing a skellington costume didn't say a word.

"Whose this" Zak said looking over at Lauren.

"Oh this my sister Lauren" Abi said still smiling at Zak.

"Oh red hair doesn't run the family then" Zak joked beginning the flirt with Lauren. Abi found this most insulting and walked inside alone.

When Glenda and the girls arrived at the party, Zak pulled on his mask so that Glenda wouldn't notice him. Glenda went and sat down watching Amy run around and Alex walked over to Liam who was also dressed as a pirate, even he had brought costume. Alex soon spotted a few girls who were in her class at school and soon started to have fun with them leaving liam on the side lines.

the commumity centre soon filled with kids and teens and Glenda soon became very bored.

"Alex, Alexandra Darling, I am going to take Amy home, She is getting tired, will you be ok" Glenda asked calling Alex away from the other girls.

"Yes Mum" Alex said pleased she was being allowed a little freedom but worrying about walking home alone in the dark.

"You be home by half nine" Glenda said picking Amy up and leaving.

Zak who had once again put his mask on, made a strange noise at Glenda as she walked passed him scarring Amy.

Glenda called in the minutemart on her way home to buy a bottle of wine, she ran into Carol and Pat who both also brought wine and went up to Glenda's flat to drink it.

Back at the community centre The older teens were also getting bored Zak who had scanned the roiom for signs of any Mitchells decided to see if he could wind Alex up.

"So Alex Couldn't Mummy afford to buy you a costume" Zak said appoaching Alex who was sat drinking orange juice with her friends from School.

"just ignor him" Alex said to her friends.

"How Daddy settling in to prison" Zak said waiting for a reaction from his twelve year old Auntie.

"Hows your Dad settling into prison life" Alex said staring back at Zak.

Zak clenched his fists, Zak was still stuggling with the fact that his Dad was in prison.

"He isn't" Zak Said lying though his teeth.

"What do you mean" Alex said confussed.

"He escaped Today, He rang me said he has some unfinished business to attend to" Zak felt a strange sence of satisfaction from lying, and seeing a look of terror come over Alex Face, made him feel even better.

"Come on Zak were out of this kids party" Lauren sais starring over at Alex who was still in a state of Shock, "Saw your Mum in Allcocks car the other day, They looked very Cozy" Lauren said looking down her nose at Alex.

Alex couldn't bear the smug look on laurens face. She chucked her juice stieght in laurens face.

"You Little bitch" Lauren screamed.

* * *

The living room clock donged to say it was nine o'clock, "I told my My Alex she had to be back by half past nine Glenda said.

"Well I had better go by then Pat sniggered, Last time I came into connect with that one, I ended up with green hair"

"Oh come on Pat wasn't you mischievous when you were a little girl" Glenda asked trying to dismiss what Alex had done at the salon.

"My Billie was always a good boy" Carol said Gulping another glass of wine.

I had better stop that clock" Glenda said getting up "the clocks go back tonight, so I will stop it for an hour and Then start it again"

* * *

Alex went into the Toilets at the community centre she had to hold on to the sink as blood rushed to her head, thoughts of charlie being out their and coming to get her were turning her stomack.

She looked up and and strarred at her herself in the mirror she noticed someone appoaching from behind, It was Lauren who had come out of one of the cubecles, She grabbed hold of the back of Alexandras hair.

"You think your something don't you, you little cow" Lauren yelled as she dragged Alex over to one of the toilet cubicles by her hair.

"Get off of me" Alex screamed.

"Have I got to do to you what my Brother did to Archie" Alex had no idea what Lauren was on about so tried to bring up her broken arm up to whack Lauren with the hard Plaster cast. But Lauren knocked Alex's arm away.

Lauren forced Alex to her knee's and put her knee into Alex's back then forced her head into the toilet.

"Drink P***, You little s***" Lauren said Flushing the chain,

Alex stuggled to breath as toilet water rushed into her face. Lauren let go of Alex who immadiatley vomited back into the toilet"

"Stay away from me" Lauren said walking back out of the toilets.

Alex quickley locked the toilet door and sat on the toilet. She wiped her face with toilet paper and began to cry. Alex stayed locked in the toilet for the rest of evening, to afraid that Charlie would be waiting for her with Zak and Lauren, She hoped that her Mum would come looking for her, but Glenda didn't come,

As Ian who was catering The party thought he hah let the last of the guest out, Turned off the lights anf locked up.

Alex just sat their on the toilet in the dark.


	42. Missing

Alex sat in the dark on the toilet seat in a cubicle in the cold communtie centre Toilet, She knew that her Mum had told her to be back home for nine thirty and the Party ended at ten and that seemed like hours ago, She wondered why Glenda hadn't come looking for her, Her mind filled with fears that Charlie might be keeping her Mother and Amy hostage at the flat waiting for Alex's return, Or Charlie hadn't gone to the flat, maybe Glenda didn't care if she returned. Maybe charlie was out looking for her, Alex had nothing with her only the clothes she was wearing, She had no watch, no phone and no coat. Her arms were covered in goosebumps because of the cold.

Glenda and Pat seemed to be getting on really well for a change and Carol was benifitting from being out in company, Glenda had stopped the clock at nine o'clock as the clocks wear being put back an hour to mark the end of british summer time the only thing was she and her guests and totally lost all sence of time and had switched the clock back on a hour later, At 1:30am Roxy and Ronnie both let them selfs into the flat and climbed up the stairs,

"Oh Hi Darlings, your early Glenda said looking at the clock which still said 9pm. "I though you were Alex"

"she thought you were Alex" Pat said laughing hysterically she was more than a bit tipsy.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at each over with a blank expression.

"Did the girls enjoy the party Mum" Roxy said sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Amy did, she is tucked up" Glenda said trying not to look Drunk "Alex is still there"

"What do you mean mum" Ronnie said looking shocked.

"Don't worry darling she is under strict instuction to home at half past nine, she as half an hour yet" Glenda said.

Ronnie and Roxy both looked at each other "It half past one in the Morning Mum" Ronnie said

Don't be daft sweetheart look at the clock its nine o'clock" Glenda said Laughing at Ronnie,

Roxy jumped up and ran into her bedroom to check Amy was in her cot which she was sleeping sweetley. She then ran into Alex's room.

"Alex" Roxy shouted relising Alex bed was empty.

"Do you know what" Pat said checking her watch " its been nine o'clock with that clock of yours for four and half hours"

"Hey" Glenda said "Oh I turned it off" Glenda said

"Mum where the hell is Alex" Roxy came back into the room screaming

Glenda and pat drank some water to try and sobber them selfs up, Ronnie rang Jack to come and sit with Amy, Ronnie, Roxy and the three women left the flat in search of Alex.

* * *

"Why did you leave her at the Party Mum" Roxy said getting very angry with her Mother.

"She was having fun with some other girls" Glenda said sobering up as the cold night air hit her.

"Who were they, What were their names" Roxy said in a raised voice.

"Roxy calm down" Ronnie said putting her arm around her mother who was starting to cry

"We'll ask Liam if he saw her" Pat said who was also starting to Sober up.

Pat opened her front door and started to shout liam, Bianca came rushing down the stairs in her dressing gown,

"Whats all the noise" Bianca shouted rubbing her eyes

"Wheres Liam, Alex Mitchell hasn't come home" Pat said.

"Well I don't think liam will knew where she is, she dropped him like a hot potato tonight at the party.

"Just ask him Bianca, There worried sick about her" Pat said. "Alex didn't come home from the Party"

"What and they have only just noticed" Bianca said turning around and going back up the stairs,

Roxy looked at Glenda with disgust, Glenda looked away she was distaught.

Bianca fetched Liam out of bed.

"The last time I saw Alex was when she..." Liam paused not wanting to get Alex into trouble.

"What liam" Ronnie asked "Please liam if you know anything, you must tell us"

Liam took a deep breath "She was having a bit of bother with Lauren and Zak and Alex chucked her drink at Lauren"

"Lauren and Zak" Roxy said, The mitchells turned around and headed out of Pats house.

"You left Alex alone at a party with Zak" Roxy said angryily at her Mother.

"I didn't see him there" Glenda said Sobbing.

Right I'll go to Max's you and Mum go to Phil's" Roxy said running in the direction of Max's house.

"Hey" Ricky shouted after the mitchells putting his shoes on, "Where shell I start looking"

"Thanks Ricky, Maybe check out the playground and the gardons anywhere you can think of" Ronnie said patting Ricky on the back.

* * *

Roxy hammered on Max's front door, Max answered,

"What you doing Roxy its nearley two in morning"

"Alex is missing, Word is that Lauren and ago at her tonight"

* * *

Over at Phils, Shirley had got Zak out of bed.

"Just tell us what happened between you and Alex, Zak" Phil said.

Zak reluctanley started to speak "Oh she was being really bratty, ypu must know what shes like, so I put the wind up her thats all"

"What do you mean" Ronnie said.

I told her my Dad had escaped from nick, And was on his way over" Zak said feeling a little ashamed.

"You said what" Glenda said putting her hands to her head.

* * *

"Lauren just tell us what happened between you and Alex, the kid is missing, it the middle of the night" Max said raising his voice at Lauren who was denying all knowledge of even seeing Alex tonight.

"I was just winding her up about her mum and Allcock thats all" Lauren said.

"And the rest" Abi said aftercoming down the stairs.

"Just shut your gob Abi" Lauren said turning around and giving Abi a push.

"What did you do to her" Roxy said starting to look aggressive.

"She flushed Alex's head down the toilet" Abi said.

* * *

Max and Phil also came out to look for Alex and Roxy met back up with her Mother and Sister back in the square,

"Lauren Flushed her head down the bog" Roxy said in a lived voice "I could kill the Little cow, she'll be sorry if she comes anywhere near my Baby sister again"

"Lets just try and find her" Ronnie said "That Idiot Zak told her Charlie had escaped and was out to get her"

"My poor little girl, I am suprised she wasn't to terrifyed to come out of that toilet" Glenda said still crying.

"Oh my God, The community centre" Ronnie said, "It should have been the first place we looked, If she isn't there then we will have to phone the police"

* * *

They got Ian to open up the building and Ronnie switched on the lights as the rest of the Mitchells entered the building,

Alex almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the toilet door open and the lights switch on.

"Alex, Baby are you here" Glenda sobbed.

"Mum who is with you" Alex said starting to cry herself.

"Just Ronnie and Roxy darling" Glenda said letting out a sigh of relief and walking up to locked cubicle door.

"As Charlie been" Alex said standing on the other side of the door still to afraid to open it.

"No Darling, Zak he was lying, Charlie is still in prison" Glenda said.

Ronnie and Roxy who had been checking the other rooms came into the toilets, Roxy started to cry with relief when she heard Alex voice.

Alex Slowley unlocked the door, And ran into her Mothers arms, "Darling you are freezing" Glenda said taking her coat off and putting arounf Alex.

"Come here you silly little tart" Roxy saidd giving Alex a long hug.

"Don't you ever put us through anything like this again, Next time if your feeling scarred you go to and tell an adult" Ronnie said in a serious voice, but seeing the tears running from Alex's big blue eyes and down her her pale cheeks soon softened Ronnie who put her arms around Alex and told her that she loved her.


	43. Toys

The upstairs flat at number 29 Albert square was a tip, Clothes and toys were scattered across the sofa and were cluttering up the the floor, the ironing board was up with piles of laundry on top of it, their were dirty plates in the sink, Glenda was rushing around trying to clean up and look after Amy at the same time.

Alex was sat watching rubbish on TV, "I am so bored" Alex moaned flipping Channles on the Tv and fidgiting on the Sofa,

"What do you think about giving me a hand around house" Glenda said looking down at her Daughter.

"Huh" Alex said giving Glenda a strange look, "I am not that bored"

"Well Its about time you started pulling your wieght around here Missy, your not a baby, It wouldn't kill you to wash a few pots or do the vacuming occasnally, when I was your age I had a whole list of chores I had to get through everyday" Glenda said picking up the clothes off of the sofa.

"I know all about it" Alex said beginning to mock "You had to walk three miles to school in the snow, If you were late the teacher used to beat you with a cane, Their was no centrel heating in your house, The Toilet was outside and your Mother only gave you a orange and a few nuts for Christmas"

"I think you must be thinking of your Fathers Childhood Darling" Glenda said "Now would you please at least clear Amy's toys away, while I put her down for a nap"

"Oh Mother" Alex whined while rolling onto the floor and reluctantly started picking up Amy's building blocks and putting them into Amy's toy box. The same time Roxy came home and ran up the stairs.

"Building something Nice Alex" Roxy said Teasing Alex.

"I am putting them away, Whats happened to your hair ?" Alex asked after noticing that Roxy was carrying her hair extensions.

"That cow Kat Moon pulled some of my extensions out" Roxy said showing Alex where they had from.

"You should play nicely Roxanne" Alex said sniggering.

"Ignor Alexandra Darling, she is in a cheeky mood" Glenda said coming back into the living area an started to play with Roxy's hair "You know you have such beautiful hair, you really don't need all these extensions"

"Do you think so Mum" Roxy said in a voice that sounded almost like a sulky child. Glenda continued to play with Roxy's hair and both Mother and Daughter seemed to be enjoying making up for lost time.

Alex looked up at her Mother and older sister and felt jealous of their moment closeness.

"Whats for tea, Mum I am hungry" Alex rudley said snapping Roxy and Amy out of their moment.

"I am going to make some pasta later" Glenda said looking down at her youngest daughter who was knelt on the floor and had made little prograss at tidying up, Glenda kissed Roxy on the cheek "Don't worry your beautiful anyway darling" Glenda sat down on the sofa and Roxy flopped next to her and was being unusually quite for what had just happened which Glenda found worrying.

"Do you want a biscuit or piece of fruit, Alex if you are hungry" Glenda asked remembering how hard it was to get Alex to eat just a few weeks ago.

"No, I can wait" Alex said picking up Amy's rag doll and holding it in her hands and looking at it for a while. Glenda was looking at Roxy and Roxy was staring into space.

Buzz Buzz the intercom rung snapping all three out of their thoughts, Roxy got up and answered the buzzer, Alex continued to pick Amy's Toys up and Glenda continued to Tidy the rest of the flat up. Roxy pressed the Buzzer and Ronnie entered the flat. Roxy flopped back on to the sofa.

"Mum why isn't Roxy helping tidy up" Alex Moaned. Roxy just pulled a face at Alex.

"Whats up Babe" Ronnie said sitting next to Roxy, Roxy explained what Kat had done to her hair,

"Do you want me to go and have a word" Ronnie said stroking Roxy's cheek.

"Do you need your big Sister to protect you from the big Bully Rox" Alex said mocking Roxy.

"You are gonna need some protection if you keep being lippy, girl" Roxy said clapping her hands together hard Imitating a slap, Roxy sat up and started to stare Alex out.

"Alright, Alex when you have finished playing with Amy's toys, I want to talk with all of you" Ronnie said in a serious voice.

"I am not playing with them, I am tidying them away" Alex said firmley to Ronnie.

"Whatever Babysister" Roxy said mocking Alex.

"Mum, can you come and sit down" Ronnie said.

"Whats wrong veronica Darling" Glenda said stopping what she was doing and sitting in the arm chair.

"Whats wrong veronica Darling" Alex said mocking her Mother's voice, Alex loved both of her Sisters but was really jealous of her Mother's love for her them.

"Enough Alex" Ronnie strictley said to her younger sister, Alex sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest Ronnie continued to speak "I have been talking to Phil, about you and Zak, And well none of want a repeat of the other Night" Ronnie Said looking at Alex.

"I wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything" Alex protested.

"I know sweatheart, but we don't want you getting stressed or upset again" Ronnie continued "Me and Phil, well we thought that it would be in everyones best interest if you and Zak, put the past behind you, or at least tryed to get along, so Phil has invited us all around for dinner tomorrow night"

"I don't know Ronnie" Glenda said. "It's still early days for Alex"

"At least think about it will you Mum"


	44. Eating with the enemy

Charlie Mitcell walked cockily along the prison wing, He turned in to go into his cell, When he stood back in shock,

Clive Mitchell was stood as large as life in Charlies prison cell with two other large men, He knew his father Clive was in the same prison but was on another wing, so clive knew there would be little chance of bumbing into his father.

"Suprise" Clive said as one of the other men slammed the prison cell door shut "I have something for you from my Little Alex"

* * *

"Alex, Have you been in my room make again" Roxy yelled from her bedroom door her voice bellowed down the landing into the living area.

"No" Alex yelled back, taking the lid off of a bright red lipstick and staring at the lush colour lovingly.

"Well my new lipstick as disapeared" Roxy yelled back again.

"It wasn't me, I haven't got it" Alex said putting the lid back on the lipstick and hiding it in her pencil case.

Roxy marched into the living area where Alex was sat at the table finishing her home work Roxy stomped over to Alex grabbing her chin and looking to see if she was wearing red lipstick.

"Get off me you mad cow, As if I would want lipstick that had been anywhere near your sticking lips" Alex said pushing roxy's hand away. she then packed her school books away and took her bag into her bedroom. Glenda was sat at her dressing table applieing her own make up.

"What are you girls argueing over now" Glenda asked turning around and looking at Alex.

"She has lost her lipstick and she is blaming me" Alex said in a sulky voice.

"Urrr, If she didn't leave things lying around the place she wouldn't lose things" Glenda moaned.

"I know, she's a twit" Alex said grinning to her self and pushing her school bag under her bed.

"Right Darling are you ready" Glenda said looking at Alex "Jack will be up in a miniute"

"Mum I think I have the same bug as Amy, So I think I had better stay here as well" Alex said hoping that she wouldn't have to go next door to Phils house for Dinner, even though Phil was her cousin she hardley knew him, and hadn't seen Zak since Halloween.

"Your fine Alexandra" Glenda said turning Alex around by her shoulders and pushing her out of the room.

Roxy was opening the door to Ronnie and Jack who had just arrived.

"That Little Brat as nicked my new expensive Lipstick" Roxy said moaning to Ronnie.

"Roxy, you have done nothing but pick on Alex since she got back from School, Now thats enough, Its not Alex's fault if things arn't going well in your life at the moment" Glenda said in a frustrated voice.

Alex tried to stop her self giggleing, she felt naughty because she knew she had the lipstick but exicited that it was Roxy for once that was being told off by Glenda.

"Why whats going wrong in your life Rox" Ronnie asked confused by her Mothers comment.

"Oh nothing, Only having to put up with Alex, thats all" Roxy said not wanting Ronnie to know anything about her money worry's, the family headed for the door.

"Are you sure you will be alright staying here with Amy, Babe" Ronnie said as they were about to leave.

"I will be much happier here with Amy" Jack said raising his eyebrows and giving Ronnie a kiss.

* * *

"Right no more bickering" Glenda said as she rang the bell of number 27. Phil opened the door and let everyone in,

"Where's Amy and Jack" Shirley asked.

"Amy as a bug and Jack is babysitting" Ronnie said.

"Oh well all the more food for us then, eh Alex" Shirley said Giving Alex a little nudge.

"Oh you'll be lucky she doesn't eat enough to keep a sparrow alive" Roxy said pushing by Alex and going into the living room.

"Oh we are only used to clean plates in this house" Shirley said winking at Glenda.

Zak started to stomp down the stairs and stopped and looked at Alex, Ronnie and Glenda who were satill stood in the hallway with Phil and Shirley.

"Come in here and make yourselfs comforable" Phil said breaking the tension.

Shirley poured some wine and Phil asked Zak to get some soft drinks for himself and Alex.

"What do you want Alex, arsenic or Rat poison" Zak asked unimpressed that Phil was forcing him to have dinner with Alex and her Family.

"Behave Zak" Phil snapped "What do you want sweetheart Coke or Orange juice"

"Orange juice Please" Alex said politley then turning and sitting next to Glenda and leaning on Glenda for support.

"Do you want Wine or a soft drink Ron" Phil asked.

"Um Onange juice would be great Phil" Ronnie answered. Billy and Jay soon came home and Joined the gathering.

Phil had joined two tables together in the diningroom so the whole family could sit together.

Phil carved the meat up and everyone sat happiely chatting except Alex and Zak who both sat silently, Zak was shoveling food into his mouth like it was the last supper. Alex sat picking at her meal hardley looking up.

"Alex, I think you could make a little bit more of an effort with your food" Ronnie said raising her eyebrows at her Little sister.

"My arm is itching and I have a tummy ache" Alex said trying to make excuses.

"You are a tummy ache, Now eat" Glenda said looking at Alex.

"You must be due to have that pot off Soon" Billy said Looking over at Alex's plaster cast.

"Maybe Tomorrow" Alex said knowing she had an appointment at the hospital.

"So Alex, Did your Dad ever speak about our side of the family" Phil said looking at the small blonde twelve year old.

"yeah" Alex said smiling back at Phil, Zak started to shake his head in Alexandra's dircetion, trying to indecate to her not to repeat some of the things Clive used to say about his Brothers family's.

"What did he say" Phil said knowing by Zaks reaction that it wasn't going to be good.

"Well" Alex said not knowing wether to answer "He said Eric's lot were the rough lot"

"Alexandra" Glenda said tapping Alex on her good arm.

The rest of the table paused looked at each other and then laughed except Zak who didn't know what to do.

"What about Archie's lot" Phil asked.

"Dad didn't like Archie much, but he said Archie's lot were the posh Lot, Because he married Mum" Alex said looking sheepishley at her Mother.

"Well what about Uncle Clives lot" Ronnie said smiling over at Alex.

"Were the... "Alex paused and looked other at Zak and they both said together "Elite"

The table laughed again,

"Elite" Roxy said "I could think of plenty of other words"

"Well what does that make you then Alex" Shirley asked.

"Who me, well I am posh and elite" Alex said Bragging.

"yeah right" Roxy said. "You better be thankful auntie Peggy isn't around"

"Did uncle Clive ever mention me" Billy asked.

"No" Alex said bluntey.

After dinner the family continued to chat in the living room, When there was a knock on the door.

Billy answered the door, And two police men asked to speak to Zak. Billy led the police men into the living room pointed Zak out.

"Zak Mitchell" One of the police officer's said, "I am afraid I have some bad news"

"What" Zak said Standing up. Phil also stood up and walked over to Zak, Everyone else remained seated and silent.

"I am afraid your father got into a fight in prison this afternoon, And I am afraid that your father was fatally injured, he passed away at 6pm"

"What" Zak said "my dad is dead"

Yes I am afraid so" The police man said.

"Who was he fighting with, Was It my Grandad who killed him, It was Wasn't it" Zak asked shocked.

"Yes Clive Mitchell was involved and has made a confession to killing his son" Alex looked up at her Mother, The police officer's then left. Leaving Zak in a state of Shock.

Zak grabbed hold of Alex by the hair, "You see what you have done, This is all your fault.

Roxy grabbed hold of Zaks Arm, "Let go of her, for God sake" Zak let go and Alex and she ran into Glenda's arms sobbing.

"Its alright Baby, its not your fault" Glenda said holding Alex tiet while Ronnie rubbed Alex Head.

Phil pushed Zak who was starting to cry upstairs away from Alex.

Alex was stunned that her Dad had done this, not that she was sorry Charlie was dead, she was relieved charlie was gone for good, Alex's mind filled with selfish and self pitying thoughts, this ment her Dad would be prison even longer, How could he do this to her.


	45. Ever Afters

Alex lay restlessly awake in her bed, she could she her Mum peacefully sleeping across the room, It had been Ronnie's wedding day and the Music from the wedding party was still ringing in Alex's ears, Toughts of her Father taking her Brothers life entered in and out of her mind, Charlie was a bad man he had left her for dead, but even so her Father hadn't considered anyone in his actions not Alex and not Zak who was now alone in the world.

After Alex had been injured by Charlie Glenda had made sure that Alex had very comfatable bed she had a devet and a light throw so she could control her tempature, Her bed was scattered with Pink and purple Pillows and cusions. so she could prop her self up comfartably, She had far more pillow's then she could possibley need. and she had a chain of fairy lights in the shape of butterflys attached to her head board which even though it was 2am were switched on as Alex was tossing and turning unable to sleep. Alex sat up and bent over the side of her bed and reached under the bed and grabbed her school bag she unzipped a zip inside the bag and took out the lipstick she had stolen from Roxy the week before she took the lid off and gazed at the rick red colour but then put the lid back on and got out of her bed, walked down the landing and crept into Roxy's room she crept past Amy's cot and Roxy's bed and opened Roxy's drawer slipping the lip stick back into the drawer. Alex felt ashamed that she had took the lipstick in the first place. After gazing down at her sister for a few moments Alex slipped back into her own bed.

"Alex, Come on get up" Roxy shouted from the kitchen

Alex opened her eyes she felt drained and tired but she managed to drag her self out of bed. And walked into the living area of the flat, Roxy looked at her.

"Are you sure, you don't want to go to your Brothers funarel" Roxy said looking at her sister.

"He wasn't my Brother" Alex said taking a deep breath "He was... well he was Zaks Dad thats all"

"Well do you want to go to Zaks Dads funarel, then" Roxy said looking at her sister who was looking sad, pale and Tired.

"No Roxy, Stop going on" Alex snapped.

"She is going to school, She as missed enough school due to that Man" Glenda said getting up from the Kitchen table and pouring Alex soon juice.

"Can't I stay home with you Mum, I don't feel well" Alex said.

Glenda sighed "Ok but just for today"

Alex curled up on the sofa and watched a little TV but soon dropped off to sleep. After a while Glenda woke her and said she had made some soup for lunch, Alex got up and walked over to look through the window she saw Phil and Zak come out of the house next door they were dressed in black and Zak was carrying a weath of flowers, Alex moved away from the window, and sat at the table were Glenda already was.

Alex looked down at her bowl of soup, Glenda pushed a plate with a bread roll towards Alex.

"Whats going on in that mind of yours" Glenda asked.

"It feels strange to think that Charlie is dead" Alex said looking at her Mother.

"Well Darling you Father has made sure that he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again" Glenda said.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment "Poor Zak" She said.

"Eat some lunch Darling" Glenda said trying to change the subject. Alex ate a spoonful of Soup. "Ronnie looked lovely yesterday, didn't she Mum"

"Yes, she looked Beautiful, Well all of my Girls looked beautiful" Glenda said smiling at her Daughter.

"I wish, I was the eldest Sister" Alex said dunking her bread into her soup.

"Why Darling, Don't you like being the youngest" Glenda asked. "Having all these grown ups around to spoil you, has its advanages surely Darling.

"If I was the eldest I could boss Ron and Rox around, And you... you would love me the most" Alex said not knowing how her Mother was going to react.

Glenda looked at her daughter "I love all four of you, you are all my Children, Ronnie and Roxy don't get told off as much because well they are elder and they tend to behave themselfs...well most of the time... Can I let you in on a little secret" Glenda said. "Mums do love all of there children, but they always have a special love in their hearts for there youngest, but don't tell the others" Alex smiled at Glenda who smiled back "now eat your lunch"

After lunch Glenda had Alex were sat close on the sofa looking at the photo's from the day before on Glenda's camera. Glenda slipped her arm around Alex and Kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Mum" Alex said cuddling up to Glenda.

"I love you to sweetheart, And you know if you let me into what was going on in your mind a little more often instead of bottleing things up, I don't think I would need to shout or slap or send you to your room, because you are turning out to be a really good girl"

Alex Giggled "Mum, do you think Ronnie and Jack will get a happy ever after"

"I hope so Darling, And I hope we do as well" Glenda said stroking Alex head and seeing the scar on top of Alex's head.

"Maybe we already have it, were together arn't we" Alex said looking up at her Mum.

"Maybe" Glenda said Smiling, "I have all my girls around me, And if things stays like this, that is our Happy ever after"


	46. Jordan

"Bye Mum" Alex shouted giggleing as Roxy playfully shoved her out of the door"

"See you later Darling, Have a good day" Glenda shouted back while clearing the breakfast plates from the table.

Roxy came back up the stairs and into the kitchen opening Mail.

"Anything for me Darling" Glenda said.

"Yeah a cuple of Bills and another letter" Roxy said handing Glenda the Phone and Gas bills.

"Oh Joy" Glenda said "Why do I get handed the bills"

"Well I am in no posistion to pay them at the moment, Am I Mum, Anyway the child maintenance payment's you get from Alex's Dad should more then cover the bills" Roxy sacasticly said.

Glenda looked over at her sulking grown up Daughter "Clive sends that Money to meet Alexandra's needs, not the needs of her whole family"

Roxy sloutched down in her seat and sighed, "You know when I find out who stole my Money, I will do for them"

Glenda put the bills into her handbag and began to open another letter. Glenda took a piece of paper out of the envolope and stared at it for a few Moments. "Oh no"

"Whats up" Roxy said looking at her Mother.

"Its a visiting order from Clive" Glenda said Swallowing a gulp.

"How come he wants to see Alex now, After all this time" Roxy said confused because Clive hadn't wanted Alex see him in Prison"

"Its not for Alex, Its for me, He wants to see me" Glenda said worried.

* * *

Alex was walking to school with her Ipod playing and her ear phones in, When she felt a tap on her shoulder, Alex nearily jumped out of her skin and spun around pulling her ear phones out.

"Hi, Its Alex isn't it" A black teenage boy stood their smiling, also dressed in a walford high school uniform. Alex just looked at the boy.

"I am Jordan, I live across the square, I have been wanting to introduce myself propely to you, As I think we might have a few things in common, And I thought you might like someone to talk to"

"Like what" Alex said rather rudley.

"Umm well we both have fractured skulls" Jordon said awkwardley "And we both got them after being attacked by a Mitchell, and well my Auntie Kim works for Roxy...And well both our Dads are in prison" Jordan said starting to blush,

Alex also started to blush a little, "Oh yeah, I know Kim she is...abit...Odd" Alex said realising that Jordons Dad was the killing preacher that Roxy had told her about, "So which Mitchell whacked you" Alex said starting to smile at Jordan.

* * *

Glenda and Roxy were walking through the square, "So what are you going to do"

Roxy asked seeing her Mum was worried. "He can't expect you to drop everything and go running up to the prison to see him"

"Oh yes he can, He isn't the kind of person you say no to" Glenda said.

"Well I would tell him go and take a running jump" Roxy said sighing. "When does he want you to go"

"This afternoon" Look Roxy will you be home when Alex gets back from School"

"Well Yes I can be Mum, But if I was you I would ignor him" Roxy said not understanding why her Mum would want to visit Clive.

"Please don't say anything to Alex about were I am, she will only start kicking off, because she isn't allowed to go" Glenda said.

* * *

Liam Butcher had just finished school and was walking back towards the square, When He bumbed into Lauren.

"Fell out with your Little girl freind Liam" Lauren said in a teasing voice.

"No... what Girl Freind" Liam said trying to shrug off his annoying elder cousin.

"That waist of space, Spoilt Brat, Alexandra Mitchell" Lauren said talking as if menioning Alex was giving her a bad smell under her nose.

"Alex is just a mate" Liam snapped back.

"Yeah just as well" Lauren said "Looks like she having fun with her new Boyfriend" Lauren said pointing over to Alex and Jordan who were walking on the other side of the square laughing and joking witheach other.

Lauren walked away sniggering as she saw Liams face drop.

At that moment Ricky who was walking in the opposit direction noticed Liam.

"Alright Son, Whats up" Ricky said following Liams eyes towards Jordon and Alex,

"Nothings up" Liam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look mate take it from an expert, you are far to young to be worrying about women, And beleive me you don't want to be getting caught up with no Mitchell girl" Ricky said patting Liam on the back. "No mater how cute they are"

* * *

Alex Arrived back at the flat and was shocked to find Roxy and Amy there,

"Why arn't you at work Rox, are you bunking off" Alex joked.

"I am taking the afternoon off, I hope you made it to school today, young Lady " Roxy said putting on a posh voice teasing her sister.

"Ha ha, Where's mum is she at work" Alex asked.

"Urrrr no she had to go and see a friend" Roxy said looking at Alex who had sat on the floor on the floor and was starting to play with Amy.

"Friend, What Friend" Alex said pulling a confused face.

"Excuse me, Mums life doesn't revolve around you" Roxy said.

"Yeah well it better not be Mr Allcock" Alex said.

At that moment Roxy's Phone rung and it was Kim saying there was a problum at the salon.

"Alex, Will you keep an eye on Amy For me, I have just got to nip out I want be ten minutes" Roxy said not sure wether she should be leaving a twelve year old looking after a two year old.

"Yeah we will be fine" Alex said smiling.

"You really have to keep a proper eye on her, alright" Roxy said running out of the door and out of the flat.

Alex continued to play with Amy and soon noticed a smell.

"Oh no Amy have you done a pooh" Alex said tickiling Amy. "Lets find you a nappy.

Alex looked in Amy's changing bag but there were no nappie's left. She also looked in the bathroom and in Roxy bedroom, but there were no nappies's left in the flat.

Alex didn't want Roxy to tell her off for leaving Amy in a dirty nappie, She also Didn't want Amy's Bottom to get sore from Nappie rash. So Alex took some money out of her Piggybank and put Amy's Coat on and carried her down the stairs and out of the flat. And then put Amy down and held her hand tietley has the pair slowley and carefully walked towards the shop.

Just as Alex and Amy were out of sight, Roxy came walking back towards the flat, She opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"Alex I am back" Roxy shouted walking into the empty living room she then turned and checked the other rooms, Blood rushed around Roxy body as her heart started to pump fast, As she realised the Flat was empty.


	47. Misunderstandings

"Alex walked into the shop clutching Amy's Hand, They walked over to shelve containing the Baby accessories and realised even the cheapest nappes were more expensive than the one pound twenty she had taken from her money box. Alex looked down at Amy who looked back up at Alex obviously starting to feel very uncomfortable, Alex sighed.

"Are you two girls ok" Patrick said smiling over at the girls.

"Umm We need nappies for Amy but we haven't got enough Money" Alex said feeling her cheeks going red out of embarrisment.

"Oh, I see" Patrick said looking down at Amy" Well I don't ussally suggest this, but Why don't you take some nappies, and get Roxy to pop the Money around later, or even better, that lovely mother of yours could pop it around" Patrick said with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank-you" Alex said chosing the right size of nappie and quickley leading Amy out of the shop. "Come on Amy, Patrick is very kind but I don't want him as a step Dad" Alex said shaking her head while lobbing her tounge out at Amy, Amy imitated Alex actions and both girls giggled as they walked back towards the flat. Just befor Amy and Alex walked around the cornre Roxy shot out of the flat like a bullet and ran across the gardens. Alex and Amy made there way home and returnd saftley to the flat.

* * *

In the prison waiting room, Glenda sat nervously as she waited to see Alexandra's real father, a man she had feared for the past 13 years. Glenda eyes widened as she saw Clive Mitchell appoach her, She sat as still as she could and tryed to look as cool as she could as the man reached the table pulled a chair back and sat down, while staring stieght into Glenda's eyes. The pair sat silent for a few Moments which seemed like a long time to Glenda, when eventually Clive Spoke.

"So how is my girl, I hope you are looking after her"

"She is fine, and of cause I am looking after her, I am her mother" Glenda said reaching into her bag and pulling out a resent picture of Alex taken at Ronnie's wedding, and handing it to Clive. "I brought this for you, I thought you might like a recent one"

Clive stared at Alexanhdra's smiling face on the Photograph, "She looks happy"

"Yeah she is" Glenda said looking at Clive not sure if he was pleased that Alex had settled into life with Glenda or annoyed, "She misses you, of cause"

"Does she" Clive said looking up from the Photograph, and looking Glenda up and down, Noticing how well dressed Glenda was, "The payments I make, I trust they benifit Alex and no one else"

"Yes of cause, everypenny is spent on Alex" Glenda answered quickley obvisly affend at what Clive was insinuating.

* * *

Back the sqaure Roxy was wondering around like a headless chicken, trying to thing of places Alex might have took Amy, all the time stating under her breath that she was going to kill Alex.

* * *

Back at the Flat Alex was changing Amy's nappie, "Oh my god Amy, what have you been eating" Alex said as she almost fell backwards with the smell, "I think its about time Roxy got you potty trained" Alex reluctley cleaned her niece up and put her in a clean nappie. She then put Amys thousers back on got rid of the rubbish and turned on the Tv, glancing at the clock and wondering what was keeping Roxy.

* * *

"So this picture was it taken at a wedding" Clive asked looking across at Glenda.

"Yes it was at Veronica's wedding" Glenda said hoping Clive wasn't thinking that his money had paid for the wedding.

"And how are Pinky and perky" Clive asked.

"Please don't refur to my girls like that, They are Alexandra's sisters and she loves having them around" Glenda replyed obviously hurt by Clives remark.

"And that no good son of yours" Clive had never liked Danny.

"Daniel isn't around, Look Clive whats this all about" Glenda asked in a timid voice.

"I want to make sure she doesn't turn out like them" Clive said in a patronizing voice, "A Gym slip Mum, a wild child and a thug, I want to make sure that you are giving my princess a better start in life, than you gave her your other three, misfits"

* * *

Roxy was begining to really panic, she was going to check the playground for the third time, when she noticed liam and Tiffany playing on the swings.

"Hey, hey Liam" Roxy yelled running towards the young brother and Sister, "I can't find Alex, have you seen her"

"Maybe she's with her new boyfriend" Liam snapped at Roxy.

"What boyfriend" Roxy said thinking that Alex had taken Amy with her to meet some boy.

"Have you tried Alex's Mobile phone" Tiffany said looking up at the panicky Roxy.

"Her mobile" Roxy said "Why didn't I think of that" Roxy reached into her pocket and realised that she had left her phone back at home and started to run back to the flat.

* * *

Inside Alex was sat on the floor, Amy was sat next to Alex's watching Tv. Roxy came running up the stairs like a rocket, And paused still as she reached the living room and saw both girls sat their.

Alex turned her head and looked at her sister "Where have you been, you have been gone ages" Alex said unaware of the misunderstanding that had taken place.

"Where have I been, for god sake Alex, I have been looking for you" Roxy said with her voice getting louder with every word. "Where the hell have you been"

"I have been here, looking after Amy" Alex said confused why her sister was yelling at her.

"I came back and the flat was empty, now where did you take my baby" Roxy shouted at Alex which made Amy Start crying.

"Oh, there were no nappie's and Amy needed changing, so we went to the shops, Patrick said you can take the money around later" Alex saidd very matter of factley to Roxy.

"I told you to stay here with Amy, I was only gone five minutes, She could have waited until I got back" Roxy said still raving and Amy by this time was screaming"

Alex stood up "She stunk, and we didn't know how long you would be" Alex said starting to get worried as Roxy got more and more Angry.

"Its no excuse, Don't you ever go near my baby again, do you here me" Roxy said screaming so she could heard over Amy's screams.

"We live in the same house" Alex said confused at Roxy's statment.

"You stay away from her" Roxy screamed again. Just as Glenda came up the stairs. "What on earth is going on, Alex what have you done now" Glenda said looking at her daughter.

"I hate living here" Alex ran past her Mother and into her bedroom, she loved spending time with Amy and Roxy's words had broke her heart. Alex sat on her bed and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

In the living room Roxy had conplained to Glenda about what had happened.

"You shouldn't have left a twelve year old looking after a two year old, It was your fault Roxanne, Glenda said sitting down at the dining room table and looking stressed.

"Yeah well that little brat shouldn't have taken Amy out" Roxy snapped back.

"Well it might not be an issue for much longer" Glenda said looking at Roxy.

"Why, whats the matter" Roxy noticed how upset and stressed Glenda looked.

"Things got a bit heated at the prison visit, Clive said a few thigs I didn't like, and I reacted. And well he didn't like my reaction, so... well he said he didn't want me bringing up his daughter, he as a friend down in kent, And he said he is going to ask them to take Alex... he is going to have her taken away from me Roxy, again.

Roxy looked at her Mother open mouthed. "He can't do that Mum"

"Oh believe me he is a Mitchell, He can do anything he wants" Glenda said putting her head in her hands.


End file.
